Supposed To Be
by may-we-meet-again-love
Summary: AU. Post-Breaking Dawn. When it comes time for the imprint between Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen to turn romantic, the former is hesitant while the latter is very much open to it and wanting to move forward. What happens when certain feelings come back into play? What kind of fallout will this cause for not only the imprinted couple but everyone else around them? Reposted. JxB
1. Supposed To Be

**A/N: While working on Soul Mates, I had been re-reading the end of Eclipse and parts of Breaking Dawn, trying to help the writing of future chapters by keeping canon facts straight. This came out quite unexpectedly; more an exploratory writing excercise than anything. Chapters will be parts, not always consecutive in the time line, may skip some time forward. Not within the Soul Mates universe but another AU of the imprint. Reposted upon request.**

**This isn't the best written and that shows. Also, the format could use a lot of work and whenever I get the time, I will go through and fix it but for now, I left it unchanged except for grouping certain sentences together rather than leaving it all as one liners in the stead of paragraphs. I tried to keep this in the present tense as much as possible and for me, this is all from Jacob's POV though in 3rd person. There's a similar key here to the one in Soul Mates:**

_he/his/him_ \- Edward

_she/her_ \- Bella

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

_Part 1_

* * *

Jacob takes Nessie's hand and walks her to the edge of the forest. He sees her blush, smiles faintly and lowers his eyes to the ground, keeping them there.

Once they are at the edge, he turns to her, smiles wider and whispers "I'll be right back." She nods and he releases her hand and sprints off into the trees. He quickly strips, ties his shorts around his leg and phases.

He leaps out of the forest to find a very nervous Nessie, her cheeks even a darker shade of pink than before. He rolls on his back with his paws in the air, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth and gives her a big wolfy grin. She laughs and the color in her cheeks begins to slowly fade. He rolls back onto his paws, grinning, knowing he's been successful in lightening the mood.

He barks lightly and swings his head in a slight arc, indicating she should climb on. She does, cautiously taking hold of his fur between her hands and swinging her right leg over his back. Once she's in place, he lifts up and begins to trot into the forest, away from the property, away from prying vampire eyes and supernatural hearing ears. He hears her heartbeat increase its speed in anticipation and he feels his own do the same in automatic response. Just another side effect of the imprint. He runs faster, making sure to slow down a little each time he hears a startled gasp come from behind him.

Eventually, they reach the clearing and he walks her to the edge near the trees. He drops down to his stomach and Nessie dismounts. She stands there, her cheeks that shade of crimson again. He rises and licks her cheek tenderly and she giggles. He grins and makes his way to a spot behind the bushes where he can phase.

It's an unnecessary action, considering what's about to happen, but somehow he doesn't feel right appearing _that_ way before her just yet. This may be his imprint, the other half of his soul in her small body, but it doesn't shake off the discomfort he feels.

He unties his shorts and puts them back on, feeling around in his back pocket, making sure the small package is still there. He sighs in relief when his fingers graze the sharp edges. He runs his hand through his short hair one time in calm reassurance to himself and closes his eyes. He can do this. No, he's _supposed_ to do this. This is what was meant to be.

He always knew this day would come. It was pre-ordained the day she was born. No. Way before that. Way before she was even conceived. Way before he even was. He knows this for a fact. The evidence is irrefutable, the imprint a solid intangible bond that cannot be broken. He should know. He's tried many times before this night. The night of her ninth birthday.

At seven, Nessie was fully matured in the body perceived to be in her very late teens. This night should have happened then. But he couldn't. He still thought of her as a child. _Her_ child. And he just couldn't allow this night to happen. Not until he was ready. Nessie had indicated her displeasure with his decision to wait but didn't push it. She didn't _force _him to do this any earlier than he was prepared to. And for that, he was grateful. They decided to _choose_ a date, a year when he might be ready to take the next step. He wanted her tenth year, she wanted her eighth. Her ninth year was agreed upon, _chosen_ by both parties.

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders back, opening his eyes and looking into the darkness behind him, back in the direction of the house they had just left. A part of him was more than ready, ecstatic at finally getting to be reunited with the other half it had been longing for all his life. And that part of him growled impatiently for him to do what he came here to do. The rapid thumping of his heart amidst the slight sting of possible rejection echoed that part's urgency. He took another deep breath and then turned around; setting out to do what he was meant to do, _made_ to do.

She's still where he left her earlier, waiting for him. _Always_ waiting for him.

Nessie smiles meekly at him and he smiles the same smile in return. He takes her hand gently and leads her to the middle of the clearing. He takes the small backpack hanging from her other hand and opens it to find the blanket he had placed in there a short while ago. He shakes it out and lays it down on the grass.

Nessie stares down at the thin covering, never lifting her eyes up to his. He cups her chin gently and forces her lips to his. "We don't have to if you don't want to." It's a whisper but a pleading whisper just the same, coated with the perfect amount of tender care for her.

She swallows quietly and shakes her head, making the bronze ringlets move slightly around on her shoulders. "No. I'm okay. This is what I want."

The other part of him, the hopeful part, dies a little inside. "Are you sure?" She nods and that other part dies inside completely.

He lets out a gentle sigh and nods in affirmation. He grasps her shoulders softly and pulls her to him. He can hear her heart beating faster and his own working tirelessly to keep them in synchronization. Even his heart wants this to happen, knows this is _supposed_ to happen. Traitor.

He closes his eyes and kisses her, trying to calm her with his hands rubbing her upper arms soothingly. It works. She kisses him back and begins to thread her fingers into his hair and pull him closer to her. The familiar action makes him tense up and before he knows it, he has picked her up and laid her down gently on the blanket, covering her body with his own.

She trembles as he quickly unbuttons her dress. He feels the echo of fear in his chest and he slows down as much as he's willing himself to allow. He kisses her as he does to reassure her and her shaking slows almost to a complete stop as she feels his broad, muscled shoulders underneath her pale fingertips.

Once his hands have finished their work, he brushes over her stomach lightly, trailing up to her chest, feeling the flimsy material of her bra prohibiting him from feeling the rest of her. He growls quietly and rips the bra down the middle, making her gasp into his mouth. He deposits the tattered lacy undergarment onto the ground a few feet away from them, sneering at it. No doubt the blonde gave her this to wear. _She_ would never wear something so alluring and not _her_. _She_ would never dress _her_ daughter in anything like it at all.

He turns back to the wide-eyed girl below, bared to him for the first time. The wolf inside him smiles in satisfaction. He gives her a weak echo of its smile. "Beautiful." She smiles timidly, blushes and bites her lip.

He growls lightly and his lips are on hers again as he works the rest of the dress off her which lands next to the offending bra beside them. He breaks away to find more of the same lacy fabric on her lower half. He rips it off angrily as well and adds it to the growing heap of discarded clothes.

Jacob looks up at her and kisses her stomach, right above the area her scent is the strongest. "So beautiful." She smiles wider this time but her blush gets darker and her teeth sink deep into her bottom lip.

He can't wait anymore. If he's going to go through with this like she had _wanted_ him to, he would need to do this fast.

He knows it's her first time. It's his as well. And he'll be as gentle as he can be, but this night needs to come to an end already. There's no use trying to prolong it anymore. There's no escaping it, no avoiding it. It's meant to happen and it will. He is meant for her and her alone. She is meant to be his.

He lowers his hand and begins to rub her the way Sam showed him one night in their shared Alpha mind. Instruction had been a necessary evil as he did not want to hurt his imprint. Sam assured him pain was inevitable the first time but relented.

Jacob picks up the pace of his ministrations as he hears her breathing quicken and gently kisses her chest. Sam has no idea just how much pain there would be. After all, this isn't something Jacob wants to do, half of him anyway, this is something he's _destined_ to do. He doesn't have a _choice_.

He hears her breathy moans and sees her head arch back with her eyes closed, grasping the blanket beside her tightly. She begins to lift her back to meet him and he closes his eyes as well as she finds her release. He feels the slick warmth on his fingers and for a second wishes it was _hers _coating them.

The pain in his chest comes surging in a tidal wave, knocking the breath from his body, making him lay against her chest. He feels her fingers shakily entangling in his hair, her light hesitant kisses on the top of his head. He lifts up to look down at her and kisses her sweetly.

He feels her other hand begin to inch downwards towards his shorts and he gently grasps her wrist, making it still. "Let me do that." He whispers the plea into her mouth and she nods. He unbuttons and unzips his shorts, lowering them down his thighs, grateful he made the _decision_ to before she could for him.

She reaches for him but he shakes his head. "I need you." She nods, gulps quietly and lays back down. Jacob grits his teeth, realizing the truth of his words. He did _need_ her.

He removes the foil packet from his back pocket, tears it open with his teeth and rolls it onto his member the way Sam showed him. Jacob was not taking the chance that the same thing happen to him that happened to _her_. He wouldn't survive it. Even if it was meant to be and she would get it out of him eventually.

Once he's _ready_, he throws the empty packet near the clothes and leans forward, hovering over her. She's trembling again and he kisses her, letting his fingers probe her tight circumference. He consumes her painful gasp greedily into his mouth and begins the movement in and out of her slowly. Soon she's moaning and writhing against him, making his erection harden further. Another traitor.

He then pulls away and leans back, placing his member at her entrance. He's about to start pushing forward when he feels a shaky hand on his left forearm. He looks up, hopeful.

She smiles and looks at him adoringly. "I love you."

The dread mixed in with pain and disappointment and yet love for this girl that he just can't seem to comprehend no matter how much he tries forms a tight lump in his throat. He clears his throat quietly and looks back down at what he's trying to accomplish. "I love you, too." And again he grits his teeth. More truth. He _can't_ lie to her. Nor _will_ he.

He slowly inches his way inside her, hearing her suck in air through her teeth. He stops and his eyes drift upward. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

She has a pained look in her eye which increases the pain in his chest at hurting his imprint. But she shakes her head and bites her lip. "No. Keep going. I'm okay."

The heavy weight of his disappointment once again sags his shoulders. He pushes into her more, ignoring the gasps even though they tear at his heart and he begins to lean over her, one hand on the blanket above her shoulder, steadying himself. He feels the resistance and stops, looking down at her. He places his other hand above her other shoulder and leans down until he's an inch from her lips. "Are you sure?"

She grasps his back tightly and nods, biting her lip even harder. "Yes. I want this. I want you. Keep going."

He lets out a heavy breath and nods once. He lowers his head to her neck, grateful that he doesn't have to see her eyes when this happens. His chest is throbbing in pain at his resistance to the whole event but he's grateful all the same. He takes a deep breath, pulls his hips back until he's at the halfway point and pushes through her barrier quickly.

Nessie screams and digs her nails into his back, making him grunt in pain, as her body adjusts to his large intrusion. He waits a moment like Sam told him to, feeling her walls wrap around him in their warmth. It's a tight fit just like Sam said it would be and in truth, it's an amazing and wondrous feeling.

She begins to moan and move underneath him, kissing the side of his neck, letting him know he can begin the oldest rhythm to ever exist. He thrusts in and out, slowly, keeping his face buried in her neck, reveling in the tight warm feeling.

Most virgins would not last more than a minute or two but Jacob is no ordinary virgin. His wolf has a stamina that turns into steel resolve to give itself to its imprint.

In and out. In and out. This is what he does repeatedly, ignoring the soft sighs and whispers of "I love you, Jacob" in his ear. He squeezes his eyes shut and huffs with the effort of doing what she had wanted him to do all this time. He almost wishes he hadn't when he starts to see _her_.

_Her_. The one who haunts him every moment of every day. The one who he was really meant for. Before the supernatural invaded their lives and stole their destinies. The one who should be moaning and moving underneath him this night. The one who he should be buried deep within right now. The one who he should be whispering reassuring words to. But no.

_She_ chose _him_. And when _she_ did, _she_ chose for Jacob, too. _She_ took away his choices the moment _she_ chose _him_. And then fate played the cruelest trick on him of all. He had imprinted on _her_ daughter, a child that _she_ should have never had. His chest burned with the pain of the thought but he continued it anyway. It was better than being present in the hellish moment he was currently stuck in.

It should be _her_ that should be begging him to go faster. It should be _her_ that he turns to and asks if _she's_ alright when he hears a louder gasp than all the others. Not this girl who nods and kisses him and moans into his mouth, telling him how good he feels inside her. Not this girl who stares into his eyes and whispers shyly that she wishes she could feel every part of him and wishes he hadn't worn a condom. Not this girl who, he can see contemplates in her eyes telling him she _wants_ to feel him, as he feels his hips involuntarily pull back, ready to pull out completely upon her _request_ to yank the latex prophylactic off and return to her depths, giving her what she wants yet _again_. Thankfully, she's distracted by a spot he hasn't hit before and her eyes roll into the back of her pretty head and he takes the opportunity of her distraction and buries his face into her neck once more and pushes faster, more urgently than before.

Not this girl. Not Nessie. No. It's _supposed_ to be _her_.

He squeezes his eyes shut to keep the tears from escaping but to no avail. His hands are trembling with the pain shooting through his veins but still he continues to torment himself.

He sees _her_ smile, the one _she_ gave him the day _she_ came to see him about the bikes. It's the ghost of the smile _she_ originally gave him that day on First Beach but it's there none the less and it's for him. Just him. He never sees _her_ give it to anyone else. Not even to _him_. Only Jacob.

That's when he knows, before _she_ does, how _she_ really feels about him. How _she's_ falling in love with him. Even if _she_ doesn't know it _herself_.

He hears Nessie's rapid breathing in his ear and pushes faster; clamping his eyes closed even tighter, more tears fighting to escape.

He thinks about the moment in _her_ truck that day _she_ stupidly jumped off that cliff. He had almost lost _her_ and he held onto _her_ tightly, unwilling to let _her_ go but knowing he would have to. He had thought about grabbing _her_ chin, turning _her_ face up to his and leaning down to kiss _her_. He had wanted to so badly but knew he couldn't. He knew _she_ wasn't ready. _He_ still had a tight hold on _her_ and _she_ would just push him away. But he wishes he had done it anyway. At least, maybe then, he would've had _her_ lips on his longer than the two short times he was lucky enough to. Maybe _she_ wouldn't have wanted to rush into the house to see the leech so badly if he hadn't opened that door right away. Maybe.

_She_ was _supposed_ to be with him, to choose him, become a part of his family and be protected by his pack. But, no. _She_ had chosen _his_ instead and actually joined _his_ pack, _his_ coven.

He listens to Nessie's loving whisper. "Jacob, I love you so much. This feels so right, Jake. So right. Oh my God. I love you."

He growls quietly and pushes into her even faster, keeping his face from her, deep down into her skin underneath her ear.

_Jake. _That had been _her_ nickname for him. Once _she_ started using it, he had forbidden anyone else to use it. It was _hers_ and _hers_ alone. Just like he should have been. _Hers_. And _hers_ alone. He had always been just like he was meant to.

When he had rescued _her_ that day from school. When he had held onto _her_ at the bonfire as Billy recounted their tribes' legends, smiling warmly and kissing _her_ forehead as _she_ slept against his chest, hoping _she_ could hear his heart beating for _her _and only _her_. When he had pleaded with _her_ to choose him as _she_ cradled _her_ broken hand. When he had watched _her_ look over him at the graduation party as _she_ looked for him, not happy with his arrival. He was still _hers_.

Even when he heard _him_ rub it in his face, declaring loudly of _her_ acceptance of _his_ proposal in that blessed God-forsaken tent. Even when _she_ had come to break his heart for what they both hoped would be the final time. Even when _her_ words had cut through him like a knife as _she_ got defensive and declared _it_ was none of his business. Even when _she_ lay dying, the woman currently moaning in his ear breaking her way out of _her_, happily and tenderly stroking _her_ swollen bruised stomach. Even when _she_ had nearly torn his head off upon learning of his imprint upon _her_ newborn daughter (sometimes he wished Seth hadn't gotten in _her_ way). Even when _he_ had spoken with love and admiration of _her_ and _her_ abilities in the field earlier that day against the Volturi, as _she_ held _her_ sleeping daughter in _her_ arms and he had made his way over to _her_, kissing _her_ head, proud of _her_, and Nessie's head for good measure so _he_ wouldn't sense a thing out of place. He had always been _hers_.

He smiled at the thought of _her_ laughing the day before as he teased _her_ about the 6,746th time _she_ was reading Wuthering Heights. _She_ was a vampire now. Surely, _she_ had time to find another book to read. Surely. Nessie had been gone for the day, shopping with the pixie and the blonde, no doubt for that set of harlotry he had ripped from her body minutes ago. _He_ had been out hunting somewhere far with the southern one, the doctor, the motherly one and the big one. They had had the day to themselves and what a day it had turned out to be. Just like a day they were _supposed_ to have every day if _she_ still had a pulse and had chosen him.

They had laughed and teased and smiled and even held hands, ignoring the icy flames burning through their bodies, something they had gotten used to long ago. They were Jake and Bells. Just like they were _supposed_ to be.

"Oh God, Jacob. I'm-I don't know-but God, you feel so good."

Tears are flowing down his face now onto her neck but he doesn't care. He just wishes it was _her_ here underneath him. The pain surges again but he welcomes it eagerly. He doesn't care what pain comes his way. He'll never stop thinking of _her_. He'll never stop _being_ _hers_.

"Come inside me, Jake. Come inside me. Please."

He growls. The blonde is definitely responsible for the words making their way out of her mouth. Guaranteed. The blonde would pay for that one later.

"Please. Jake. I _want_ you to come inside me."

He bunches the blanket into his fist tightly at her side and doesn't let go. His body begins to tighten in response, well before he's ready to, and he feels the trigger of his release. He fights it, tries to keep it from happening by slowing to a stop, his back arched, his head up high towards the sky, his eyes screwed shut.

It's a useless fight. It's what she _wants_. Just another thing out of his _control_. Just another _choice_ taken away from him. His body isn't even allowed to orgasm of its own volition.

He instead buries his head back into her neck as he feels the throbbing and swelling of his member. He keeps his eyes shut and thinks of _her_, here, beneath him, begging him to come inside _her_ like _she_ should have been all along. He imagines _her_ fingers to be the one digging into his back, moaning into his ear, begging and pleading with him to let _her_ feel it. He pounds into her, grunting and moaning into the hair that doesn't have _her_ scent but he imagines it does. He feels it. The final pulse. The pulse that's for _her_ and him alone.

He lifts his head back to the sky, his mouth hanging open, his eyes clamped shut, his back arched as he releases into the condom. "Fuck yes!" He growls and in a flash, bites down on Nessie's neck hard, making her yelp and at the same time, impossible for him to cry out _her_ name.

He shudders with the orgasm, reveling in the amazing feeling that he only knew from the times he needed to relieve himself in the past but this time imagining it's going inside _her_, expending all his energy inside _her _body.

As his jerking stops, he collapses, spent, removing his teeth from her neck. He feels a trembling hand stroke his back tenderly. He imagines it's _hers_. And all he wants to do is kiss _her_ and tell _her_ how much he loves _her_. How even more amazing their next time will be, that they'll make love all sorts of ways, that it's their destiny to make love to each other like this for the rest of their lives. How they fit together perfectly.

He lifts his head and slowly opens his eyes, expecting to see _her_ and being hit with a wave of disappointment when he doesn't. Nessie looks up at him, eyes wide, mystified at what has just occurred between them. She lifts her other trembling hand to his cheek. "I love you."

Jacob smiles a tight thin-lipped smile and nods, burying his face into her neck again, not wanting to look at her, not wanting the nightmare to be real the way it has every day for the last nine years.

He feels the pain in his chest once again, roaring at his thoughts and not returning her declaration after such a momentous event added in with the small wave of hurt she now feels. He doesn't want to say it but he does. "I love you, too." He doesn't even grit his teeth this time. He knows it's the truth. A half-truth but a truth none the less.

And then he bursts into sobs, holding her tightly to him. It's _supposed_ to be _her_ he's saying that to. It's _supposed_ to be _her_ that he's still buried deep inside of. It's _supposed_ to be _her_ that shushes in his ear and rubs his back tenderly. It's _supposed_ to be _her_!

He feels his heart swell knowing that hers is, too. She must think he's crying because of what transpired between them. He is, but because it was _supposed_ to be _her_, not her! The pain roars in his chest and he growls back at it in between sobs.

Nessie hugs him tightly, placing gentle kisses on the side of his neck. His sobs grow louder and his body shakes from the force of them. How could _she_ do this to him? It was _supposed_ to be _her_. Always _her_.

-STB-

He holds Nessie's hand gingerly in his as they walk back to the house. They're both fully dressed now, making their way home reluctantly, both for different reasons. Nessie wants to be with him longer. He doesn't want _them_ knowing what they did but _they _will as _they_ always do. There's no denying their co-mingling scents. Not that _they _didn't expect it but this was one thing Jacob wanted for themselves alone. He knows this is an impossibility, though. There's no secrecy with this vampire family hanging around.

Once they reach the top of the stairs at the front door, Jacob stays a step below and Nessie turns to look at him, blushing and smiling shyly. He heaves a heavy sigh, raises her hand and kisses it gently. She looks into his eyes, willing him to tell her what she wants to hear. "I love you, Nessie."

She smiles wider and leans in to kiss him. "I love you, Jacob." He kisses her back and she moans slightly. "Jacob. My Jacob."

She smiles, kisses his lips one more time, and then retreats into the house, knowing she doesn't need to tell him she'll see him tomorrow. She will. Like she always does. She knows it and so does he.

Her Jacob. _Her_ Jacob. Two parts of the same man who would never co-exist peacefully or reconcile their differences. Two halves in love with two different women. Jacob is in Hell.

He turns around and descends the stairs, slowly making his way off the property in the direction of La Push, each foot step heavier than the last, carrying a great burden on his shoulders weighing him down. As he makes his way deeper into the woods, he hears the tinkling bells he's been wanting to hear for the last two hours while at the same time dreading it. "Hello, Jacob."

His head jerks to the left and there _she_ stands, staring at him, _her _arms crossed, anger clearly on _her_ face. He glares at _her_, furious yet grateful all at the same time for _her_ presence. Furious because he knows why _she's_ here. Grateful because _she's_ near, unknowingly providing a soothing balm to the ache in one half of his soul. "Bella." He gives her a curt nod in greeting.

She takes a step closer, wrinkling her nose, holding her breath but stays where she is. "So you two made it official." It's a statement, not a question, as he knew it would be.

He crosses his arms, his glare still settled on her. "We made it official a while ago, Bells. Remember?"

She scoffs and looks away. "Yeah, I remember. But I'd say things are more..._involved_ now, wouldn't you say?" She turns to sneer at him.

He doesn't flinch. "You might say that."

He sees the pain there, flickering, just for a second and then it's gone. "Hmm, well, I guess we'll be hearing about a proposal sometime soon." Again, another statement, not a question.

He doesn't even try to deny it. "At some point." She scoffs again and looks away. He glances down at her arms and wonders when in the conversation they went from being crossed to holding her body tightly. Just like she used to when _he_ left.

"I didn't know it would feel like this."

He frowns at her whisper and lifts his eyes to her face which is still staring off into the distance. "What?"

She swallows. "This. I didn't know..." She slowly brings her eyes back to his and he sees the pain there, the regret. She's pleading with him but he can't seem to put his finger on what for. She stares at him sadly. "It should have been me."

His breath leaves his body in a giant whoosh and all the anger he felt before went with it. "It was _supposed_ to be you." He whispers it to her, afraid that if he says it any louder, it will burst the bubble they're in and bring them crashing back into the nightmarish hell of a world they call their lives.

She looks like she's in so much pain, so tragically sad, that he's sure if she could cry, she would be. She flashes over to him, still holding her breath, and gently lifts a hand to his temple, slowly trailing her fingers down his cheek in a tender stroking motion. "My Jacob."

He hears the grief coating her tone and he can't bear it. The tears from before begin to roll down his cheeks again. "Yours. Always yours." He chokes out a sob and grabs her hand and places her palm to his wet cheek, hoping she'll feel his hot tears that are spilling for her, for them, and what would never be.

With her other thumb, she reaches up and brushes his tears away. She gently pulls him down to her and places a tender kiss on his forehead, letting her lips linger there, searing themselves into his skin, his soul.

He grabs her and hugs her tightly, not caring how strong her daughter's scent is on him. She's a vampire, she doesn't need to breathe. He needs to feel her against him, just feel _her_.

She wraps her arms around him and softly strokes his scalp, shushing and soothing him in his ear. He buries his face into her neck, sobbing, his heart rejoicing when he catches the faint trace of her scent, ignoring the sickly sweetness that accompanies it. "I love you, Bella. You. Always you. I never stopped. I love you."

With an inhuman speed, he pulls back and places kisses to her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, her temples, her jawline, her chin and then her lips. Her lips are cold, like ice, but he doesn't care. It's still her. Still her when she kisses him back, entangling her fingers in his hair to pull him closer. It doesn't even enter his mind that he had just consummated his relationship with her daughter not that long ago. All that matters is…_her_.

A whimper of pleasure escapes him when she does this. He knows it's _her_ touching him this way, kissing him like this. His hands grasp at her lower back as they had done so long ago.

She pulls back, gasping for air unnecessarily. "Jake, we can't. You're with Renesmee now and I'm-I'm with _him_. We can't."

He nods, staring down at the ground between them.

She moves to step away from him but he snatches her wrist in a lightning fast move and spins her into him. She could fight him on it but she doesn't. Instead she stares up at him expectantly.

He places his forehead against hers and stares into her golden eyes. "I love you. I have since I first saw you and that hasn't changed. And it's never going to. Regardless of anything. You were meant for me, Bells. You know it. I know it. The rest know it. And I was meant for you. Meant to be yours. The only reason I even imprinted on Nessie is because you died when she was born and she was the only part of you left. That's it. But no matter what happens, I'm never going to stop loving you. Never going to stop dreaming about that vision you told me about. Vampires, wolves, imprinting and all that stupid shit is not going to change how I feel about you, not gonna stop me from hoping that maybe one day, you will choose me. Just like I chose you long ago. Just like I choose you every day. Just like I will every day after this no matter what you say, no matter what happens."

Her eyes are wide in the wake of his heart-felt confession. She grabs his hand and notices its shaking. She stares at it intently then lifts her eyes to his. "You're in pain."

He doesn't blink. "Every day you're not with me like you're _supposed_ to be, yes."

She kisses his hand reverently and looks up at him. She raises her other hand to his cheek and he nuzzles it affectionately before turning back to her. "That vision can never come true. You know that."

He sighs and places his forehead against hers again. "Not technically. But that doesn't mean we can't have a life together, _be_ together. You know that, Bells."

She kisses his nose and smiles sadly. "You're imprinted, Jake. On my daughter. She's your mate and...Edward's mine. Two unbreakable bonds. No matter how much you love me, you know it's true. No matter how much I may...love...you."

He closes his eyes. "Say it again, Bells."

"Jake, I don't think-"

"Say it."

"I love you."

He smiles and pushes his forehead into hers more. "It's been such hell these past years and yet, somehow, you say that to me and it makes it all worthwhile. God, I love you, Bells."

He crushes his lips to hers without hesitation and she melts into him. She moans into his mouth and it drives him wild, into a frenzy and he's kissing her harder.

He pulls way, gasping for breath this time. "Meet me later."

She shakes her head. "You know I can't."

He groans. "Please, Bells. Please. You're killing me here. It's just for a little bit. We need to talk. Please."

She looks uncertain, contemplating giving him what he's asking for or if she should just turn and run as far as she can get.

He doesn't give her the chance. He kisses her nose. "Meet me."

She gulps and he hears it. He knows he has her. "Where?"

"Our spot."

Her eyes widen. "But Jake, I can't go-"

He covers her mouth gently with his hand, silencing her effectively. He removes it and kisses her lips quickly before putting his forehead back up against hers. "Don't worry about that. I'll handle it. Just say you'll meet me."

He hears her sigh and she stares up into his eyes. He strokes her hair tenderly, smiling warmly at her. Amazing how touching her seems to calm him.

"Okay. But only for an hour, Jake. That's all I can give you. Any longer than that then _they're_ going to come looking for me. Got it?"

He nods, grinning like an idiot. "Got it." He kisses her forehead and buries his face into her neck. "I love you, Bells."

He hears her sigh again and feels her arms tighten around him. "And I love you, Jake. But, please, don't get your hopes up. I don't want to hurt you but I can't promise you anything. This doesn't mean I'm making a choice. I'm still with Edward and you're still with Renesmee."

He nods, agreeing to whatever she wants to say. He told her he'd love her no matter what. That nothing was going to change. He pulls back and kisses her lips one more time. "I know. Just meet me, Bells. Promise?"

She nods. "I promise."

He smirks. "Good."

She smirks back and shakes her head. "You're relentless, Jacob Black. Do you know that?"

He laughs, his first full laugh since the other day. He throws an arm around her and starts walking them back in the direction of La Push, knowing she can turn and be home in a matter of a minute anytime she chooses to. "I believe I once told you that persistence pays off."

Her brows mash together, grasping for the fuzzy human memory and then laughs when she finally reaches it and it plays throughout her mind. "Typical, Jake."

He smiles and kisses her head. "Yep. I'm annoyingly persistent." He lowers his arm and sneaks his hand down to hers and intertwines their fingers.

She stares at their hands sadly. Today she won't choose him. He knows it. She knows it. She won't choose him tomorrow or the next day, either. She won't choose him within the next week, never mind the next month. But someday, she _will_. Someday, she'll be his like she was meant to be and he'll be hers. Just hers. Like it was _supposed_ to be.

It won't break the imprinting but he'll deal with the pain for the rest of his life, battle with the wolf inside daily, if it means an hour at _her_ side as _hers_. An hour as his and his alone. Just like it was _supposed_ to be.


	2. Always

**A/N: I know Jacob is a bit OOC here but one of my favorite things he said to Bella in the series is "Maybe even then..." and this was just me trying to re-imagine how things would be post Breaking Dawn if that statement ever came into play. Granted, if I could go back and rewrite this, I might change Jacob's reactions a bit more but I figured when I wrote this, Jacob has had plenty of time to get used to the Cullens by now, especially Bella, thanks to the imprint. Still, Jacob probably would have reacted differently so please forgive the OOCness. Warning, major fluff and saccharine sweet dialogue lies ahead.**

**In going over this part to edit it a little bit, I noticed two things. One, I think I said here that Claire is eleven and I'm not positive but I think Claire was two when Quil imprinted on her in the books, wasn't she? So if Nessie is 9 here, then Claire should be 11, right? *full body shudder* Yikes. Anyway, I hope I got that right. And secondly, the dialogue during Jacob and Bella's scene that becomes a bit broken up, I know it reads kind of ridiculously but I'm not very good at showing when someone is speaking while out of breath and Jacob's meant to be in some pain when saying those things so I hope it comes across okay despite the ridiculousness. **

**Listened to this song while writing beach scene: **_Unchained Melody - Sarah McLachlan_

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

_Part 2: Always_

* * *

Jacob sighs as he looks out over the water. The moon is high in the sky, reflecting its brilliance over the waves back at him. He checks the watch on his left wrist. Any minute now. _She_ said _she'd_ be here. _She_ promised.

He had rushed home after _she_ went back to the house. He jumped into the shower, scrubbing extra hard and lathering a few more times than was necessary. He didn't want to smell like he had earlier. That would just make this harder. For both of them.

He was...happy. Just to see _her_. Just like he used to feel back in the day when _she_ would drive over to see him. He couldn't stop smiling.

His father saw him moving from room to room, eyeing him warily. The grin still plastered to his face, Jake stepped out into the hallway. "Do I look okay?" Billy nodded wordlessly and Jake's smile grew bigger. He rushed Billy and grabbed him in a huge hug. "Thanks, old man. I owe you one."

Billy stared wide-eyed at his son who laughed and hurried out the door. "See you later, Dad."

Billy shook his head and smiled himself. He hadn't seen Jacob that happy in years. The imprint must be doing wonders for him. It was about time his son was able to find some happiness.

-STB-

Jacob checks his watch one more time. _She_ was _supposed_ to be here fifteen minutes ago.

He paces the sand, repeatedly inserting and extracting his hands from his pockets. He forces himself to take another deep breath, closing his eyes. No. _She_ said _she_ would be here. _She_ promised and _she_ would.

He had set it all up. Sam had been the furthest thing from understanding but he acquiesced. On the condition that Quil and Embry would escort _her_ to Jacob and Jacob would escort _her_ back across the line. Jacob had readily agreed. Sam had stared at him, almost knowingly, but did not question why this "meeting" needed to take place over the border. And Jacob never provided an explanation.

He runs his hand through his hair, rubbing his head as he walks back and forth. What could be keeping _her_?

Jacob freezes. Oh no. What if _she_ wasn't going to keep _her_ promise after all? What if _she_ had only told him what _she_ knew he wanted to hear? What if _she_ never had any intention of seeing him? His heart hurts at the thought, right beside the pain throbbing in the other half because he _wants_ to see _her_ and not his imprint.

He glances down at his watch. Twenty minutes. _She_'_s_ not coming.

He knew _she_ wouldn't choose him but this was worse. _She_ didn't even want to see him. To hear what he had to say. Not when he was still desperately in love with _her_. Not when he gave away something that was supposed to be _hers_ and _hers_ alone.

Jacob groans in frustration and kicks a rock, sending it flying into the crashing waves. He places his head in his hands and lets a single tear trickle down his right cheek. Why is he doomed to love this woman for the rest of his life? Why is he _made_ to sit around, watching _her _be happy with _him_, when really _she's_ supposed to be his? Why? Why is fate always knocking him to the ground and kicking him when he's down? Why? Why can't _she_ love him back? Why can't he be enough?

The burning scent curls under his nostrils and crawls its way inside, nearly choking him in the process. He drops his hands and turns towards the source.

_She's_ here. Giving him _that _smile. With two very perturbed wolves at _her_ side.

Jake can't help but grin the widest he ever has in his life. He's _so_ happy to see _her_.

He hears a slight growl and catches eyes with Quil. He clears his throat and puts on his Alpha mask. "Okay guys, I'll take it from here. Thanks."

Quil growls again and turns, sprinting back into the woods before someone can see them, never looking back. Jacob understands. Even though Claire is only eleven, Quil is happy. And Quil is anything but stupid. Quil knows him all too well. He knows what that smile means.

Embry is more forgiving, though. He whines and Jacob gives him a grateful smile. "I'm fine. Thanks for doing this, Em. I appreciate it. We'll be out of here soon. Let Sam know, will you?"

Embry whines again but shakes his massive head. Embry turns to leave, glancing at Bella one more time who smiles over at him, and he sprints off after Quil. Bella watches him go and Jacob watches her.

She turns back to find him smiling at her. She smiles _her_ smile in return. "You look rather well-dressed for a _talk_, Jacob Black." Her smile turns into a smirk as does his.

"So do you, Bells."

She takes a step toward him, shaking her head. Jacob has on light khakis and a white button-down shirt. She smiles adoringly at him when she sees it's untucked. "Are you dressed for a date, Jake?"

His smirk is so wide, he can't deny it even if he tried. Instead, he stares at her. "Are you?"

Bella's wearing a dress that stops two inches below her knees. It's a darker shade of blue, making her look elegant yet simple in the light dancing off the moving water. Her straps are thick but not too thick, showing her perfect pale shoulders as well as the slender curve of her neck hidden behind the curtain of soft chestnut curls flowing down her back. She almost looks the same as she did back at her…..prom. _Almost_.

She shakes her head again, chuckling. "Oh, Jake." She sounds sad but she smiles.

Jacob extends his hand to her and she takes it, stepping into his arms. He releases her hand and places his underneath her hair, gently clasping the back of her neck as his other hand gently strokes her left cheek. It reminds him of how he had wanted to touch her at that prom he had crashed to deliver his father's far-fetched (what he thought at the time) warning so long ago.

Their smiles are gone now, fading when the icy flames surge through them at the contact. Her eyes close and her breath is shallow as she leans into his touch.

Jacob watches her sadly, wishing he could do this every day for the rest of his life. Just this. Just this touch. Touching her. Feeling her underneath his skin. Ignoring the cold marble perfection. Just _her_.

He feels her frigid lips press lightly against the skin of the inside of his wrist. A kiss of reverence. A kiss of love. The purest kind. A love that will not change over time. That will not fade with other people or other supernatural destinies. _This_ is the real thing. He's always known it to be. Always known it was this way between them. Always known that their love would stand the test of time. No matter how many decades will pass. No matter how many generations. He will always be hers.

His hand begins to tremble with the pain running through his veins. Her eyes open and she cradles his shaking hand in hers. "You're in pain."

He smiles faintly. "I always am when it comes to you."

Bella looks at him sadly and kisses his hand. "I'm sorry." She lets out a deep breath, closes her eyes tightly and hanging her head in regret, keeping their hands to her cheek. "For everything. I never meant to put you through all of this. I just..." She sighs and her lids clamp down tighter and then she opens them to look up at him, pleading for his understanding. "I just couldn't be without _him_."

He lowers his eyes to the ground. He does understand. It's the way he feels about her.

"And I still can't." Jacob closes his eyes in pain. "Just like you can't be without her."

His eyes flip open and snap to hers angrily. "Wrong. _You're_ the one I can't be without."

Bella frowns and gazes at him in pain. "Jake, she's your imprint. You said it yourself. That it's like gravity moving, that nothing matters more than her."

Jake pulls his hand out of hers which is still shaking heavily, but now with anger instead of pain. "And I also said that I would never see anyone but you. And I don't. I still don't. You're the only one I see, Bella. God!"

He stalks off to their tree and sits down, his head in his hands, grabbing at his hair frantically. He lifts his head and drops his hand, looking over at her. "Why, Bella? Why, for once, can't I just be enough for you? Why?" He hears his voice catch on the end but he can't stop. "Don't you have any idea how much I love you? You're _supposed _to be with me and you know it. But you fight me on it tooth and nail every time. I'm stuck in this soulless hell of a reality that is my life now thanks to you. I hurt every goddamn day that I have to see that bloodsucker kiss you and hold your hand and God, even hear _him _at night when you're both-doing-_THAT_! Christ!"

He winces and looks away, feeling the tears drip slowly onto his russet cheeks. He makes no effort to wipe them away or hide them from her. "I just..." He sighs and closes his eyes. "I love you, Bella. You're the one. Not her. I've tried. I really have. But no matter what, she'll never be you. I love _you_. And I just wish I was enough." He whispers his last statement to her.

In a flash, she's next to him and he feels her cold fingers trailing after a tear rolling down his cheek. "You've always been enough, Jake. Always. I was a fool to never admit it to myself, for not realizing it sooner."

His eyes open and snap to hers, widening in shock.

Bella strokes his cheek gently with the back of her index and middle fingers. "It was me. This is all...me. Never you. I chose this. I chose _him_ and _them_. This is me. I did this. To us." He doesn't say a word and she sighs and sits down next to him.

She threads her fingers into his hair and massages his scalp as he looks at her. "You're my one regret." Her whisper cuts through him and rips his heart to pieces again.

Jacob swallows thickly and chokes out a whisper back to her. "Because you met me?"

She shakes her head slowly but remains silent, staring at him as she continues her tender ministrations on him. She leans in gently and kisses him. He kisses her back with everything he can muster from the remnant of his heart that's for her and her alone.

In the blink of an eye, she's straddling him, kissing him passionately, and tangling both hands in his hair and pulling him closer to her. Their kissing is ardent, full of need and desire, yet remains tender and pure, full of the love and devotion that's been between them all this time.

Bella breaks the kiss and leans her head back so he can kiss her neck and he does, each brush of his lips a silent worship of the girl he's loved since he was fifteen. Since before he met her. Since before he was born. Just like it was _supposed_ to be.

"I love you." He pulls back to look at her and she stares at him through half-lidded eyes. "I've always loved you."

Jacob swallows again and lifts up a hand to her face, brushing his thumb gently across her lips. "I love you, Bells." He smiles regardless of the tears making their way out of his eyes.

She kisses his thumb and then moves in and kisses the tears away before bringing her lips back to his. She fists his hair tightly and kisses him deeply, moving to be even closer.

One hand grasps her neck gently, pulling her closer to him as well. The other clenches and unclenches repeatedly in the small of her back.

The breathing through their noses becomes harsh and urgent but never do they break apart. Jacob wouldn't dare pull away from her now and Bella doesn't need to; her breathing is more for dramatic effect but he can't care less. All he sees, hears, and feels is Bella. Everything else ceases to exist. Even the pain burning in his body is no match for the hold Bella has on his senses. On his heart. So he doesn't hear it when it happens. He doesn't see it. He doesn't feel it until it's already done.

In a flash, Bella has him out of his pants and is taking him inside her. They both gasp when she fully sits down on him. His mouth is open in shock but his eyes are half shut with the passion this amazing feeling is producing in him.

Bella smirks and knocks him to the ground, separating them momentarily. She pushes him back up against the tree and straddles him again. His hands grip her hips and hers grip his shoulders as she fills herself with him once more.

They gasp again in chorus at the incredible feeling. She places her forehead against his, not moving, with both of them breathing heavily.

Jacob's trembling hand reaches up and brushes her hair back over her shoulder before cupping her cheek gently. "B-Bells. Are you s-sure?"

She nods and leans in to kiss him. She whispers against his lips, "I love you."

He feels a twinge of guilt and hears the angry roar of the wolf inside him but it's all overshadowed by _her_. "I love you, too." He smiles and so does she.

Bella kisses him again and begins to move ever so slowly, sliding up and down.

Jacob watches her in awe and moans quietly while grasping at her hips. He doesn't move, he doesn't need to. She's making love to him. Just like he never thought would happen but always hoped it would. Just like it was _supposed_ to be.

She's biting her lip and moving her forehead against his, moaning every now and then. Her fingers are like small knives in his shoulders with their iron grip but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything right now. He just cares about her. And the way she's making him feel. The way they fit together perfectly. She's not warm but with his high body temperature, there's enough heat for the both of them.

He notices that she tightens down on him each time she sits down and it makes him groan and grab her harder. "Unngh-Bella-ungh..."

"I love you, Jacob," she whispers to him and removes one of his hands from her hips and intertwines their fingers and pushes their hands back behind them, pinning them to the tree.

He shuts his eyes and his mouth opens, pushing against her forehead, in a very pleasurable pain. "I-I-l-lo-ungh-love-Bellaa-ungh-y-yo-u."

She's moving faster, only a smidgen, still slowly but he feels himself tightening. "Yes," he hears her whisper at a barely audible pitch that only his supernatural hearing could pick up. "Jacob…_my_ Jacob…."

He opens his eyes halfway and looks at her. The flush she should be sporting if she still had a beating heart is noticeably absent. But she's watching him adoringly through her own half-closed eyes. He grabs her and kisses her, moaning into her mouth.

Bella grinds against him harder in response, drawing more moans from his lips, but continues to move slowly.

He feels as if something big is about to happen, as if he's about to combust, break down and just die. He knows he's close but it's not connected to this feeling sitting inside his chest, getting heavier and heavier with each of her thrusts. Almost as if his body is about to give out, his own lungs choking him, refusing to let in air. It's so severe, it overtakes the pain, the pure pleasure she's giving him.

It worries him, thinking that this is it, Bella is really going to kill him just like he always knew she would someday. But he can't stop himself. If this is how it's going to happen, he can't imagine any other way he'd want to go. What better way than his soul mate, his _real_ one, his love, making perfect heavenly love to him against their tree on the land he grew up on and protected well until his death?

Jacob feels it and it's crushing him. He's having trouble breathing. He breaks the kiss to gasp for air that he knows isn't coming.

Her hands work their way into his hair again and she once again places her forehead against his, staring into his eyes as she moves.

He grabs her face, wheezing helplessly, and pushes into her forehead more. "I-I-l-l-love y-you B-Bells-s. D-Don't y-y-ou ev-ver for-rget-t i-it. I-I ch-choose y-you. Al-ways. Alw-a-ys." He kisses her, making sure to give her his last breaths. He feels it, it's more painful than the actual imprint pain itself. It's so severe it makes him grunt loudly into her mouth. She tries to pull away but he holds her fast. He can't breathe, he's dying. This is it.

Bella's stopped moving, struggling to get free to see what's wrong. She can hear his heartbeat pounding out of control, he knows it.

He hears the wolf roar in fury and a deafening plea for self-preservation. He ignores it. He was _hers_ first. Way before the wolf ever took over. He belongs to _her_. And that's how it will stay. That's how it will end.

He growls into her mouth, holds her tight and thrusts up into her repeatedly, each one a little harder than the last. She's screaming into his mouth but he knows it's more from her worry for him and struggle to get free than it is her pleasure. She knows something's wrong, knows something's happening.

Jacob can feel his heart pounding even faster as the weight crushes his chest, almost as if a 6 ton elephant is sitting on him. His lower body begins to tighten even further, still experiencing the pleasure amidst his life being snuffed out. He thrusts faster, holding her, keeping his lips glued to hers. She pushes back against him but he holds her. He feels the beginning pulse and the weight encapsulates his chest for good.

This is it. "I-I l-lo-lov-ve y-yo-u-u B-Be-lla-a." He covers her mouth with his one more time and thrusts up into her deeply. Then it happens. The final pulse. The pulse he was always meant to feel inside of her. The pulse that was always meant to be for them and them alone.

He needs to give her this last part of himself before he ends. Even though it won't come to fruition he just needs her to have this one last piece of him. She has everything else.

Jacob will always be hers. Always. Not even death will take that from him.

He spurts deep inside her, yelling into her mouth, a roar almost turning into a scream and the weight comes to claim him, stealing his breath and he swears he can hear a final sickening crack as it crushes him completely. Like a loud crack of thunder.

And just like that, the darkness engulfs him, overtaking him, and he's gone. He doesn't even hear her screaming his name or feel her grabbing his face. His limbs slacken and give out and he falls on his side to the ground, everything going black.

-STB-

Jacob awakes to a melodious tinkling of bells, his new favorite sound. "Jacob! Oh please! Jake, come on! Please wake up! Please!"

His eyes slowly open to find Bella hovering over him. He sees the evident worry on her face, her golden eyes flickering at every movement of his. He reaches up a hand to touch her face in reassurance. "Bells?"

"Thank God! Jake, I thought I lost you," she whispers in his ear as she engulfs him in a hug, nearly breaking his ribs, and holds him to her tightly.

He hugs her back and kisses her hair softly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." He chuckles but she doesn't. He pulls back, caressing her cheek, searching her face for answers. He sees nothing but fear. He had really scared her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, honey. Come here." He pulls her to him gently and kisses her.

And that's when he notices it. There's no pain. No trembling. No wolf growling inside of him. Nothing. His eyes pop open and he draws back, gaping at Bella.

She stares at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"Bells, I need you to kiss me. Really kiss me. Right now. Kiss me like your life-er, _my_ life depends on it. Kiss me."

Her brows mash together but she nods her assent and leans in, taking his lips in hers. She deepens the kiss and clenches her fists in his hair once more, pulling him closer.

No pain. Nothing. Jacob dares to think _the _name, her name, and yet…..nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He hears his heart beating faster when Bella straddles him once again, hears his rough breathing through his nose so he knows death hasn't taken him like he previously thought. He's not one of the undead, a quick thinking action on Bella's part somehow miraculously ignoring his werewolf blood. His heart is beating. And it's beating with a newfound strength for _her_. So why is it that the pain is gone?

He pulls back, breathless, and stares into her golden eyes. "I love you."

Bella smiles that smile that is his and his alone. "I love you, too." She places her forehead against his.

Nothing, no pain. He conjures up images from earlier, from the last nine years, and nothing. Not an ounce of feeling, good or bad. The only images that seem to stir up something inside his chest are of _her_. And _her_ alone.

He feels lighter, happier. Freer. If this is a dream, he never wants to wake, holding onto his dream world and dream girl in eternal slumber. Where everything is as it should be. Where everything is as it's _supposed_ to be.

Jacob smiles at her happily and she grins in return, staring at him in puzzlement. "What?"

He leans in and kisses her. "Thank you."

Bella laughs. "Oh-kay. For what? Almost killing you?"

"Yes."

She sits up and the smile wipes off her face. "That's not funny, Jake. Not funny at all. What are you even talking about?"

He strokes her hair tenderly with one hand and caresses her cheek with the other. "I chose you."

Amazing. Her skin is flawless, impenetrable and smoothed out for all eternity and yet, she is still able to get that minute crinkle in her forehead when she looks at him like he's finally gone off the deep end. Just like she's looking at him now. "What?"

Jacob leans in and whispers to her lips, "I chose you. And somehow, someone somewhere let me."

Her eyes widen and she pulls back to stare at him. "What? Jake, what are you saying?"

He lets the tear that's been begging to escape make its way onto his cheek, her eyes watching its free-fall. "I'm saying I'm yours, Bells. Completely yours. Just like I was always _supposed_ to be."

Bella maintains her confused expression for a minute, though he's pretty sure with her frighteningly fast vampire mind she's put it together already, and sure enough, it lightens with her realization. Her mouth opens in shock. "You mean...?" He nods and lifts her hand to his heart, staring into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

He nods again, leans in and kisses her sweetly before pulling back to lift her hand to kiss it gently. He places it back over his heart. "It's yours. _Only_ yours."

She looks ecstatic and horrified at the same time. And he knows why. He tenderly strokes the side of her face. "Let's not overthink this, Bells. Can we just enjoy the moment? Enjoy my accomplishmenthere?"

She nods slowly, still staring down at their joined hands on his chest.

Jacob moves his hand down to her chin, cups it gently and forces her eyes up to his. He smirks at her. "So, on the first date, huh? I never thought of you as that type of girl, Bells."

She frowns and smacks his chest with her free hand, making him laugh.

He knows he's averted the emotional crisis for now. They can deal with it all later. Right now, he just wants to hold her in his arms. Right where _she_ _belongs_.

"This was not a date, Jacob Black."

"Oh, really? And why not?"

Bella glares at him. "No food, no movie, nothing romantic. We barely had a conversation."

He pulls her into him and holds her tightly. "That's true. You did jump my bones pretty fast there. Hmm, I think you're right. Now that you've had your way with me, I believe you should buy me dinner."

She continues to glare up at him, her arms crossed.

Jacob shrugs, smiling. "It's the least you can do." She smacks his arm and he laughs, kissing her forehead and hugging her tight.

He's done it. He can't believe it. He's actually done it. He feels a small twinge of guilt for the girl that will be heartbroken after this but he doesn't love her anymore. Not like that. He loves _her_. _She_ _belongs_ in his arms; not her. _She_ belongs with him; not _him_. He feels the truth of it, the certainty, right down to the depths of his soul. There's no other way this could've happened. He just wishes it could have happened before he and Nessie had been intimate. That way she could avoid the heartbreak and pain that was sure to come later tonight when he tells her.

Regardless of whether Bella chooses him right now or not. He can't live a lie. He _won't_. It's not fair to her or _him_.

And Bella _will_ choose him. It's only a matter of when. And he'll wait for her, even if he has to wait a few more decades, however long it takes. Because he knows. _That's_ how it's _supposed_ to be.


	3. Yours

**A/N: Warning, major fluff and a bit of saccharine sweet dialogue and angst lies ahead. Each part has skipped ahead a portion of time.**

**In re-editing this part, I came across a few things I thought I would address here. In previous postings, some readers have asked me how Charlie was unaware of Bella's vampire traits when so much time has passed since Breaking Dawn. I tried to make that clearer in the re-edit but just in case, here's where I got that idea. In my opinion, just like in the book, Bella would have continued to wear contact lenses, not touch Charlie with her bare skin, etc. Bella would have always been careful to maintain the charade (even though Charlie knows something unnatural has happened) with the full support of the Cullens. In this part, she gets a little...careless. She's not as rigidly controlled as she used to be but still maintain the super self-control she has in the books. I believed Bella's character changed dramatically in Breaking Dawn and not always in a good way but with Jacob, even after the imprint, she was always herself around him when nobody else was around, because he was her best friend no matter what. Being with him in the way she has in this story, there's bound to be some changes. Secondly, I know this is confusing but even though it's in 3rd person, I consider it to be from Jacob's POV. So while I'm not typing out his exact thoughts I still try to tell it from what I think would be his perspective which is why, except in dialogue, he never refers to any of the Cullens by their names, except for Bella and Renesmee. He doesn't see any of the others as human but I had to find some way to distinguish each of them so I tried to model after the book by giving them nickname-type-descriptions, i.e. the doctor, the blonde, the big one, etc. I know Jacob calls Rosalie Blondie in Breaking Dawn but after the imprint is broken and what happens in this chapter, I believe he wouldn't have even referred to her as that, except maybe in dialogue to annoy her. And for Edward, Jacob just refers to him as he or him, he doesn't even give him that because to him, Edward is nothing more than _the_ bloodsucker or leech, his constant impediment to Bella's affections. On the flip side of that, Bella is just like the Cullens but to Jacob (and this is going by Breaking Dawn as well), she's still Bella to him and this is why he's not completely disgusted by her. I know there's always an ongoing debate about Jacob and Vampire Bella and his character and canon, etc., but in my opinion, had Renesmee not been an issue and Jacob was aware of her super self-control and had the opportunity to observe her after her change, she still would have just been Bella to him but with the "freaky eyes". ;-) Sorry for the long A/N, but I felt it was important to explain these things just in case I still didn't properly clarify them in this installment. Thanks for reading! =) **

**All words in bold and italics are from the books. Passages in italics are memories/flashbacks. Present tense at beginning and end indicates present day. **

**Listening: **_Flawless - The Neighborhood  
_

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

_Part 3: Yours_

* * *

They walk slowly through the forest in Forks, headed back to the Cullen household. A tortoise's pace for the two supernatural beings they are, containing the inhuman speed they had within. Their fingers are still intertwined, their hands holding onto the other's desperately as they keep pace with one another, side by side. A comfortable yet sad silence encapsulates the air between them.

Jacob feels Bella tighten her grip on his hand. He lowers his eyes to the ground and squeezes her fingers back.

They are close now, soon to meet the invisible line that Jacob can't cross. The line that Bella will have to, without him at her side.

In order to remain undetected, Jacob has to stay behind, watching her walk further and further away from him until she is out of sight.

His chest tightens in response as each step brings them closer. He decides to distract himself from the journey he's come to hate with a fierce passion. He clears his throat quietly. "So, how far have you gotten in that book I gave you?"

Bella turns to him and smiles, making his heart lift and his face light up with his own smile. "It's my third time reading it."

His jaw drops as he stares at her in incredulity and wonderment. He hears the tinkling laugh that has become one of the sounds he loves most next to the three little words that tumble off her lips often as of late. "Well, it's not like I need to sleep, Jacob. I have the time."

He nods and squeezes her hand again. His original intention in giving her the book had been just that, to serve as a distraction for her. For all the times he couldn't be with her. Bella had smiled his smile when he informed her it was from his mother's small collection of books that had been stored in a closet for years. She had kissed him even more deeply then, pulling back to stare up into his eyes. "Thank you," she had murmured. "I'll keep it safe. Always." She then squeezed his hand meaningfully. Bella knew how significant the gift was and the fact that he had given it to her, given her a piece of his mother and by extension, his heart - the one piece Bella never knew since she hadn't met the kind and loving Sarah Black.

Bella smiles wider at him and squeezes his hand back. "I really love it. Thank you."

Jacob smiles again, stops, lifts a hand to her cheek and leans in to kiss her. "I really love _you_." He kisses her deeply, making her moan into his mouth which he is all too happy to accept. Her hands work their way into his hair and pull him down into her more. He encases her in his arms and pulls her up to the tips of her toes to meet him, holding her tightly. He breaks away to pull in some necessary air and begins to softly kiss her neck.

"Oh, Jake."

The words whispered into his ear accentuated by her moans feed the frenzy stirring within him already. That's it. He has to have her once more before she leaves him for the night.

His mouth covers hers greedily and his hands dip to the small of her back, lightly scratching the fabric covering her skin, indicating his need, as he walks her back to the nearest tree.

She grants him permission to take what he wants by jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jacob pushes her into the bark as gentle as his passion allows him to and in a matter of seconds after some fumbling, he's deep inside her.

They break apart and both gasp loudly, staring into each other's eyes. Each time feels just as incredible as the first time. And each time, they both take a moment to marvel at the feeling of their souls working to fill in each other's gaps, completing them and making them whole as a single entity. Just as they were _supposed_ to since day one.

He would never feel this with anyone else. Even with the magic of an imprint. This is who his other half is. No one else could ever fit him so perfectly.

His eyes drift closed and he places his forehead against hers, his eyelids scrunching slightly at the pleasurable feeling. "Damn, Bells..."

She brushes her lips against his but doesn't kiss him. Instead she lines them up , ridge for ridge in each lip, and whispers to him, letting her cool breath dance along his own warm one. "I love _you_, Jacob."

He swallows and starts breathing heavily. He opens his eyes and caresses her face with his hand. He loves the way she looks at him now. It's a trial to see in her topaz eyes but it's there, hidden deep within the flecks of gold. She lets him see all the love and devotion she has for him. Every day, it grows more and more than he ever thought possible. And every day, it makes his heart swell to an impossible size, more than should be safely allowed for any vital organ of the human body. Even a werewolf's heart.

Jacob knows what she wants to hear and no matter how many times he tells her, no matter how many different ways, it will never ever be enough for either of them. He'll never stop telling her. Ever. "I'm _yours_, sweetheart. _All_ yours."

Bella grabs his face and pulls him to her, crushing his lips with hers. He moans and begins a slow movement within her. She places one hand behind her head, grasping the trunk behind her tightly. Her other hand grips his shoulder.

He smiles wickedly against her lips and buries his teeth in her bottom one, snagging it into his mouth. He places both of his hands underneath her thighs and pushes her into the tree more. He knows what she wants and he's more than happy to give her what she desires.

He slams into her forcefully, making her cry out repeatedly, speedily thrusting in and out of the woman he's sworn to love until the day he takes his last breath. The tree shakes under their combined weight and strength, a minute snapping is heard but ignored.

Jacob pulls away to stare into her eyes, panting with the effort of his movements. Both her hands snake up to the back of his head and Bella pulls him towards her so she can look into his deep onyx better.

They study each other, never once breaking their gaze, completely oblivious to the sounds their bodies are making, connecting on a much deeper level than the physical one they're currently experiencing. When they do this, time ceases to exist as do all other mitigating factors outside. A place where the supernatural is forbidden access to. A place that only allows two souls that have had the rare fortune to find each other in such a desolate and insane world to come together.

They never know just how long they float in this state of utopian bliss, but each time it pushes Jacob over the edge, forcing him to break their connection by closing his eyes in the pleasurable pain her body inflicts on him.

Bella moves against him, matching his rhythm flawlessly as only she can, helping him to race to his release, moaning into his mouth as she flashes forward and sneaks her tongue in between his parted lips.

He grunts incessantly as his body tightens and begins to pulse within her. His grip tightens on her thighs and he pushes faster, reaching the inhuman speed he denied himself before.

She takes his bottom lip between her teeth and tugs it into her mouth, sucking on it.

"Ungh...Bells...uhm-uhn-Bella!"

She devours his mouth as he fills her with the part of himself no one else will ever know.

Jacob feels her shriek escape her lips into his and he knows his release has triggered her own as her fingernails cut deeply into his shoulder blades, making him groan. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tighter to him as they shake and convulse together, swallowing every delicious sound the other makes.

Eventually, their eyes reluctantly open, adjusting their vision to take in each other again, letting the streaks of white among the star shapes fade as they blink them away. They pull back, both chests heaving excessively, gasping for air that just doesn't seem to exist in the bubble they've created.

He lifts a hand to her face, stroking the smooth skin tenderly. He forces his forehead to hers and kisses her nose. He waits a few moments before saying the first thing that comes to his mind, the first thought he has every morning he wakes up and every night before he goes to sleep. "I love you so much, Bella. So fucking much."

She smiles and kisses him sweetly before placing her forehead back against his, whispering with eyes closed, still smiling. "I love you, Jacob. _My_ Jacob."

He smiles in return and kisses her once more before lowering her down gently. As he watches her smooth down the skirt of her dress, he rubs his hand on the back of his neck. She looks up and he gives her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I know we were all set before but I couldn't help myself. I shouldn't-"

In a lightning quick movement, Bella closes the few feet between them and places her fingers to his lips, silencing him. "Never apologize. _Never_ for that." He nods and kisses her fingers. She smiles adoringly at him. "Besides, I'll take care of it on my way home. No need to worry."

She resumes fixing her dress but he grabs her hand and pulls it to his lips. "It's a good thing you don't live with me. You wouldn't be able to leave the house for a few weeks. I'd make sure of that." He winks at her and kisses her hand. She laughs but looks at him sadly.

They ignore the truth that skids to a halt right next to them, willing them to notice its presence. They ignore the fact that Jacob had been right.

_The broken imprint had devastated Renesmee, sending her into hysterics, begging him to stay with her, pleading her abiding love for him, imprint or no imprint._

_Jacob had stayed strong although his heart had silently broken for her, seeing her tears and hearing her sobs, on her knees, begging him to love her as much as she loves him. He couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't lie to her. He needed to be honest with her. He owed her that at least. He told her the truth and watched her heart crack in two. She didn't make a sound as he told her that he couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear, that he didn't love her in _that _way after the imprint had been destroyed, severing the incorporeal bond between them. She asked how it had happened and he admitted he had almost died and somehow, in that instance, he was released from the imprint, therefore, breaking it completely. One look at her tear-streaked face and he mercifully spared her the details surrounding the phenomenon. He didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had._

_He promised to be there for her, as her friend, which Renesmee shirked off in her justified anger. She had ended the conversation by running into the house and up the stairs, wailing uncontrollably, with him watching her go. He wished even more that the imprint could have been broken before they had given themselves to one another. He didn't want to cause her pain, imprint or no imprint. _

_For that, Jacob would always regret not having fought harder, not doing all he could to spare the heart of this poor innocent girl that had been shattered because he had been so careless. He would regret it the rest of his life._

_Once Renesmee had slammed her door shut, with the motherly vampire flitting up behind her, Jacob was left in a room full of furious vampires who looked more than ready to rip him apart in the way he had just ripped their little girl to pieces. The only two whose expressions differed were the doctor and Bella._

_The doctor was sympathetic to Jacob's case, more than appreciative of his willingness to inform Renesmee and the family of the truth than the others were willing to be. Bella was horrified and worried at the same time._

_She had begged Jacob to postpone his announcement to her daughter, willing him to wait and reconsider his decision. She had reiterated his own statements regarding the imprint, declaring it unbreakable. She pleaded with him one last time to speak to Sam before saying anything while they rearranged their clothes, to confirm what he believed to be true before breaking her daughter's heart. But in the end, he had refused. It was the first time in years he had refused her anything and it hurt him to do it, but he had no choice. He had to do the right thing._

_They ended up arguing, with Bella slapping him when he assured her of his undying love for her and her alone. He had grabbed her and pinned her down to the ground, willing her to hear him, to hear that she was his choice and that he would _never _change his mind. She struggled to get free, unwilling to listen, to believe what he said was true. For good measure, she had thrown her bloodsucker in his face, insisting her love for _him_ was it for her and that she had been mistaken; Jacob had _never _been enough. He had lost his temper then, lost all control, and forced his mouth to hers. He had made love to her once more, feral and more ferocious than he had earlier, yelling his love for her out to the world, not caring in the least who heard._

_Afterwards, as the deep scratches on his back healed, his tears trickled down onto her cheeks in a way that if he didn't know any better, would have sworn they were leaving her own eyes, Jacob begged her not to break him again, to give them the second chance they had miraculously been given, to finally choose him as she was _supposed _to all along. Why else would he be her one of her biggest regrets?_

_Before Bella could give some scathing answer, he had kissed her again and told her he would do what he needed to do. Nothing she could say, no matter how angry or hurtful, would stop him. Nothing she could say that he would believe. He had seen it in her before when she had kissed him. He had seen just how much she loved him still. So he admonished her to save the breath she didn't really need and to stop spouting nothing but hurt and lies at him. Jacob had then picked her up, with her struggling the entire time, and ran her to the border, keeping her tightly wrapped in his arms so she couldn't fight. Once they were in the Cullens' territory, he had let her go and phased. She ran after him, begging, yelling, threatening but he never slowed. He washed off in the creek by their house as best he could, her doing the same as her pleas fell on deaf ears, and then he dressed and went to do what he was hell bent and determined to do._

_And he had done it._

_"You filthy mangy mutt! I am gonna rip you limb from limb!" Of course, the blonde had been the first to speak._

_The doctor held up a hand. "Rose, enough. Let's not rush to judgment. Jacob did the right thing here."_

_The blonde opened her mouth to protest when _his_ smooth voice could be heard, cutting through the room and right to Jacob. "I am sorry, Jacob. I truly am but you are no longer welcome in our home." Bella's startled gasp did nothing to dissuade _his_ cool tone. Jacob nearly smirked; the bloodsucker was completely predictable. _He_ wasn't sorry, not in the least. "I would advise you to leave. Now." Naturally, now that Jacob was no longer bound to the family and in reverse, now that there wasn't any attacking wolves on the horizon and Jacob was of no use, he was easily expendable. Jacob didn't respond, choosing to glare _his_ way instead. _

_"Edward, there's no need-"_

He_ glared right back at him. "No, Carlisle. He is not to be allowed anywhere near Renesmee. I do not want him hurting her any further, even if only by his presence alone. She doesn't deserve anymore pain than has already been caused tonight."_

_Jacob's eyes narrowed, wondering what _he_ could have possibly meant, but refused to think any more on the subject for fear of giving anything away._

_Bella's eyes were wide and she looked horribly upset. She placed a hand on _his_ arm, making Jacob involuntarily growl quietly, making all of their heads turn back towards him. _His_ eyes were now narrowed in much the same fashion as Jacob's. "Edward. Let's not go overboard here. Jacob has been nothing but a good friend to us, to me. Let's not forget he abandoned his pack to protect us. _Before_ Renesmee was born. There's no call for treating him this way, for being nothing but, however brutally, honest." Jacob shot a satisfied smirk towards _him_ but inside, Jacob's heart felt lighter. After Bella's harsh words earlier, he hadn't expected her to not only defend him, to _him_ out of everyone, but remind her family of the debt they owed him that had never been repaid._

He_ stared down at her and smiled indulgently, choosing to cup her face and stroke her cheek lovingly. This time, Jacob kept the urge to growl warningly at bay. "Yes, love. Let's _not_forget he did abandon his pack. For _you_. He's been nothing but a good friend. To _you_. The only other one in his thoughts all these years besides _our _daughter. And now that his affections have lessened in response to the bond between them being severed and his intentions have changed, who do you think those affections will immediately transfer to?"_

_Jacob hadn't said a word. He could have denied it, for her sake, but he didn't want to. Even though he was willing to wait for her to make the ultimate decision, he refused to lie. It would be a sacrilege to do so after what they had shared. So he remained silent, watching the expression on Bella's face change to horror when she realized he wasn't going to refute _his_ accusations._

_She quickly turned back to her bloodsucker husband, immediately aiming to soothe and reassure. Jacob's heart broke, realizing what was about to happen but prepared himself for the impending pain that was looming overhead like a giant tidal wave. He should have known, _had _known, this would occur but still, it hurt. "Edward, even if that's true, you don't need to be worried or jealous. And you shouldn't ban him from the house just because he might still harbor some feelings for me, for who I _was_. He promised Renesmee friendship. She might be angry and hurt now, but what if she changes her mind later on? Are you really going to deny her that if she wants it? Are you prepared to make them our enemies once again? We'll have to leave." The pain consumed Jacob, hearing her so casually refer to him and his pack brothers as nothing more than _them_, worried only that it might cause ripples in the peaceful atmosphere that had existed since his imprint. However, once she mentioned that they….she might be leaving, the pain annihilated him. _His_ eyes flickered over him briefly, most likely reading that last bit, before returning to Bella's. Jacob couldn't care at that point, the pain was too much._

_Before _he_ could say another word, a shout came from upstairs. "I'll never want it! Make him leave, Daddy! Please!" Renesmee's mournful cry could be heard from behind the closed door, followed by her painful sobbing. _

_Everyone had shot Jacob a death glare then. The doctor looked apologetic towards him and then lowered his eyes. Bella looked scared, uncertain what to do._

He_ turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm protecting our daughter which you should also be doing. I understand that you still maintain close ties with him but she comes before anything, before _friendship_. You know that."_

_Bella had looked towards Jacob one more time, whose impassive expression hadn't changed though the turmoil inside continued to plague him, and then gave a curt nod, following the doctor's example and lowered her eyes._

_Jacob had expected it, for her to give in so easily, but it didn't stop the destruction of his heart he had felt when, _again_, she didn't choose him._

He_ swiveled _his_ head back to Jacob and stared at him with a deadly sneer. "That settles it then, Jacob. You're no longer welcome here. We appreciate everything you and your pack have done. We truly do. But from now on, you and the other wolves are no longer allowed on this property. Except Seth who will always be welcome in this household. Should the need arise for any kind of meeting, Sam will once again be the one contacted. We will honor the treaty your forefathers agreed upon but we will go back to the original terms. Is that understood?"_

_Jacob had let out a quiet breath, hoping to expel some of the pain, and allowed his angry but cool head to take over, nodding. "Sure, _leech_." He ignored Bella's wince. "I understand perfectly. While we're on the subject, allow me to remind you of our terms as well. If any of you, except the doctor or Renesmee, even think about breathing across that line, there will be war." He took a step closer, his arms crossed, making the bloodsuckers tense and the blonde crouch into an attack position. Inwardly, Jacob smirked, knowing full well the female leech wouldn't attack unless he did first or the doctor allowed her to. And neither was going to happen; Jacob was carefully controlled, no matter how much he desired to rip all of those before him to shreds and burning them into ash…..except Bella. He refused to meet Bella's pained gaze that was trained on him. Pain? She was in pain? He had done nothing but endure it time and time again since he met her, since he had made the unfortunate mistake of falling for her. Bella had no idea what pain really was. Her little flirtation with it, in the form of the hole in her chest when her bloodsucker left, didn't even compare. Jacob focused on the glaring leech in front of him instead. "And this time, you'll lose."_

_Jacob's words rang with certainty throughout the room. Even Renesmee's cries had silenced in the wake of his statement. Everyone knew he was right; the Packs' numbers had increased due to their presence. Regardless of immortal strength and some supernatural gifts, they wouldn't win this one. And if war did happen, Sam would immediately defer to Jacob's natural Alpha authority, no questions asked. Under the latter's leadership, the Cullens would be destroyed. Jacob and the wolves wouldn't stop until each and every one of them had been torn apart and turned to ashes on the ground. While the imprint between Jacob and Renesmee had cemented the truce between the two factions, the hatred for each other (mostly from the wolves' side except for Seth; the blonde and southern leeches) had never really gone away. It was too powerful, too instinctual and would always be there, regardless of promises and treaties. And if Jacob led the charge…the Cullens wouldn't stand a chance. _He_, knowing this, snarled and pulled Bella into him protectively, but gave a reluctant nod._

_Jacob smirked, refusing to allow the pain through at seeing the action or Bella's new position in the bloodsucker's arms. "Now that we understand one another, have a nice existence, bloodsuckers. Or at least, what's left of it." He had chuckled wickedly and then turned and left, never once looking towards Bella. Once out of the house, he had phased and ran home. He knew he should be angry with her for not defying his and everyone's expectations by taking his hand and choosing him. But he couldn't be. He still loved her. Just like last time. The only difference was he had a sense of how things were going to go _this _time. He had an impenetrable confidence that she would come back to him and eventually, choose him. Just like she was _supposed _to all along. He didn't care how long it took. He would wait for her. She was the one that made him feel complete. She owned his heart and truthfully, always had._

_And he had been right. It had taken Bella many months, six to be exact, but she _had_ come back to him. She had asked Seth to help her, knowing none of the others would, especially Billy. Seth had made the arrangements, received an intense beating for it from Leah, and escorted Bella across the line with Sam's begrudging approval._

_Jacob had been in the garage, working on his latest project, when the familiar scent burned his nose. Gagging while trying to inhale the scent, almost willfully setting his lungs on fire for her, he turned around to find her standing there, with Seth beside her. He tamped down an angry growl in reaction to seeing Bella with another wolf, ignored the release of pressure in his chest and kept his expression even. Seth didn't know it but he would have Jacob's eternal gratitude._

_Seth informed him of Sam's instructions, to be followed to the letter, upon the pains of permanent expulsion from the reservation. Ever since Jacob's banishment from the Cullen property, the Packs had been on high alert. With Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, there had been a solid assurance of peace and safety for the tribe and Forks' residents. Without the imprint and the Cullens' reactions to Jacob afterwards, that assurance had been broken and the danger for all of the innocent citizens had never been higher. When the Volturi came, they knew what to expect and the clan of vampires all wore black hats; they were the enemy and there was no question to that effect. With the Cullen situation, it was a ticking time bomb, unpredictable at best, and not all of them were the enemy but needed to be treated as such. The Packs were wary and the fact that one of the Cullens had made it across the line with consent was a near miracle. Jacob knew then what Bella had come for, had come to tell him. There was only one way Sam would have allowed her across the treaty line and into La Push. His heart started to leap in his chest._

_Once Seth had left after relaying Sam's message, Bella started to apologize, saying she did love Jacob, wanted to choose him, but she couldn't break up her family, her coven, and destroy her daughter's heart. She begged for his understanding, to know that she was telling the truth, to forgive her for realizing too late that he was the one she was _supposed _to have chosen all along. She had sounded desperate, as if she was trying to convince the old Jacob._

_She didn't seem to understand that the old Jacob no longer existed. She had been speaking to the new Jacob, the one who loved her unfailingly, who would not let these minor details stand in his way any longer from taking the one thing he had wanted all along. Morality and respect for the Cullen family had gone out the window the night they had chosen to eject him from their home, preventing him from seeing the one person his heart ached for every day. The old Jacob had died that night on the beach, along with the imprint, in her arms, and the new Jacob had been born. The one who loved her and only her; the one part of him that had miraculously survived and resume the trek they were now on and should have been back before she changed into something less breakable. But he had said he would love her, _**even then**_, and God help him, he still did. _

_Jacob had grabbed her face and forced her lips to his, silencing her never ending pleas for his pardoning of her behavior. Bella had kissed him back, both of them happy to be in each other's arms once again after going so long without each other. Eventually, Jacob had picked her up and placed her on the ratty old couch and made love to her, not caring if his father or anyone else heard them._

_Hours later, Bella had told him everything as they had lain together. Renesmee had been beyond devastated. Her family finally decided to take her up to Denali to visit their _cousins_ in order to distract her from her woes. _He_ had stayed behind with Bella, along with the doctor and the motherly one. She had sat them all down and told them the truth. Well, a condensed cleaned up version of the truth. The night that occurred on the beach was something kept between them, to be for the two only. Jacob had been incensed at first, thinking she was still denying them in some way, but after thinking it through, he realized she was right. It would only cause unnecessary pain for the others if they knew and that night was special; it would be something just for the two of them. He had kissed her and urged her to continue, squeezing the hip he had under his large hand. Bella had informed the other three vampires that she was in love with Jacob and wanted to be with him. And he loved her. The other two leeches had sympathized with her, understanding that the connection she and Jacob had shared had never gone away with the imprint or her _change_. Jacob had been surprised to hear it but when Bella explained their thinking, he understood. _"Living for eternity tends to change your perspective on everything," _Carlise had started to say in response to Bella's confused expression._ "Something that might be so precious and never taken for granted as a human becomes something of inane consequence when you have no fear of mortality, such as sexual relations or who is with whom. Living forever can become lonely and if you're fortunate enough to find someone who stays by your side through it all, who can inspire that change that Edward so often talked about when he first met you, Bella, then by all means, take hold of it and never let it go. We love you like a daughter and have always loved Jacob like a son. You are still part of this family no matter whom you choose as your mate. You have our blessing." _Bella had quoted it to Jacob word for word from the doctor's mouth, easily done with her perfect memory. Jacob had simply nodded; he had always liked the doctor._

His_reaction had been shocking most of all. _He_ had been pained, hurt as expected, but _he_ had willingly given in. Bella had feared _his_reaction the most because of Renesmee but _he_ had done the exact opposite. Where she expected _him_ to yell or declare her an unfaithful harlot, unworthy of her daughter's and family's affections, _he_ had simply begged her not to hurt Renesmee further. _"I always knew there would come a time when you would realize your true feelings for Jacob. I had hoped that since we had married and have a daughter, since you had chosen me, that maybe it wouldn't happen. That maybe I was enough for you alone. When he imprinted on Renesmee, I thought maybe that would end the connection between you two. But it appears that I was wrong. Bella, love, I want you to be happy. Regardless of anything, I still love you and want what is best for you. Is this really what you want?" _She had assured _him _it was. _"Then I won't stand in your way. I told you once before that I would step aside if you wanted me to. And I will keep my word. I'll grant you a divorce immediately but I ask one thing in return. Please, for the sake of our daughter, do not let her know you're seeing him. At least, not for a while. You know how horribly this imprint situation has affected her. This would completely destroy her. You know it would. She's older now; she can see, hear, smell, run and hunt just as well as any of us. This won't be easy to keep from her but I am begging you, as her father, please do not let her find out until she appears to be stronger and capable of hearing it from her own mother. Please. She doesn't need to know why we've divorced once she returns from Denali. Concerning the night I asked Jacob to leave, she thinks I was just being a jealous husband. She doesn't know the extension of your past with him, just that you're old friends. However, she's very perceptive; you know this. So, Bella, please, for her, for me, keep it quiet that you're seeing him. I'll make sure the others will keep it quiet as well, for her." _Bella had no choice but to agree. _He_ had made an excellent point and even though she loved Jacob fiercely and couldn't wait to claim him as her own, Bella still loved her daughter. And even though she was choosing Jacob, she still loved _him _and did not want _him_ to have to see them together. Not immediately at least. _

_The new Jacob had understood and had been more than willing to comply with the terms set before them, still in shock from his simple victory. For all of the time he had fought for her, had done everything in his power to try to get her to choose him, she had been given over to him without hesitation. And that's when he realized, his fight may have been with _him _on the surface, convinced _he_was keeping the one he loved away all these years, but his real fight had been with Bella herself. That's why it was so simple. _He_ hadn't been the one fighting Jacob all along; she was. But the new Jacob no longer cared who was right and who was wrong. If there was one thing he had learned throughout the years he had spent in love with the girl, it was that in whatever form he could get Bella, he would take her. He loved her and all the fighting and stubbornness in the world hadn't changed that. And it never would; he loved her unconditionally._

He_ had kept true to _his_ word. _He_had sought for a divorce immediately, pulling strings here and there, leaving Bella free and clear once again within the next week, but still with her married name to keep the questions to a minimum when she remained living with the family by all appearances. He had moved out of the cottage and back into the Cullen household. And then _he_ had traveled to Denali to be with _his_daughter and other family members. _

_Jacob had never told Bella but _he_ had actually requested a meeting with him before _he_ left. The only reason he hadn't mentioned it was at _his_ request she never know. And considering how gracious _he_ was being about everything, Jacob acquiesced._

_Once Jacob had phased and dressed, _he_ had stared him down, doing _his_best to look menacing. "I'm only going to say it once, Jacob Black. Do _not _hurt my daughter. That would be a mistake. I trust that Bella has relayed my terms to you." Jacob nodded. "And you'll follow them to the letter once Renesmee returns from her travels?" Jacob nodded again._

_"I don't want to hurt her, Edward. I never did. I may not love her the way she wants me to, but I do care about her. I always will no matter what."_

He_ had nodded _his _approval. "Very well then. As long as we're clear. And Jacob?" Jacob had arched his brows expectantly. "Take care of Bella. You know I still care deeply for her and should you hurt her…..well, I would hate for our _understanding _to come to an end."_

_Jacob had wanted to laugh out loud at the outrageous suggestion but politely nodded instead. The leech may have been smug the night _he_ ousted him from the Cullen house, but Jacob thought better of displaying the same arrogance. Jacob had what he wanted now, what he had always wanted and his rivalry with the bloodsucker didn't seem all that important anymore. Bella was his. Finally. Just like she was _supposed_ to be. That's all that mattered. No need to breed any more hostility in the precarious situation when he knew he would never hurt the woman he had waited years to call his own._

He_ had nodded once again and extended _his_ hand. Jacob, while understandably hesitant at first, had shaken it respectfully. "Take care of her."_

_Jacob nodded once. "I will."_

_And then _he_ had left, leaving Jacob's head to reel from all of the changes that had happened within a week's time but happier than he had been in the last ten years. He had raced to the cottage to find Bella eagerly waiting for him, with the biggest smile on her face._

_They had stayed there a few days, visiting with the doctor and the motherly one a night or two, having light conversation and laughing. They had treated Jacob like he was part of the family once again, this time as Bella's chosen mate, and he didn't think life could have been any better. One evening, they had even visited Billy and some of the Pack at a bonfire being held in their honor. They weren't exactly married but they had taken each other as mates, something both sides were glad to see, especially given _their _history, though it had taken them some time to grow comfortable with the idea. Sam had still been uneasy about the whole thing but he was starting to accept that this was who Jacob had chosen. Emily was ecstatic, although she felt bad for Renesmee, as the rest of the Pack's imprints did. Jared hadn't said a word to neither Jacob nor Bella but didn't object to their being around. He had just held Kim and their little girl closer to him that night. Embry, of course, was all smiles. He had teased them mercilessly, making dirty jokes nonstop, which earned him a couple of smacks to the head from Jacob, but they had all laughed in good fun. Seth had joined in on the fun, too, boasting he had been the one to get them back together which made Jacob roll his eyes, but thank him privately on the side when no one was listening. Paul and Rachel were there in full support of Jacob, though the former still wasn't a fan of Bella, especially given her vampire status. He had been the one to voice all of the complications that could come from a union like theirs. Jacob had been angry at first but eventually saw reason in some of the arguments Paul had stated; he had gone over each point, explaining that no matter what, he loved Bella and would be with her. Paul had simply scoffed but at Rachel's intercession, kept his mouth shut when Bella was around. The imprinted couple still had a hard time remaining at ease around Bella but gave their hesitant blessing and congratulations. Rachel knew how deeply Jacob loved Bella and when she saw that he wouldn't be dissuaded and knew Bella wasn't your typical vampire and had incredible self-control, she decided to let the chips fall where they may and support her brother regardless of her discomfort. Paul was urged to do the same, which he did, but begrudgingly. Colin and Brady and the newer wolves didn't trust Bella instinctively because of what her scent told them but if an Alpha chose her as his mate, doing so for the first time in the history of shifting and the Quileute tribe combined, there had to be a reason. So they remained impassive either way. Quil and Leah were noticeably absent. Quil had a pretty good idea what had begun the dissolution of the imprint on Renesmee, or at least when it had started, and had no qualms about stating his opinions on the matter. They were not kind and when Jacob announced he and Bella were finally together to the Packs, the old friends had fought, leaving them at a bleeding, limping standstill. Jacob actually hadn't spoken to him since that night. Leah refused to talk to Jacob or any of the others including her brother. She was doubly angry, not only for Jacob's "going over to the dark side" as she called it, but also because of the broken imprint. Jacob wasn't the only one Leah had branded a traitor in that meeting before she had stormed off._

_Despite the two wolves missing in action, everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Jacob was deliriously happy and nothing could bring him down. Bella had stayed in his lap, keeping her hand entwined in his, smiling up at him every so often. Everything had been perfect. Until Charlie and Sue had arrived, that is. Sue knew the real reason for celebration but everyone had neglected to tell Charlie. Even though he knew about the wolves and the mystery surrounding his daughter's inability to age among his granddaughter's incomprehensible rapid growth spurts, he did not know about the changes that had taken place in all of their lives. To say he was a little taken off guard at the sight of his _married_ daughter in Jacob's arms, kissing him sweetly and smiling, was putting it mildly. It had sent Charlie into such a rage, everyone around with supernatural hearing could hear his heart getting closer to giving out from the pressure. _

_He had yelled, demanded to know what was going on, called for his gun which Sue refused to retrieve from the car for him as she tried to settle him down. Billy had attempted to intervene and reason with his old friend, while Sam worked him into a chair, but Charlie would have none of it. He had screamed at Bella, asking her where her _husband _and daughter were, and threatened Jacob, huge exploding wolf or not. Jacob had tightened his hold on Bella and whispered to her, "I'll take care of this." But before he could move, Bella turned to him and shook her head. "No. I will." She had kissed him, making Charlie scream at her until he was purple, and then, for the first time, flashed over to her father, making the wolves nervous and begin to shake with tremors. They all moved to flank Charlie in defense, pushing Sue behind them. Jacob rushed to Bella's side and used his Alpha command to order them to stand down, which seemed to work on all of them, including Sam. Jacob had never quite imagined becoming the sole Alpha in this manner but he would not allow them to harm Bella. "It's her father. He's the last person she would want to hurt. Now back off and let them speak."_

_And they had done as they were told, but only moving a few feet and watched the scene warily. Charlie was wide-eyed and in shock at his daughter's unnatural speed with which she had moved. She had never done that in front of him before, in all of the years he had been partially privy to all of the supernatural goings on in Forks and La Push. His eyes opened even more when he heard Jacob's order to the others. "Bells, what the hell is going on? What does he mean I'm 'the last person you would want to hurt'? How did you move like that? What the hell is going on here?" _

_Bella had sighed, most likely for Charlie's sake, and bent down, taking his hand in hers. He gasped at the cold temperature and jerked his hand back. Bella had never made the mistake of allowing her skin to come into contact with her father's; her icy temperature would have been hard to miss or explain away, much like Jacob's unnatural heat. But in the emotion of the moment, she had acted first without thinking. Bella's head dropped and Jacob laid his hand on her shoulder, squeezing. _

_"Bells! Your hand is freezing! And your eyes...when did they change…..they're supposed to be brown, like mine…is that a trick of the light or...what is-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Bella and Jacob exchanged a flickering worried glance. This wasn't good._

_Jacob had taken a deep breath and began, "Charlie, it's not-"_

_"That's Chief Swan to you, son. I may have known you since you were in diapers but that does not mean I am okay with you and this whole freak show you've got going on down here! And involving my daughter and my grandbaby in it will not be tolerated!"_

_Bella's head had snapped up. "Freak show? How can you say that? Are you blind, Charlie? These _freaks_have been protecting you humans for years."_

_Charlie's eyes had widened again. "Bella, what the hell do you mean 'you humans'? What does that even…..what the hell is going on? I'm not gonna ask you again, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. Protecting _us_ from what?"_

_Bella regretted her mental slip and Jacob stepped in for her. "Chief Swan, sir, I assure you nothing wrong is going on here. It's actually quite simple if you'll let me explain."_

_Charlie had glared at him but remained silent, giving a curt nod. Bella had looked up at Jacob worriedly but he had smiled and squeezed her shoulder again in reassurance. "It's like this, sir. Bella and Edward got a divorce recently. Bella and I began talking, we rekindled the old flame and we started to see each other. And here we are, together, just like you wanted all those years ago. Remember?"_

_Charlie eyed him suspiciously. "I do remember, son. But that was before she got married, before she had a daughter. A daughter who you told me was your soul mate or something or other. In-printing and what not. And now you're all over her mother? And Bella, when the hell did you get a divorce?"_

_"A few weeks ago."_

_Charlie glared at Bella who crossed her arms and glared back, standing up with Jacob's hand on the small of her back. "Nice of you to let me know what's going on. And you didn't tell me this why?"_

_"Because it didn't concern you. As _Chief Swan_, I'm sure you had other matters you needed to attend to."_

_Jacob winced. He could see Charlie beginning to turn a new shade of purple he hadn't turned before. He heard him take a deep breath and then speak quietly. "Bella, I have no idea what's happening here. I don't know why you and Edward got a divorce. I don't know why after being divorced only a few weeks, you've clearly already moved on. But I do know one thing. Being with Jacob is wrong. Regardless of whatever all of this _stuff_ is, Nessie loved that boy and you know it. You saw how heartbroken she was when he broke up with her. You saw what it did to her. Hell, you've _been _her. If I remember correctly, you had one hell of a time moving on when Edward left you. Remember that? You weren't so keen to date Jacob then."_

_Jacob heard Bella growl quietly and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Shhh. Let it go, Bells. Let it go."_

_Charlie scoffed at them disgustedly which made Bella growl louder, letting him hear it this time._

_Jacob kissed her head and pulled her back into him. "Honey, let it go. It doesn't matter what he says. We're together now; how we got here doesn't matter. Let him speak his piece but regardless of what he says, nothing's ever gonna change that. _Nothing_. Let it go."_

_Charlie glared up at them. "Jake, I'd like to talk to my daughter for a minute. _Alone_."_

_Jacob felt Bella tense and sighed. "Charlie, I would give you that minute but I don't think that's a good idea right now. Listen, you both are upset and angry. I think maybe what we should do is go our separate ways for the night and we'll talk this out when we're all clear-headed and able to talk it through. You and Sue stay and enjoy your time and catch up with everyone. Bella and I were just about to head home and turn in, anyway."_

_Charlie stood up slowly, almost in a deadly manner. "What-did you just-say?"_

_Jacob sighed angrily and stepped in front of Bella before she could react. "Charlie. I'm not doing this now. I'm sorry. With all due respect, your daughter's been through enough the past few weeks and I'm not gonna add to it by doing this with you. Bella's done nothing wrong. She's blame-free. If it's me you're mad at, fine. I get it, I understand. And I'll give you that chance to vent that anger at me, hell even take a swing at me, if that's what you gotta do. But not right now. I'm taking her home. Good night."_

_Jacob turned to leave when he heard behind him, "Who the hell do you think-" but Charlie was cut off by Billy yelling for him while Sam held him back. "Charlie! Calm down. Let the kids go in peace. It's been a long night, for all of us. Sit down and I'll tell you what I know." _

_Jacob snuck a grateful nod at his father, who nodded in return, before turning towards Bella and extending his hand to her. "Ready to go?" Bella nodded, taking his hand, and glared at her father over Jacob's shoulder. "Bells, enough. Come on. I'm exhausted. Let's go."_

_Bella turned her glare on him but nodded her assent and walked with him over to say goodbye to the group watching the scene through wide eyes. It didn't escape Jacob's notice that everyone was a little more wary of her than they had been previously, that the wolves tremored slightly the closer she was to them, and that bothered him. So much for making progress on the acceptance of their relationship front. Jacob pulled Bella towards the woods sadly and they left, making their way home to the cottage._

_Once they were in bed, she had lain in Jacob's arms, her head on his chest, listening to his heart as he rubbed her bare back. "I'm sorry about tonight."_

_"What do you have to be sorry for, honey?"_

_Bella lifted her head up and placed her chin on his chest, looking at him. "Everything was so perfect and then I made a mistake and I scared them, scared Charlie."_

_Jacob brushed his thumb over her lips gently. "Everything is still perfect. You're in my arms, aren't you? We're here. Together. Just Jake and Bells. I don't know about you, but I consider that to be a pretty successful day." He ended the statement on a wide yawn._

_She had smiled adoringly at him as she reached up and threaded her fingers in his hair, pulling them through and repeating the motion, making his eyelids drift shut. "I love you, Jacob Black."_

_He had smiled and hugged her tighter to him as he began to let sleep claim him. "I love you, too, Bells. More than you know." And he had peacefully slept in her arms just like he was _supposed_to every night for the rest of his life._

_And things had been blissfully perfect like that for a while. _

_Charlie never claimed his opportunity to demand answers from Jacob. Billy had begun to tell him the details of the mysteriously broken imprint and Charlie had thrown his hands up and refused to know more, all too eager to go back to his strictly "need to know" basis. He had still been angry, though, about the carelessness with which his granddaughter's fragile heart was being handled. And his fury was aimed at both Bella and Jacob and a little at _him_ for letting it happen at all._

_Bella had been upset as expected but refused to talk about it thereby refusing to talk to her father as well. Jacob had tried to push her on the issue, unsuccessfully, and finally had let it go. He knew she'd come around eventually. She was just stubborn. That was just her way._

_Then Renesmee returned with _him_ and the others in tow. Jacob's days of staying at the cottage, sleeping in Bella's arms every night, had come to an end. Temporarily, but in Jacob's mind, a night without Bella near was a night too long. They both had been upset, unwilling to part from one another, but remembered the main reason behind the terms set. The reason, according to him, who was healing with Nahuel's help, whom had visited them in Denali upon the pixie's insistence, but was still crying almost every night over her shattered heart that she insisted belonged solely to Jacob._

And so here they were, sneaking around like two people having an illicit affair, keeping Renesmee in the dark, along with all the other family members' help. Only the blonde and the big one remained in the dark with her. _He_ claimed that if the blonde ever knew, she'd tell Renesmee without hesitation, uncaring if the girl was hurt or not in the process. If the big one knew, there was a good chance he would somehow, however unintentionally, let it slip to his mate. So the couple did their best to ensure Renesmee's sanity of mind by maintaining her ignorance to their relationship.

They redress and Jacob eyes Bella sadly. "I hate being without you, you know. I don't sleep as well as I did with you in my arms."

She takes his face in her hands and kisses his nose. "I know. I hate it, too. It's only for a little while longer, though. I promise."

He nods and kisses her, sighing when they break apart and join hands again to walk the remaining two miles. He gives her a small smile and squeezes her hand. "So, three times, huh? You must be really bored without me. You're not gonna read that book over and over like the Wuthering Heights one, are you? Do I need to go digging through my mom's books again?"

She laughs and he smiles wider. He loves that sound. "I might. I really do love it, Jake. It was sweet of you but I have to ask…..did you know it's kind of a love story?"

He shrugs, placing his free hand on the back of his neck and rubbing. "I wasn't really sure what it was about to be honest. I just saw the faded name on the cover, remembered you used to have that book with the same last name with you all the time when I was working on the bikes and figured maybe you'd like it."

Bella smiles warmly at him, happily traversing the memory Jacob has spoken of, back when things were simple, when there was nothing more complicated than warm sodas and two best friends hanging out in a makeshift garage. "The Bronte sisters," she says knowingly, nodding. "Wuthering Heights was the book I used to bring with me back then. That was written by Emily Bronte. The one you gave me is by her sister, Charlotte."

He shrugs again and drops his hand from his neck. "Oh. Sounds cool. So, why do you ask, Bells? Don't you like _love stories_?" He teases, winking at her and making her chuckle.

"Of course. What girl doesn't? The reason I ask is, well, did you know the man that the main protagonist falls in love with….that his name is Edward in the story?"

Jake pulls up short, frozen in place, and scowls at her playfully. "Oh, I'm taking that book back and giving you another one. Something I've read. How do you feel about...The Lord Of the Flies?" She does a double take, staring at him in disgust. "What? I can guarantee there's no love stories with any Edwards in there. I think there's a Ralph and a pig or something. It was something I had to read for school a while ago but _there's_ a decent story for you. All about survival of the fittest. I'll even give you my own copy. I think I've got it somewhere around the house, maybe in the twins' old room. So, whaddya say? How about that one?" Her expression doesn't change and he shrugs, smiling. "No?"

She smacks his arm with her free hand, making him laugh this time. "Absolutely not! You would take away the wonderful book you gave me and replace it with...with _that_? Ugh."

He gives her a mock look of exasperation. "Are you kidding me, Bells? That was a cool book. The paper we had to do sucked, but the book itself was freakin' awesome."

She rolls her eyes, shaking her head, and lifts their joined hands so she can place his arm around her shoulders as they walk. "Boys. Thanks but no thanks. I'll stick with the love story."

Jake clucks his tongue in disapproval. "Such a girl."

She laughs and kisses his cheek. "Absolutely I'm a girl. But I'm _your_ girl."

He smiles wide and looks down at her. "That you are. As a matter of fact, c'mere." He pulls her into him, kissing her, leading a trail from her mouth down to her neck.

She sighs contentedly and leans into him more. "Jake, don't start that again. I have to get back. Everyone is expecting me."

He reaches her ear and nibbles on it. "So? Don't go. Spend the night with me. It's not gonna kill anybody if you're not there for one damn night."

They both know who Bella is really worried about, but Jacob does have a point. One night for them alone won't mean the end of the world.

Unfortunately, logic wins out and Bella sighs sadly which makes him sigh in response, pulling back, knowing full well what her answer will be. "Jake, I can't. Not tonight, anyway. Maybe I can work something out for tomorrow night if you really want me to."

"I always want to spend the night with you, Bells. Can you make it happen, though? Because that would be fucking awesome." He ignores her smacking his chest at his swearing and kisses her again, making her moan into his mouth.

She draws back before things can go further. "Okay, we have to go. Now," she growls, in response to the smug smirk she sees when holding his face a few inches away from her own. "I will work something out. I promise. Now, let's go." She grabs his hand and begins running them towards the invisible line.

"Man, you must _really_ like that book."

She laughs. "Yes, I _really _do."

They reach the line and stop, dropping hands and staring at each other sadly. This is always the worst part of their day.

Jacob grabs her shoulders and pulls her into him gently. "I really hate this, Bells. Please, please work out something for tomorrow."

She nods, still looking down. "I'll try."

He lifts his hand to her chin and forces her eyes up to his. "Call me later?" She smiles and nods. He smiles in return and leans in to kiss her. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Jake."

He sighs and lets her go, holding her hand up to his lips and kissing it. "Now, go. Get out of here before I change my mind and have my way with you, and say to hell with everything else." He gives her a playful swat on her backside earning him a nice glare and he laughs.

Bella shakes her head and begins to walk forward.

"Love you, honey."

_**"Love you more."**_

Jacob's heart swells with the memory of her saying those exact words to him once upon a time as he watches her head off into the distance.

Bella turns and gives him one last smile, kissing the air in his direction, and then flits off.

His smile melts as her scent begins to fade with each step she's gliding away from him. He really hopes Bella can figure something out for tomorrow night. He hates being without her like this. He feels actual physical pain in his chest when he's away from her. Jacob swears it's almost like he's imprinted again, all the signs are there, except he _chooses_ this. This is what was _supposed_ to be all along.

He just hopes that they can soon stop sneaking around and be together like they had been for those few blissful weeks before Renesmee returned. Just like it was meant to be all along.


	4. One

**A/N: I'm sorry for the ridiculously long delay in posting. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Thank you for all of your kind words and support over the years. And thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story during its many incarnations. x3**

**Listening: **_Where's My Love - SYML_

_All You Leave Behind - Hannah Cartwright &amp; The Ross Tones_

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

_Part 4: One_

* * *

The day comes sooner than Jacob expects. The first rays of dawn are slowly peeping through the slits of the blinds on the windows.

He breaks his gaze reluctantly and sits up, stretching into a lengthy yawn, letting the thin sheet fall in the process, exposing him for the world to see. His arms reach the point of pain and he winces, hissing, as he grabs his side.

_She's_ next to him in a flash, _her_ cold fingers worriedly prodding for the injury. "Oh no, Jake. Where does it hurt? Did you strain something? Break something? I told you we shouldn't have-"

His fingers clamp _her_ lips shut and he kisses _her _nose. "Relax, Bells. I'm fine. Just a little bit left over from the other day. No, no and yes, we definitely should have. And if you keep looking at me like that, we're going to do it again."

She glares at him but stays silent. He smirks, nods in approval and releases her lips. She sighs and gently brushes them against the rapidly healing wound on his shoulder. A scar will remain, will be embedded deep within his russet skin as a permanent reminder to them of the day he almost had to leave her behind before he was ready. He closes his eyes slowly and revels in the feeling, moaning quietly as she glides her tongue gingerly around the skin.

His fingers tangle in her hair and he pulls her up to meet his mouth. He kisses her deeply and then places his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "You need to stop worrying. I'm fine. I'm gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise you."

Bella stares at him sadly and strokes his cheek gently. "You said you'd give me anything I wanted? Anything I asked you for?"

Jake's eyes narrow, wondering what point she's trying to make, but nods.

"No more patrols."

He groans angrily and begins to pull away. "Bells..."

She grabs his face and makes him look at her. "At least, not without me. I almost didn't make it in time. One more second and you would have..." She closes her eyes and drops her head along with her hands. "I can't be without you."

Her whisper stabs into his heart, making it melt from the angry block of ice it had been moments ago. He grabs her and pulls her into a kiss that leaves them both breathless. He places his hand on her cheek lovingly. "Honey, it was an accident. A stupid mistake. It won't happen again."

Bella growls, making his eyes widen. "You made that excuse for her last time. And yet, here we are. _Again_."

He sighs heavily and pulls her into his arms and sits them back against the headboard, making it thud heavily against the wall. He smiles at the memory the sound induces from the night before. "Sweetheart, it won't happen again. I promise you that. I don't want you to worry."

She stares up at him earnestly. "Jacob, you can't promise me that. But you _can_ promise me that you will not go out again to patrol without me. I'm begging you, Jake. Please."

He sighs and kisses her forehead, letting his lips linger there. Then he smiles. "You know, I kind of like that _you're_ begging _me_ for once. Very sexy. We should definitely add that to our _bedtime_." He growls and playfully nips her ear.

Bella smacks his arm lightly making him whimper and give her the sad puppy dog face. She rolls her eyes but smiles a little. "Jake. You're avoiding the issue. Promise me you won't go without me."

He sighs helplessly and stares at her. He sees the worry and fear from the other night staring back at him. He sighs again, kisses her and then kisses her hand. "I promise."

She lets out a breath of relief and closes her eyes, placing her forehead against his. "Thank you."

Jacob kisses her nose and pulls her closer so he can kiss her lightly. "I love you, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. I promise you."

She opens her eyes and looks at him sadly, trailing her fingers gently down his nose to his lips. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

His heart aches at the painful whisper and he kisses her nose once more. "That won't happen. I'm here to stay, Bells. You're not getting rid of me that easily." He gives her a faint smile, hoping it will make her smile in turn but it doesn't.

"I'm serious, Jake. That really scared me."

He sighs and kisses her lips, her nose, her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and her chin, before cupping her cheek with his right hand and making her look directly at him. "I know it did. That _won't _happen again, Bella. I need you to believe me. At some point, you're gonna have to let me out of the house to make sure Leah's still alive."

She glares but not at him. "Don't worry, Jake. I left her alive." She then turns the glare on him, daring him to say a word against her. "Barely."

Jake's eyes narrow at her, "Bella..."

In the blink of an eye, Bella's on the other side of the room, near the window, the fury in her tantamount to a bear that has been poked and prodded with a stick and is now looking to attack. "Why do you always defend her to me? She screwed up and nearly got you killed! Again! How can you defend that?!"

Jake takes a deep breath in order to keep himself calm during her outburst. Getting upset would only make it worse and she would refuse to see reason. "Bella, she made a mistake. It happens. She's sorry for it and won't do it again."

"She said that last time! And I almost lost you again!"

Staying calm be damned. "Bella! Just lay off of her, would you? She's having a hard enough time these days as it is without you adding to it."

Bella's mouth drops but he maintains his serious expression. He means it. Bella needs to back off and just let Leah be. The girl had already profusely apologized to him for her mistake. She thought she could take on the crazed vampire alone. She was wrong. Jacob got hurt, survived, end of story. No need to keep dredging it up.

She scoffs and flits to the closet, dresses in a flash, and flashes over to the door of the bedroom.

"Bella," he sighs. "Where are you going?"

She turns and sneers at him. "I'm going to find Leah. It looks like you're ready for round two over there and something tells me you'd prefer her company over mine."

Jake loses his temper and she's out the door and out of the house before he can react. He roars in angry frustration, gets up and punches the wall. His fist goes right through and a crack forms in the wall above the fresh hole. He hisses as the action reminds him of the beating he had taken on Leah's account forty-eight hours ago. Now it seems his relationship was also taking a beating on her behalf.

He paces the room, his fists clench and unclench at his sides, and mutters to himself. He loves Bella, he does. But sometimes she drives him absolutely insane. He knows Bella is scared, reacting out of fear and anger, but it's also jealousy. He's been in the doghouse the past two months, every pun intended, since Bella had found him and Leah in the woods. Last night was the first time she had let him touch her since. Even though the doctor had warned him against all strenuous activity for a few days, his relationship with Bella is Jacob's highest priority. When the opportunity presented itself, he took it, no questions asked. He ignored Bella's protests, ignored the flashes of pain that would consume the injured side of his body each time Bella squeezed him a little too hard. No, he had needed to reassure her of his love for her, something he never thought he would have to do, but thanks to Leah's moment of temporary insanity, he does. And often.

It seems he has his work cut out for him, as is evidenced by Bella's storm off from a few minutes ago. Maybe he should let Bella kill Leah like she wanted to. It would save him the energy of doing it himself.

**-STB-**

Jacob had felt bad for Leah.

She had been phased while he was on patrol along with Paul. Since he had assumed the powerful mantle of the true Alpha, there was now one Pack under his command. As he was running, he heard her thoughts. She was in so much pain as they all knew she would be since Emily's announcement over the previous weekend. He had ordered Paul to stick to the outskirts of Forks while he went to talk to Leah.

She knew he was on his way to her but refused to acknowledge him when he called out to her. He knew this was bad, very bad.

Once he made his way to her location, he stopped behind a tree, phased and dressed, before stepping out to meet her in her wolf form. "Leah, phase and we'll talk."

She stared at him, not making a move.

He had sighed and crossed his arms. "Leah, come on. I'm sure you don't want Paul to hear everything and I don't really want to make him phase while he's out there on his own. So, would you please phase?"

He felt the shimmering in the air and saw the blur before him turn into the beautiful nude woman contained within the wolf. Jacob averted his eyes respectfully. Every one of the Pack members had seen everything everyone had to offer before so it was not a shock to him to see her bare body. However, he would still feel comfortable if she had some clothes on. "Leah, why don't you get dressed and then we'll talk?"

"Why? You've seen it all before. What does it matter?"

He snapped his eyes to hers. "Leah, c'mon."

She stood there, staring at him, not moving or making a sound.

He sighed again. "Leah. You know I hate using the command on you guys. Don't make me do it just so you'll put your clothes on."

"You don't think I'm attractive, do you?"

His eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about, Leah? Of course, you're attractive. But that's neither here nor there. I-"

She had taken a few steps forward until she was in front of him. He made sure to keep his eyes trained on hers. "I'm in so much pain, Jake. So much. First, he imprints. On my best friend of all people. Then I phase, under his command. Then, I'm forced to stay at a house of filthy bloodsuckers to keep them safe because you imprint on one of them. Then you break it. Break the impossible, something he didn't have the balls to try to do himself. Then you force me to go back under his command while you mope around without that leech bitch until she comes running back to you once again, crying that she can't live without you and you fall for it hook, line and sinker. Sure enough, you shack up with her and live in your twisted sick happily ever after. Then Emily announces she's pregnant with his kid. He didn't even want to try, Jake. He knew he could break it but he didn't want to. He still wants her, still loves her. I wasn't enough for him."

He saw the tears streaming down her face silently as he heard her voice catch at the end. He took a deep breath and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "That's not true, Lee. You were always enough for him. You know it. I know it. We all know it. We've all seen his thoughts from time to time. He loved you. You know that."

She let out a quiet sob and looked up at him pleadingly. "Then why won't he try? Why did he just ignore it and continue on in his perfect little imprint life? Why?"

He sighed. Sam had stopped phasing a few weeks after the night at the bonfire where Charlie had lost his temper. He had claimed he was no longer needed in the Pack, now that Jacob had become Alpha over the both groups of wolves, and that their numbers had grown over the years. There was no reason for him to put off the inevitable any longer. He wanted to age with Emily. They had been trying for a family for a long time but had been unsuccessful. He wanted to focus on living out the rest of his life with her, as he was always meant to. Jacob more than understood the feeling.

He heard a sniffle and saw another tear roll down Leah's cheek. He lifted his hand from her shoulder and wiped the tear away, holding her cheek tenderly in his palm. "Leah, listen to me. Breaking the imprint isn't easy. It nearly killed me in the process. To be honest, I'm not even sure what really broke it, whether it was my choice or something more powerful than that. I don't know. There's no guarantee that it would work for you and Sam or anyone else. And who's to say that the imprint might not happen again?"

"You haven't."

He gave her a warm smile. "I won't. And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. Just like before. I know who I belong with."

She glared at him. "Do you?"

He nodded and she shook her head. "No. You don't."

He stared at her in puzzlement and then she pressed herself up against him. He released her cheek and began to try to push her away. "Leah, I think you should get dressed."

Leah pushed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fuck me, Black."

He stared at her in shock while trying to untangle her arms from him. "Are you crazy, Leah? No."

She started to cry then and he could see her broken heart, her broken soul, in her eyes, begging him to save her. His own heart broke for her. He knew what it was to be in this much pain.

"Jake, I know you have feelings for me. I have them for you, too."

He tried to gently push her away but the more he did, the more she cried. He hated the sound, hated to see her anguish spilling out before him, and eventually, he just stopped trying. He hoped she would move away on her own. "Yeah, it's called friendship, Leah. Nothing more. You know that."

Leah shook her head. "No, Jake. I feel more than friendship for you. And I know you feel more for me, too. I've seen it in your thoughts. You love me."

He froze in shock once again. And then he shook himself out of it and went to respond when she cut him off by placing her lips to his.

He tried to push her back but she hung tightly to him. The more he struggled, the more forceful her kiss became. The only option he had was to roughly knock her off of him but he didn't want to do that. He knew pain and hers was worse than his own had ever been. He didn't want to hurt her any more than she had been. He knew this was desperation on her part, that she didn't really have feelings for him.

He was convinced that once Leah realized she wouldn't get a response out of him, she would back off, apologize and leave him be. So he decided to wait it out, keeping his eyes open, staring at her, not moving an inch to accidentally spur her actions further. He kept his hands balled in fists at his side.

Leah knew she was losing the battle, was being refused what she believed she so fiercely needed from him. Her eyes drifted open slowly to find his own wide and concentrated on her. She pulled back slightly, breathless, and stared at him. "Jake?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Leah?"

Just when he thought she had gotten it out of her system, Leah surprised him. She snaked her hands into his hair and pulled him down to her while simultaneously jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He protested, pulled back from her to demand she get off of him when she took advantage and instantly slipped her tongue into his open mouth.

She kissed him passionately and the entire time he was trying to shake her off. His hands grasped her face, pushing roughly, trying to dislodge the vise grip her lips had on his.

She fought him but he was winning. He had just managed to push her face back from his, gasping for air so he could _command_ her to get down, when _her_ scent rammed itself into his nose. And then he heard a ferocious snarl followed by a deadly growl.

Jacob's and Leah's eyes widened and they turned to see Bella crouching, getting ready to spring at them to attack.

He recovered quickly from the shock and the panic he felt at her finding him in such a compromising position and took advantage of Leah's distraction. He unwrapped her legs from around him at lightning speed and dropped her to the ground. He heard her grunt but he knew she was unharmed. At that moment, he had other concerns.

He faced _her_ with both palms up in surrender mode. "Bella, honey, calm down. It's not what it looks like."

Bella's eyes, shades darker than they had been a few hours ago when he last saw her, snapped towards Leah, who had risen next to him. Bella crouched lower and tensed, snarling. She never answered him and he knew things were about to become far worse.

He stepped in front of Leah defensively, training _her_ eyes on him. She snarled louder and crouched even lower. "Bells, relax. Please. Just listen to me. _Nothing _happened." He heard Leah growl behind him and snapped his head to the side. "Quiet!" Leah stopped. She had no choice when he _commanded_ it. He focused his attention back on Bella.

Her lips were bared over her teeth and the growls coming in succession from her were menacing, to say the least. She looked ready to kill and he needed to calm her down. "Bells, look at me. Nothing happened. I love _you_. I could never be with anyone else. Bells, you know I'm telling you the truth. I'm meant to be with you and just you. No one else. I'm _yours_. _Only_ yours."

She still growled but he saw her relax her stance a little. He lowered his hands a bit in relief and smiled faintly. "Good. Let's get out of here, Bells. Jared and Quil should be on their way and I was just about to go home, to _you_. Whaddya say?"

She stared at him for a moment, snorted and then relaxed out of her crouch. He knew she was angry at him but he could deal with that. Just as long as she didn't leave him, he could handle whatever she decided to throw his way as punishment. And he _would _deal with Leah later.

He lowered his hands and took a few strides towards her. He stopped about ten feet away and extended his hand out to her, smiling warmly. "Let's go home." She glared at him but began to take a step forward.

At that precise moment, Jacob felt Leah's hand on his other arm. Bella snapped then.

Before he could register what was happening, he had been shoved to the ground a good distance away, watching in horror as Leah phased midair to protect herself from Bella's attack.

Their snarls ripped through the air as Bella slashed at Leah's body. Leah dodged her blows and tried to sink her teeth into Bella's torso. Bella danced out of the way and leapt in a flash on Leah's back. Leah bucked and swiveled her head, snapping, but Bella hung on and slashed Leah's back with her fingernails. Leah's yelp resounded through the trees and Jacob snapped to the present. He jumped up, running to get them. "BELLA, DON'T!"

Bella slashed again and Leah shook her from her back, yelping and whimpering. Jacob phased and took up position in front of Leah before Bella could launch another attack.

He heard Leah in his head screaming for the _leech bitch _to be destroyed. Jared, Quil, and Paul were on their way to help her, demanding justice for the broken treaty. He ignored them and faced Bella whose eyes were now jet black. He growled, warning her to stay where she was, but this only enraged her further.

She began to flash left and he went to block her but she had deceived him and flashed right instead. He missed her by a sliver of a hair and she was slashing at Leah's body. Leah was yelping in pain and the other three wolves' howls could be heard in the short distance. The Alpha took over and protected his Pack mate.

The next thing Jacob knew, a sharp pained cry along with the sound of tearing metal filled the air. He felt something in his mouth and dropped it when he realized it was Bella's arm. He looked over to find her staring at him in horrified agony. He whimpered, unbelieving of what he had just done.

Leah's snarling demanded his attention as did the pounding of paws against the earth in the others' hurry to get to them. While he was distracted, Bella had flitted over to her arm, picked it up, and fled the scene.

He turned to see her blurring form whip past the trees. His heart cried out for her. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

Jared, Quil and Paul crashed through the trees on the opposite side. They circled Leah, realizing she was almost fully healed, and then looked to their Alpha. He didn't answer them, still in shock and feeling utter disgust at what he had done.

Quil growled and began to set out after _her_. Jacob snapped back to reality then.

_Stop! __**No one**__ will follow after her. Paul, take Leah home. Make sure she's alright. Jared and Quil, take up your patrol. If anyone comes across Bella or any of the Cullens, you will __**not**__ attack them. Not unless I give you the word. Understood?_

They all agreed begrudgingly. After all, they had no choice when he spoke in _that _voice. That didn't stop them from letting him know what they really thought of his chosen mate, though. The only one who remained silent was Paul.

_Enough! Go do what I told you! Now!_

Jared and Quil sprinted into the woods, back in the direction they came. Paul watched as Leah slowly rose to her feet. They turned to follow the other two wolves' trail when Jacob snarled, _You and I will discuss this later, Leah. Count on it. _He growled angrily before turning and running after Bella.

He had stopped at the cottage first, unsurprised to find it empty. He knew where she had gone. It made sense after what had happened earlier. He just wished he didn't have to do this in front of _them_. But, if that's what it took, then by all means, he would do it.

He grabbed a fresh pair of shorts, since his others were laying in a tattered heap back in the woods, attached them to his leg and set out to find Bella.

Once he reached the property line, he phased and dressed. He began to walk forward, not shocked in the least when he was met with two very angry vampires. The big one snarled while the blonde crouched low. "What do you want, Black?"

He glared at them but reminded himself to stay calm so he could get to her. "I need to see her, Em. I know she's here."

The big one growled and the blonde hissed, "Why? So you can rip her apart? Again? And feed her to your pack of mutts?"

Jacob had taken a deep breath. "No. Please. I need to see her."

"Let him through, Rose." They all heard the motherly one's voice drift from the house.

The blonde snarled but stood up and moved to the side as did the big one. He walked past them, not worried one bit that they might attack him. He was worried about Bella. He had to get to her. He jogged through the yard and up the steps to the door. He didn't bother knocking, just walked right in.

The motherly one was there, smiling sadly at him. "She's in here, Jacob."

He nodded. "Thanks." She nodded in return and moved to the side.

He saw _him_ crouched over _her_ in concern as the doctor inspected her recently reattached arm. Bella's back was facing him so he couldn't see her face and it made his heart ache more. He began to move towards her, intent on begging for her forgiveness.

_He_ snarled and flashed towards him. "You said you would take care of her. And yet, she comes here tonight with her limb ripped from her body. And by _your_ hand! I should kill you where you stand, dog."

Jacob growled in return, not allowing the guilt to permeate the anger he had towards _his_ sticking _his_ big nose into the situation. "This is between me and Bella. Get out of my way or I will rip things from you that the doc won't be able to reattach so easily."

_His_ eyes flashed and _he_ sprung forward. Jacob tensed and was ready.

"Stop! Both of you! Edward, let him pass. Jacob, you can approach." _He_ growled but reluctantly stepped to the side at the doctor's orders. Jacob glared at _him_ but made his way over to where Bella was seated.

The doctor stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. "Jacob, no major harm was done to her physically. I reattached her arm and she should be fine. Is Leah alright?"

Jacob saw Bella stiffen out of the corner of his eye but nodded. "Yeah. She's fine. The wounds weren't that deep and we heal fast." Bella stiffened again.

The doctor nodded and lowered his hand. "Of course. I'm glad to hear she'll be alright. Now, we'll leave you two to speak privately."

The doctor sidestepped Jacob and put a hand on _his_ arm, urging _him_ to leave the room with him. Jake tuned them out and focused on the woman purposely not looking in his direction.

"Bella, I'll be in the next room. If you need me or you want this mutt thrown out, all you need to do is call for me. And I'll be right here, love." Bella nodded and Jacob growled menacingly. _He_ smiled cockily before turning and following the doctor out of the room.

Jacob turned back to her and slowly walked around the couch to her. She still wouldn't look up at him. "Bells?"

She didn't answer him.

He squatted down and placed his hand on both of hers in her lap.

She flashed to the other side of the room, standing at the window, facing outside. It hurt but he deserved that.

He wanted nothing more than to run to her and wrap her up in his arms, kissing her repeatedly and never letting go, but he knew she wouldn't allow him to. He knew she wasn't ready to be near him just yet, never mind be touched by him. He sighed heavily and sat down on the couch, leaning his elbows forward on his knees, keeping his eyes trained on her back. "Bells, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that you were hurting her and I-"

"You chose her over me." It wasn't a question.

"What? No! I-"

"I chose you and you chose her." She turned to face him then, arms crossed. "Over me."

He shook his head. "Bella, that's not what happened. I had to stop you. Honey, if you hurt her, the treaty would be over and there would be a war that I wouldn't be able to stop. It's hard enough to get them to relax when you're around as it is. You know that. I had to-"

"We're done, Jake."

His mouth dropped and his chest throbbed painfully. "Are you serious? Because of this? I know you're pissed and you have every right to be but I-"

"We're done. Leave." She then turned back towards the window, dismissing him without a second thought, as if he were a simple draft flowing throughout the house.

He growled and stood up, his fists clenched at his sides. "No."

"You heard me, Jake. That's it. I don't need anyone's help to throw you out of here but that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to use it."

"I'm not leaving, Bella."

"Go back to your little bitch. It appears she's in heat and needs some attending to. Looked like you were up to the task, Mighty Alpha. Go make some more pups for your pathetic excuse of a pack."

He roared and charged over to her, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her. She didn't fight back, just let him do what he wanted. "Goddammit, Bella! I don't want her, I want you! For the last time, nothing happened. Give me a chance to explain what you saw!"

"Oh please. What could you possibly say that would prevent me from throwing you through this window right now and letting Em and Jasper drag you away so I never have to see you again? Tell me."

Jacob loosened his grip on her arms and lowered his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Bells, please. Don't do this. Not after everything… We're meant to be together, Bells. We are. I love you. I belong with you. _Only_ you. Leah's not even a thought in my head. No one else is. It's just you. It's always been you."

He opened his eyes and lifted them to hers. He rubbed his thumbs gently over the skin where he held her arms as he whispered to her, "Bells, I broke the imprint. For you. I _chose_ you. I love _you_. I defied Renesmee, I defied the Pack, hell, I defied fate so I could be completely yours. I waited for you and when you chose me, I stayed by your side and never left. Every time I kiss you, every time I touch you, every time we have sex…..fuck it, I don't care how cheesy it sounds - my world ends. It feels like I'm being reborn over and over again. You complete me in a way that no one else ever could. That the _imprint_ never could. I'm yours, Bells. I've always been yours and I always will be. You and I are meant for each other. I'm grateful for every night I have with you. I have no need for anything else. You make me whole. You are my home. You're where I belong. So, tell me. Do you really believe that after everything we've been through, after you're finally with me, after everything we've had together, with the way you make me feel, that I would jeopardize all of that for one second with Leah? Or any other woman?"

She closed her eyes and lowered her head, letting out a heavy breath. "No."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly, letting his lips linger there and closing his own eyes. "Honey, I love you. _So _much. If you leave, it's gonna kill me. Please don't do this, Bells. I'll do whatever you want if you just say you'll stay. Please, baby."

She let out a quiet sob and gingerly lifted her hands and entangled them in his short hair. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed against his chest. "I'm so sorry, baby." He threaded his fingers into the hair at the back of her neck and held her even tighter to him. "I would never do anything to lose you, honey. Ever. Please believe me."

He felt her place fleeting kisses on his chest, right near his heart.

He kissed her neck down to the shoulder of the arm he had removed earlier. Each time his lips brushed her skin, he whispered a heartfelt apology to her. He trailed kisses back up her neck to the side of her head and her cheek and then to her ear. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Is it still hurting?" She shook her head and he hugged her tighter. "Thank God. I'm so sorry, honey. Never again. I swear to you. Never again."

The tears he had been fighting to contain spilled out onto his cheeks as his hands roamed her back in a wide sweeping motion and through her hair. "I love you, Bells."

She lifted herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face there. "I love you, too, Jake."

He couldn't take it anymore. He drew back, gripped her chin gently and pulled her to him. "C'mere." He kissed her sweetly, releasing her chin and grabbing her to push her up against him so he could feel more of her. She kissed him back and it spurred him on. He picked her up and moved her over to the couch, sitting down and placing her on his lap.

They began to kiss a little more fervently, their hands grasping and squeezing all over, moaning into each other's mouths. He opened for her and he felt her tongue stroke his lovingly. He moaned again and began to lay her down, completely forgetting where they were.

In a second, she broke the kiss and growled, across the room and away from him.

He gasped for air, his brows mashed in confusion. "What?"

Bella hissed, "Her scent is all over you. I could ignore it before but now I can taste her." She gagged.

He groaned and sat up, leaning forward and rubbing his face tiredly. "Sorry, honey. I forgot. I'll go take a shower right now." He dropped his hands and began to get up when he felt her hand push him back down.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "No. You owe me an explanation. And God help you, Jacob Black, it had better be a good one."

He gulped quietly.

…

To her credit, she had listened to him recount the story word for word without saying anything. When he was done, she simply nodded and grasped his hand in hers. "Look at me, Jake."

He did, worriedly.

"You don't have any feelings towards her?"

His mouth dropped open. "Of course not, Bells. I just got done telling you that!"

She nodded again. "And you love me and solely want to be with me? You're sure?"

He growled. "How can you even ask me that?"

"Just answer the question," she prompted.

He scowled, leaned over, pulled the spaghetti strap of her dress down and bit her shoulder extremely hard, making her cry out, in pain or shock Jake couldn't be sure but it made him stop all the same.

The other vampires appeared a moment later. "Bella, are you alright?"

She nodded, rubbing her shoulder and glaring at Jacob. "I'm fine. Thank you. We're almost done here."

The doctor nodded and turned, coaxing the rest of his family back outside to give them privacy. _He_ begrudgingly left, throwing a murderous glare in Jacob's direction who was all too happy to return it. Once they were gone, Bella snarled. "What the hell, Jake?"

He ignored her and examined her shoulder. "Figures. I don't know what the hell else I'm supposed to do."

She smacked his head. "What were you trying to do? Take that arm off again?"

He glared at her. "No, I was trying to mark you. That bite would have taken a chunk out of a human but you, forget it. It's like biting into a rock. Fuck."

She glanced at her shoulder and rubbed the skin tenderly, glaring at him again. "You never answered the question."

"I believe I just did."

She scoffed and fixed the strap of her dress. "By sinking your teeth into me? I don't really think that qualifies as an answer. It only serves as a confirmation that you obviously never outgrew your oral fixation as an infant."

He did a double take. "What the hell?"

"Freudian psychology."

He rolled his eyes. "You're onto psychology books now? How come I haven't seen any of those lying around the cottage?"

"Carlisle gave them to me earlier today but that's beside the point. Do you want to be with me? Just me? You're certain?"

He rolled his eyes again and groaned in frustration. "If I didn't, do you think I would have just tried to mark you, Bells? Haven't you heard anything I've been telling you for the last two years? Hell, the last five minutes? Christ."

She shook her head and looked away. "I just want to make sure. Make sure you don't regret..." She let out a breath.

He covered her hand with his and squeezed. "I could never regret being with you, honey."

She looked at him sadly. "But there are things I can't give you. I can't-"

He kissed her and then pulled back to place his forehead up against hers. "If this is about the children thing again, I don't want to hear it. I've already told you, it doesn't matter to me as long as I have you. I know what I'm signing up for. I signed up for it that day on the beach and I don't regret it. Why? Do you?"

"Never."

"Then what's the problem?"

She lifted a hand and stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "It's just, I don't want you, years down the road, looking back and regretting that you didn't have a family of your own. A son to follow in his father's footsteps. You're Billy's only son, the only one to carry on the family name. Don't you want someone to carry on your name?"

He sighed and kissed her nose. "Bells, a part of me does want that. For Dad's sake, more than anything. But at the same time, I don't want to pass my genes on, particularly _that_ gene. Had you lived, chosen me, and wanted children, I would have gladly given them to you. Even with a chance of _that _happening. I just would have hoped to hell that all the bloodsuckers would steer clear of the rez or anywhere near it. That or we would have moved. To Florida, L.A., don't care. But, regardless, things didn't work out that way. And this is where we are now. If I regret anything, I regret that. But that's over now and there's no going back. I have you. That's all that matters to me."

She lifted his hand to her face, turned it and kissed his palm before nuzzling her cheek against it. "You're sure?"

"Are you _trying_ to hook me up with Leah or something?"

She hissed, "Of course not!"

"Then hear me when I say this. Yes, I'm sure, one hundred percent absolutely positively certain. Got me?" She nodded and he kissed her. "God, you drive me nuts sometimes, Bells. You're lucky I love you so damn much."

She shook her head and smiled, looking down.

He grabbed her left hand and kissed it, before leaning forward and nuzzling his face into her neck, making her giggle. He kissed her skin softly before burying his face in her hair. "Jesus, I love you, Bells."

She sighed contentedly. "I love you, too."

"Can we go home now?"

She nodded against him. "Yes. Let's."

He grinned and stood up, pulling her with him, keeping their hands together, their fingers interlaced. He began to walk them to the door, stopped, then turned and scooped her up in his arms, making her shriek in surprise and then giggle again, and he jogged out the door.

The others watched them go with mixed expressions. _He_ looked like _he_ was in agony and turned from the sight, walking into the house brokenly. The doctor stopped them by calling out to them. "Jacob, a minute, if you please."

Jacob turned around to find the doctor already behind them, grinning happily and feeling much more kindly towards the leeches now that he and Bella were okay once more. "Yeah, Doc?"

The doctor turned his smile on Bella who smiled back. "I take it everything has been resolved between you two?" Bella nodded and Jacob beamed at her. "Good. I'm glad to hear it. But Jacob, I'm afraid I have to ask you."

Jacob frowned and turned back to the doctor, the happy glow from moments before starting to fade in the face of the doctor's foreboding words. "What's up, Doc?" He nearly snorted at the little joke he had unintentionally made.

"The situation with the Pack… Where does that leave our family? Particularly Bella?"

Jake shrugged. "I'll handle it. I was already planning on calling a Pack meeting tomorrow, anyway. The only member of your family involved was Bella so that leaves you all in the clear. As far as she goes, she's my mate and she didn't attack without just cause. Plus, no one really got hurt. So, I'll take care of it."

The doctor nodded. "I'm happy to hear it. I would hate for this to come between us. Especially, after our close _friendship_ with you all. As much as we respect you and would never want any conflicts between us, Bella _is_ a part of this family. And we _protect_ our family."

Jacob shook his head. "It won't come to that. And even if it somehow did, I'd be the first one in front of her, protecting her. I've defended her from the Pack before. If I have to, I'll do it again. Regardless of your _family_, she comes first with me."

The doctor nodded again and smiled wider. "I'm relieved to hear you say that, although, I never doubted you would be the first one up there among us, defending her if need be. Any battles we can avoid, we should. I'll let you two be on your way. Please keep me posted." At Jake's nod, the doctor smiled once again at both of them and then flitted back to the house.

Jacob turned to leave when Bella flashed out of his arms and was a few feet away from him. "Bells?"

"What _are_ you going to do about the Pack? About Leah?"

He walked forward and stroked her hair softly. "I'll handle it. Trust me."

She glared up at him. "I do trust you. It's her I don't trust."

He groaned. "Bella, after everything we just talked about, you're _still_ worried about her?"

"She was all over you, Jacob. Naked and moving against you in a way that was not very _Pack sister-like_. How would you feel if that were Edward and I you came upon like that earlier?"

"I'd fucking kill _him_. No questions asked," Jake snarled. She looked at him pointedly. "But it's different, Bells. You have a history with _him_; you had a kid together. You were married. You've slept with _him_. Leah and I _don't_ have any of that."

She shook her head and began to walk away, in the direction of the cottage. "Yes, well, she _wants_ to have that with you. She loves you and she has for years."

Jacob jogged to keep up with her. "Bells, that's not true. And even if it was, it doesn't matter. We already went over this. I love _you_. I'm with _you_. Plain and simple. End of story."

She snorted. "Until the next time she decides to throw herself at you. God! How am I supposed to be feel about you patrolling with her? She's beautiful! She has a tight flawless body, perfect soft skin, a beating heart, a warm tongue-how can I even compare? I'm nothing but plain. Not even being immortal can fix that. I'm colorless. I have skin that's rough and like rock. My heart is dead inside my chest. I'm dead. Everything about me is cold. How can I-"

He grabbed her and kissed her hard. She went to pull away but he held her fast. When he was done, he pulled back, breathless. "Bells, I'm only going to say this once and then I don't ever want to talk about it again. You are the farthest thing from plain. If there's one thing being a vampire has done for you, it's made you even more beautiful than you already were when human. Your body is perfect. Your curves, your legs, your back, your neck - all of it is perfection. Your skin - yes, it's hard as a rock. You're right about that one. But it feels incredible when it's against me. Not to mention the taste. You say I have an oral fixation or whatever, you're right. I want my mouth on you all the time, wherever I can get it. Your heart may not be beating but it's there. If it's not enough, you have mine. It beats enough for the both of us. Yes, you're colder than most but have you noticed how warm I am, Bells? We're fire and ice, honey. Dark and light. Werewolf and vampire. Immortal and...extended. We're at the opposite ends of the spectrum yet we fit perfectly together when we meet in the middle. You're perfect for me. I want no one else. I never will. I will never regret you. I love you and I will never stop wanting you. The end. Now, for the love of Christ, can we drop this already and move on? I think we've both had a pretty long day and I'm exhausted and I'd like to at least get a fifteen minute make-out session out of you before I sleep. Got it?"

She smiled but stepped back from him slowly. "I wish it were that simple, Jake."

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

She turned and resumed her trek to the cottage.

He followed her, sped up a little and took her hand. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

She didn't answer him but at least she kept her hand in his. He sighed, "Okay. It's your loss, though. I had some new moves I was willing to throw in there and everything. But I guess they're gonna have to wait."

She still didn't say anything or even look at him.

He sighed again. He was definitely in the doghouse. Leah was going to regret tonight. He knew she was in pain so he forgave her the desperate attempt at trying to numb it. But to almost lose Bella, the problems it was now creating in his relationship, that was unforgivable. Leah was going to get an earful. She was going to do hard penance for this one, he'd make sure of it. And as for the Pack, he'd deal with them, too, as he'd told Carlisle, but tomorrow. "Should I sleep on the couch tonight?" He had mumbled it, staring down at the ground, unwilling to see her expression when she affirmed his offer.

"No. I still want you in my bed. I like to watch you sleep. You're beautiful when you sleep."

His head shot up in surprise, not expecting that response. And then he smirked. "So you're saying I'm only sort of beautiful when I'm awake?"

She smiled faintly but still didn't look at him. "No. You're always beautiful. But there's something about when you sleep. Your face is just...different. Serene, peaceful, almost innocent."

"Well, that's weird. I dream about you every night and those dreams are far from innocent." He laughed and winced when she didn't, only smiled. He was in trouble. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand sheepishly and cleared his throat. "So, you never told me. What brought you there, anyway? I mean, how did you find me? I know, through my scent. But why did you find me, I guess, is what I'm asking."

She kept her gaze glued to the ground in front of them, smiling meekly. "I knew you were getting off patrol soon and I went to find you."

"Why?"

"I missed you. I just wanted to see you. See if you wanted to stop and get an early breakfast on the way home. That's all."

He dropped her hand and threw his arm around her, pulling her into him so he could kiss the side of her head. "I'm sorry."

She sighed this time. "It's fine. Let's just forget about it. You'll take care of things tomorrow and that will be that, I hope."

"It will be, honey."

"We'll see."

He shook his head and kissed the side of hers one more time. "It will be. You'll see."

**-STB-**

And he had taken care of it.

The Pack meeting the next day was a ferocious one. Most of the wolves insisted the treaty had been broken the second Bella attacked Leah without provocation. Jacob had glared at Leah then who had remained silent throughout the entire meeting. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

Leah glared back at him but didn't say a word.

He scoffed and demanded everyone undress and phase that instant. He replayed the night before, every detail. They also saw his following fight with Bella, his words with the doctor and _him_, his reassuring her of his love for her, and even that she was now withholding herself from him, as a form of punishment for not pushing Leah away the moment she kissed him. He had been upset when he had found that out but he understood. Bella was hurt and furious and had every right to be. She had made a good point. He should have pushed Leah away. The fact that he hadn't indicated to Bella that maybe there were some underlying feelings there after all. He had reacted to Leah's kiss the way Bella had reacted to his first kiss all those years ago. And that worried her. Even though he knew he had no feelings for Leah and Bella was the only one for him, he could see her point. As much as she trusted him, she didn't trust the situation. And she definitely did not trust Leah.

The Pack was speechless after that. Jacob asked them to phase back so they could continue the meeting. They did as he asked without complaint. Leah didn't meet anyone's eyes. She couldn't. He hated to embarrass her but she had left him no choice. Bella and her safety came first.

"Here's the deal, guys. The treaty was not broken. Bella _was_ provoked and she responded as I would have had our places been reversed. Bella is _not_ a threat. Leah's fine and we're going to stop hitting the panic button, tone down the mass hysteria and get back to our normal routines. You heard what I said to the doc. Bella _is_ my mate. I will protect her at all costs. So if any of you," He eyed Quil and Leah who both stared at the ground. "Get it into your heads to try and harm her, fuck with her in any way, I won't hesitate to do what's necessary to protect her. As the Alpha, I will do anything for my Pack, for my brothers and sister, for my family. I always put you guys first in everything. But this is one thing I will not reconsider to make you all more comfortable. I know this Pack has been divided for quite some time over my decision. But I'm telling you right now, it is _my_ decision. I've chosen Bella and that's not going to change. I understand she's in the body of our mortal enemy and that unnerves some of you, naturally, but she _is_ my mate. If you can't accept that, then that's fine. Tell me now and we'll work out some way so you can stop phasing and move on with your life. We have more than enough wolves now to protect our people. The Cullens will be leaving soon and our leech problem will dwindle down to a random few. Is there anyone who wishes to leave this Pack?"

No one had said a word. They all looked around at each other. Jacob's eyes rested once again on Quil and Leah. Their gazes were still lowered.

"Anyone at all?"

Again, everyone remained silent.

"Okay then. End of discussion. Next topic."

And since then, everyone had gotten in line. Even Quil. Jacob and Bella had attended a couple of bonfires the Pack had held, including the one celebrating the official news that Sam and Emily were expecting. Quil was kinder to Bella than he had been in the two years she and Jacob had been together.

Bella had spent the majority of the night in Jacob's arms, leaning back against him as he rested his chin on her shoulder, speaking with Sam regarding patrols and scents they had picked up. So Jacob felt when Bella stiffened immediately and snapped his eyes to where she was staring.

Leah had snuck in, sitting next to her mother and Billy, on the other side of the beach. Charlie was on duty that night. He and Bella still hadn't worked things out from that night he lost his temper, but he had come to accept her current relationship. Their conversations were light and simple, short and polite, distant and more reserved, more than they had been when she was growing up.

Jacob saw Leah glaring at Bella, giving her a cocky smirk, and heard her speak as clear as day, "You're right, leech. He does have feelings for me. You _should_ be worried."

Bella growled and began to jump up but Jacob pulled her back and whispered in her ear, "Bells, don't. She's just trying to piss you off and you're letting her. You know better. You know you have no reason to be worried. She's just lashing out because she's hurting over Sam and Emily. We're her targets right now because I broke the imprint and chose you. You have what she never will and even though she won't admit it, that bothers her. That's it. She doesn't love me and I don't love her. It's never happening so please let it go and ignore her. You're here in my lap, right where you belong. That's all that matters. _You're_ my mate."

Bella turned to look at him and he saw the anger fade into a pained realization. He felt horrible for being the one responsible for that pain. "I'm the one?"

"You're the one. I'm yours and you're mine. That's it."

She gazed at him sadly and lifted a hand to brush her fingers lightly against his cheek. When they trailed over his mouth, he kissed them gently. "My Jacob."

He kissed her fingers again reverently. "_Your_ Jacob." He leaned forward and nuzzled her nose affectionately, smiling, rubbing his forehead against hers. He kissed her lips quickly. And then again. And again. Once more. And then he kissed her ardently. And as what happened so often when they were intimate, they became lost in each other, letting everything in the outside world fade away to nothing more than a low buzzing hum.

He reveled in the passionate kiss. This was the farthest she would let him go lately so he made the most of it, poured everything he felt for her into these life-ending kisses, making his soul feel like it was breaking apart and putting itself back together in a way that he had never felt with anyone else.

A throat clearing loudly next to them made them break apart, Jacob gasping.

Rachel, who had been sitting on Bella's other side, smirked at them. Two years as her brother's girlfriend had increased Rachel's comfort level with Bella. The two had actually become quite close. "Bella, do you think you could help me for a minute over at the table?"

Bella bit her lip, smiling, and nodded wordlessly, removing her hands from Jacob's hair. Jacob knew if she could, Bella would be turning a light shade of crimson. He really missed her blush sometimes. He kept kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear even though she had pulled away.

Rachel smiled and stood up slowly, the slight curve of her belly just barely visible under her dark shirt. She began to walk over to the table, waiting for Bella to follow her. Bella turned and pecked Jacob's nose. She made a motion to stand up when Jacob pulled her back down into his lap, kissing her fiercely.

After a minute, he pulled back, breathless. "Hurry back."

She nodded and stood up. He gave her a playful swat on her backside, earning him a slight growl, and grinned impishly as he watched her run to catch up with Rachel. He loved that girl.

He knew what was really bothering her, swimming deep underneath the Pack and Leah business. Rachel was four months pregnant and was just starting to show, one month ahead of Emily. Each day her stomach swelled was another day Bella became inconsolably upset. She was happy for Rachel and Paul and Jacob was ecstatic to become an uncle again. He had never been able to meet his two nieces who lived down in Hawaii with Rebecca and her husband. He had only seen pictures and talked to them on the phone once they were old enough.

But Bella was increasingly saddened that she was unable to give Jacob children. She had told him she knew he would make a great father and she yearned desperately to make him one, no matter how fruitless her wishes were. No matter how many times he attempted to convince her that he was perfectly happy with what she had given him and still gave him every day, she still refused to accept his assurances at face value.

And every day she mourned the loss of the ability to give him what she felt he truly deserved. Just another choice she had taken away from him when she had made her own, sealing their fates and destroying their family before it even had a chance to live, to breathe, to take root deep inside her and grow. He had heard her mumble these things on more than one occasion as he held her sobbing body tightly against his own, rubbing her back soothingly, whispering his love for her into her hair. Each time, he kissed her and stared into her eyes, willing her to believe what he would say next. He would tell her he loved her and wanted her, had chosen this life with her. She fulfilled him in a way no one else could. He was happy and complete with her now that she was his and his alone. He had no need for anything more. His life was full and bursting at the seams. If he died tomorrow, his only regret would be that he couldn't have more time to spend at her side, loving her. And he would drive his point home with a searing kiss.

She would be comforted for a few moments until the guilt would set in. Her regrets concerning Jacob would always remind her of the one child she was able to have before _changing_. She would sob harder when she realized her thoughts were a betrayal against her only daughter. Had Bella chosen Jacob back when she was human, like she desperately wished she had, then Renesmee would never have been born. And that would kick off the self-hating parade that Jacob had no idea how to stop and couldn't even if he tried. The most he could do was be there for her, holding her, whispering he loved her and kissing her head. Each sob she released tore into his heart.

Needless to say, Renesmee had not taken it well when she had found out who her mother had been seeing.

A few months after her return from Denali, Nahuel had come to visit Renesmee and everyone in the Cullen family could see that there was something growing between them. However, she insisted repeatedly that Nahuel was only her friend. It reminded Bella of her own life post-Edward back when she was mortal. It worried her that Renesmee might never move on from Jacob and always pine after her first love, her heart never fully healing.

He had squeezed her hand and reminded her that she had chosen her _friend_ in the end. That she had believed the same of herself yet her heart had survived and she had eventually learned to open it to another.

She had smiled and kissed him then, grateful for the logic and assurances he always knew she needed and when to give them to her.

They had snuck around for five more months after that, making sure to disguise each other's scents and never give anything away. Renesmee had questioned Bella endlessly about the cause of the divorce from her father but both parents had unanimously stated that it was a joint decision. Both had fallen out of love with the other and decided to disentangle themselves from each other so they would both be free to find other mates. However, they still cared deeply for one another and their main concern was Renesmee and her happiness. She would eye them suspiciously, claiming she had never seen two people more in love with each other than her parents. That she could still see love there between them clear as day. _He_ would reiterate their reasoning until Renesmee would shake her head and walk away. Then _he_ would look to Bella before turning away in pain. And it would break her heart every time. But she had chosen Jacob and she didn't regret that decision. Jacob would kiss her like mad every time she would recount that last part of the scene to him, which seemed to take place weekly in the Cullen household. He didn't envy _him_ _his_ pain but he was ecstatic Bella was as confident in her decision as he was.

One of the nights Bella had been able to secure time away from the Cullen property in order to spend with Jacob, they had gone into the woods to a clearing he had found on his patrols. They had sat, with Bella in Jacob's lap, and gazed up at the stars. They had talked, kissed, laughed, and nuzzled each other affectionately, purely happy to be in one another's arms. There had been one particular moment where Bella had said something to make Jacob laugh while looking upon her lovingly. He had leaned in to kiss her, their lips barely an inch apart, when they heard the scream.

"NO!"

Their heads snapped up to the source of the sound to find a tear-streaked Renesmee staring painfully at them. They hadn't sensed her, hadn't even heard her approach, they had been so wrapped up in each other. A second after the shock and horror of being discovered had worn off, Bella flashed to her daughter who backed away, her hand up in a warning gesture.

"Stay away from me! How could you do this to me, _Mom_? How could you?!"

Bella had begged, pleaded, sobbed, apologized, groveled, and all of it fell on deaf ears. Jacob had made his way to Bella's side, forcing more tears onto Renesmee's cheeks. "Renesmee, I'm sorry. We never meant for you to find out like this."

Renesmee shrieked at the word 'we'. "Don't you dare speak to me! How could you? Did you ever love me at all? Did anything that happened between us matter to you? Did _that_? I gave myself to you! And this is what you do to me in return? I loved you! I still do! Why, Jacob? Why?"

Bella sobbed next to him and it took everything he had not to just turn and take her in his arms. He knew that would break Renesmee completely, never to be put back together again, and he didn't want that.

"Of course it did, Renesmee. I gave myself to you, as well. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted. I still love you but it's not in the way you want. I'm sorry. I love Bella. I always have. Ever since I first met her."

He watched as the color drained from her face and his words broke her heart all over again, in turn breaking his.

She struggled for breath and stumbled back. "No." Bella delicately reached a hand forward and Renesmee cringed and shrunk back. "No."

"Renesmee, honey, please."

"No. No. No! NO!" She flitted out of the clearing and into the woods, disappearing.

Bella sobbed and fell to her knees and Jacob grabbed her and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She buried her face into his neck, sobbing even louder.

"Shh. It'll be alright, sweetheart. It'll be okay. Shh."

"I have to go to her. She'll never forgive me. I can't lose her, Jacob."

"You won't, honey. You won't. Come on, I'll take you."

"No. I should go alone. It's me she hates."

"No. She knows about us now. We're in this together. I'm not letting you go there alone. I'm not leaving your side. No matter what happens."

Bella sniffled and looked up at him. Then she nodded. She kissed him quickly. She then wriggled out of his arms and jumped down, grabbed his hand, and ran, following Renesmee's trail back to the house.

Once they reached the tree line of the property, Bella made to drop Jacob's hand, not wanting to push Renesmee further, but he held hers firm. "We're in this together."

She stared at him for a minute, contemplating his whisper, and then nodded.

They began to walk towards the house, Renesmee's loud wails emanating from the upper level of the house, when they heard an impossibly earth shattering loud crack to their right.

They turned to see _him_ and the big one locked in a battle, snarling ferociously. The two were zipping around the property in their bid to injure the other, coming closer and closer to where they were standing.

Jacob grabbed Bella and ran with her back into the trees a ways. He thrust her a distance behind him and phased. He then moved to stand in front of Bella, watching as the two vampires moved closer, oblivious to the outside world they were destroying in their violent dance with one another.

Jacob roared dangerously and tensed, ready to attack, when they were a mere few feet from him and Bella. He growled at her, warning her to get back.

The sound forced the two in front of them to stop momentarily and train their black eyes on the huge russet wolf growling menacingly. _He_ and the big one stepped apart and faced them, lips bared over their teeth.

Bella appeared at Jacob's side, her hand on his back, ignoring his pleading whimpers to move back behind him. "Edward! Emmett! What-"

"Rosalie found out and told Renesmee. Just like I knew she would because she's a heartless bitch!"

"That's my wife you're talking about, Edward! She told your daughter what you all were working to keep hidden from her! You're the heartless ones! At least she cared enough to tell the girl so she wouldn't be lied to anymore!"

"It wasn't her right!"

"She had every right! It's her niece! She's been more of a mother to her than your own wife!"

Bella gasped, Jacob roared and _he_ snarled, moving to slash at the big one. Bella flashed in between them before Jacob could stop her, holding up both of her hands. "Stop it! Both of you! Please!"

Jacob moved towards them, growling dangerously low in warning. Both vampires growled in return but stayed where they were, watching Bella.

She turned to _him _and placed her hand on _his_ arm. "Edward, how did this happen? Jacob and I have been more than careful. How did Rose find out?"

_He_ sighed and relaxed under her hand. "She caught a trace of his scent on you."

Bella's mouth dropped in horror. "H-How? I-I've done everything I can think of to-to..."

_His_ face contorted in pain and _he_ closed _his_ eyes, dropping _his_ head. Jacob felt a little sympathy for the man. He knew what it was like to experience _that_ pain, the pain only loving Bella could cause by not being the one she chose.

"It's not that, Bella. You're with Jacob now and his scent is now co-mingled with yours. It's something that only other supernatural beings can pick up, almost like an animalistic claim he has on you. Emily has Sam's scent on her in the same way. She's his mate and that's apparent to everyone in the Pack, even if they hadn't already known he imprinted on her. It's something they pick up and most likely, don't even realize they're doing it. It's not easily detected when looking for it. It's just something instinctual. Something we're able to sense more so than the wolves because scents play a key role in our lifestyle, in our hunting. I didn't mention it before because I didn't think it would be relevant. Renesmee's abilities are not as enhanced as ours so she wouldn't be able to sense it. His scent on you was faint enough that I believed if either Rosalie or Emmett happened to notice it, it could easily be explained away as your visiting him, continuing your friendship. I didn't count on her following you earlier." _He_ opened _his_ eyes and looked at her pleadingly.

Bella's eyes had narrowed. "What do you mean, follow me?"

She turned to glare at the big one who glared right back at her. Jacob pushed up against the side of her, growling, daring the big one to try anything.

"Rose followed your scent into the woods and saw you and the dog together. She rushed back, asked Edward if he knew anything about it. He didn't answer her and she was shocked, surprised that Ness' own father would be okay with his wife banging his daughter's pet."

_He_ and Jacob snarled at both the same time but Bella held up her hand to silence them. "And she told Renesmee?"

The big one nodded, crossing his arms.

"And Renesmee went to find us?"

He nodded again.

Bella hissed. She was furious but another one of her daughter's mournful wails filled their ears and distracted her. She turned to Jacob, petting his head and sighing. He licked her arm. She turned back to _him_, who had been watching them with an unreadable expression. "I'll go and talk to Renesmee. I'll deal with Rose later. But for now, I don't want you and Emmett fighting. Please."

_He_ nodded and lowered _his_ eyes.

She squeezed _his_ arm in a silent thank you. Then she flitted to the house, Jacob close behind her. He followed her up the porch steps, unable to phase because he had no clothing. They entered the house and were assaulted by a painful scream.

The blonde was lying on the couch with the doctor and the pixie hovered over her. The doctor was working to reattach a leg that had been broken off. Her right arm and other leg were lying on the coffee table. Jacob now understood what had caused the battle earlier.

_He_ chuckled beside him, the first time since he and Bella had been together, that he had seen anything close to a smile on _his _face.

The big one scowled but rushed over to his mate, kissing her forehead and holding her hand.

Bella turned towards _him_, giving both of them a slight smirk and they eagerly returned it. The blonde had always been far too meddling for her own good since Renesmee's birth.

Another high-pitched sob broke the moment of camaraderie between the three of them and brought the sadness back in a crashing wave that encompassed them all. "I'll go talk to her."

_He_ nodded. Jacob whined but Bella shook her head. "No, Jake. I need to handle this one on my own." He whimpered and she sighed, petting his head once more. "Stay here."

She went to take a step when Renesmee's tearful voice rang out with the force of an explosion. "NO! I don't want to talk to you! I never want to see you! Ever again!"

Bella froze and gripped the railing. "Please, Renesmee. You're my daughter. I love you."

"No, you don't! You never did! You had to go and take what was rightfully mine! Because you couldn't stand that he was happy! That he loved me more than you! I hate you! I wish you were dead! Really dead! I wish the Volturi had destroyed you that day! I would've laughed and clapped and danced on your ashes!"

Bella let out a sob and held a hand to her chest.

Jacob phased, not caring that he was exposed to the Cullen family, and took Bella in his arms. She clung to him tightly, sobbing. He stroked her hair over and over again, kissing her head repeatedly. "Shh."

"Renesmee! She is still your mother. And regardless of anything that has happened, that has not changed. I will not allow you to speak to her that way."

"I hate you, too! How could you let her do this to me? How could you let her do this to you? What kind of man is it that allows his _wife_ to go off and sleep with his daughter's boyfriend?"

Bella gasped when she saw _his_ face fall. She went to speak but Jacob beat her to it. He had had enough. "RENESMEE! Get your ass down here now! You have exactly sixty seconds to come down here before I go up there, haul your ass over my shoulder, and drag you down here! And nobody is going to stop me!"

The silence rang throughout the house, echoing their agreement with his statement.

A minute later, the door opened and she walked to the top of the stairs, her tear-stained face glaring at them. "What...could you...possibly have to say...to me...that would make this...alright?" Snarls at the end of every break heightened the menace in her tone.

He glared back at her just as angrily. "I understand you're in pain. I get it. And I'm sorry for being the one to cause it. I'll regret that every damn day the rest of my life. But Renesmee, I belonged to your mother before you were even born. Before your parents married. I know I imprinted on you. If I could take it back, I would. But it wasn't my choice. I never had a fucking choice! I did my best to love you and make you happy, just like a good wolf does for his imprint. I never wanted things to progress _that_ way between us. I never did! But you wanted them to. And I didn't have a choice! You knew I didn't but you forced me to, anyway. And I did it to make you happy. I'm sorry I let it happen. I am. If I could go back and undo it, God help me, I would. But I can't. It's been two years now. You need to accept this for what it is because I am not leaving your mother just because you want me to. You and I will never be together in that way ever again. I love your mother and she loves me and _we're_ together. The only reason we didn't tell you right away is because she didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had. Your mother does love you. And so does your father. They want nothing but the best for you. And they know I'm not the best for you. Nahuel is. He makes you happy, he loves you, everyone sees it. You have to make a choice here, Renesmee. You either decide to mope about the rest of your life, crying over something that's in the past and can't be changed or you move on and try your damndest to be happy. I love you, Renesmee. As a daughter. As a friend. I want nothing but the best for you, nothing but happiness for you. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I wish I could take your pain away. And I'll do whatever it takes to do just that. Anything. But I will not leave your mother's side. I'm with her now and you need to understand that. Your father does and so does the rest of your family. _That's_ why your father _allows_ it. He knows I make her happy and because he loves her so much, he's willing to step aside and let her be. What kind of man does that make him? The best kind. One that deserves your respect, not your insolence. And your mother? She's done nothing but be concerned for you, love you, like she should. She's always put you above everyone else, even me. That's why I've been forced to sneak around with her for months. Why I'm not able to move in with her like I want, be with her all the time, keep her at my side night and day. Because she loves _you_! Because she was scared of hurting _you_! So the first time I had a chance to be with her, what _I_ wanted, what I _deserved_ after so long, got pushed to the back burner. For _you_! So if you want to be pissed at someone, blame someone, then blame me. Not them! They've done everything they can for you. They love you. So be pissed at me! Not them! Me! Not them! Got me?"

Everyone gaped at Jacob. Truthfully, he was in some shock himself. He had no idea where the words came from. They had just flown out of his mouth, propelled at the bitter broken girl up the stairs. He softened his tone and spoke to her once more. "Renesmee, you told me once that you couldn't stand to see Leah so hurt and so angry, in so much pain all the time and so bitter. That she was ruining any chance she had at happiness each second she spent angry over something she had no control over and could never change. So I have to ask you. Is that who you want to become?"

Renesmee gasped. "You took my virginity, Jacob! How do you expect me to just get over that?"

He heard _him_ growl on his right and couldn't blame _him_. But _he_ had known that already. Bella had told _him_. Her fingers gripped him tightly and she held him closer, glancing between them sadly.

"You took mine. Something I can never get back. Just like you. I expect you to move past it as I have. We're both in the same situation. As messed up as it all is, we're both gonna move on and leave it there. In the past. Neither of us are at fault. It was the imprint. It was unfair to us both and took something from us, taking a piece of our souls with it. It's not easy but we need to let it go. We weren't meant to be. You know it. I know it. So let's let it go, already. Sometimes I wish Bella wasn't your mother so that would make this all easier but she is. And she loves you and you're a very important part of her life and I need to accept that just as you need to accept I'm an important part of her life as well. We can help each other through this, Renesmee. All we have to do is try. I've always been your friend. That's never changed. Allow me to be one to you again. For your sake, my sake, your mother's and father's sake. Allow me to be."

Renesmee took a deep breath and stared down at them. "No."

Jacob let out a breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that but I understand it. But don't punish your parents for this. Neither of them have done anything wrong. They've done nothing but protect you. Your mother didn't do this to hurt you."

She glared at them evenly. "I have no mother."

Bella sobbed and turned, burying her face into Jacob's neck as he held her to him. He scowled up at Renesmee.

"Renesmee."

She turned towards her father at _his_ furious growl. "No. And for that matter, I have no father, either."

_He_ snarled. "You're acting like a petulant child! Apologize to your mother. NOW!"

"I have no mother. So, no."

_He_ moved to zip up the stairs when the front door opened, claiming _his_ attention as well as the others'. The motherly one, the southern one and Nahuel walked into the room, taking in the scene before them.

"Nahuel." All eyes turned towards Renesmee. "I think it's time we left. I have no desire to stay here. I am no longer a part of this family." All the vampires gasped in unison and then growled.

Bella rushed up to her daughter, grasping her hand helplessly. "Please, Renesmee. I'm begging you. Please don't go. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I swear it. You're my daughter. I love you."

Renesmee stared at her, emotionless. "Then give him up. Give him back to me. He's mine, not yours. He never was. He imprinted on me, not you. If you love me, you'll give him back to me and look to satisfy your _needs_ elsewhere."

Jacob's eyes widened and he growled. "Not happening."

Bella pleaded with her. "Renesmee, please."

"No. You either choose him or you choose me. It's that simple. No in betweens, no middle ground. Lose him or lose me."

Bella started to sob. "Please don't make me choose."

"Renesmee, stop this foolishness."

Renesmee turned and glared at her father. "No. She has to choose. She can't have us both. She doesn't always get everything she wants, _Edward_." _He_ snarled again and she turned back to her mother. "Decide. Right now. Me or him."

"Renesmee, please-"

"Right now! Me or him! CHOOSE!"

Jacob growled dangerously, forcing them both to look down at him.

Renesmee smirked and once again, faced Bella. "What's it going to be?"

Bella stared down at Jacob sadly.

His lower lip trembled and he bit down on it, lowering his watery eyes to the ground. He couldn't ask her to choose between him and her daughter. That wouldn't be right. But in his heart of hearts, she wished she would. She wished she would choose him. But he knew she wasn't going to. Her daughter came first. It was going to break him but he would deal with it. It didn't mean that Bella didn't love him. She just had a duty to Renesmee as her mother. And if Renesmee entertained some sick notion in her head that he was going to return to her, she had another thing coming. He'd be alone for the rest of his life if he needed to. There would never be any other but Bella for him. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

"I'm sorry."

He let a single tear escape and trickle down his cheek, not caring that the vampires heard it. This was it. Bella had made her decision and it wasn't him. Just like he knew it wouldn't be.

He felt a cold hand on his arm and he glanced up to find Bella standing next to him, speaking to her daughter who was glaring furiously at them. "I love you, Renesmee. You're my daughter. That will never change no matter how much you hate me. But, Jacob is my chosen mate and I love him, too. I will not choose between you. He would never make me choose and neither should you. I know this isn't easy for you and I'm sorry this happened this way. I wish it didn't but I can't change that and neither can you. The most we can do is move forward and try to forgive, to make things better. He belongs with me and he will not leave my side. And I will not make him."

Jacob did a double take. He grabbed her hand and squeezed her fingers. "Never."

She squeezed his back, looking at him affectionately before turning back to Renesmee. "There you have it. I will not choose. You can either accept that or not. It's your choice."

Renesmee started to breathe fast, her chest heaving in and out in her apparent anger.

"I love you."

"Don't you dare say that to me! Nahuel, let's go!" She flitted down the steps past her angry parents, past a soothing pixie, past a begging motherly one and negotiating doctor, ignoring a yelling blonde, grabbed Nahuel and ran out the door, slamming it shut.

"Are you alright?"

Bella turned to Jacob and nodded, not really looking at him.

He lifted his free hand and stroked her cheek. He knew she wasn't really, that she would fall apart later. And he would be there to hold her together when she did.

"Bella."

She and Jacob turned to see _him_ watching them sadly.

"You know Renesmee. She gets upset when she doesn't get her way and acts immaturely. But you are her mother and as angry and hurt as she is right now, she still loves you. She won't stay away forever." She nodded and _he_ gave her a small smile for a split second before letting it fade into _his_ never-ending sadness. "Nahuel will keep her safe. He has nothing but the best intentions for her. His thoughts were nothing but pure love and devotion."

Bella nodded again.

The blonde began to scream at Bella from her position on the couch, still missing her arm and leg. But she was silenced by the big one hissing her name.

Jacob was somewhat disappointed. He had wanted nothing more than to finish the job _he_ started. _He_ smiled and lowered _his_ eyes when _he_ heard that thought.

Bella let out a heavy sigh. "Thank you, Edward."

_He_ nodded.

She turned back to Jacob. "Let's go home."

He squeezed her fingers and moved a ways back and phased.

Bella turned once more to _him_ and smiled. "I'll see you soon." _He_ nodded again and kept _his_ eyes to the ground, smiling slightly. She walked to the door, Jacob following her.

He stopped and swiveled his large head to look back at _him_. _For what it's worth, Edward. I never meant to hurt you and Renesmee. That was never my intention._

_He_ lifted _his_ eyes to Jacob's. "I know."

_I just...I couldn't be without her. I love her._

_He_ gave him an empty smile. "I know the feeling.'

Jacob lowered his head. _I'm sorry._

"Don't be. Just take care of her. That's what's most important. Be unfailingly worthy of that privilege of being able to call her your own."

A moment of silent understanding passed between the two men who loved Bella Swan with their entire beings and would until they ceased to exist in this life.

Jacob nodded. _I will._

"Jacob."

He heard Bella calling to him from the other side of the property. He looked back at Edward.

"Go ahead. I'll see you both soon."

Jacob nodded again. _See you soon. _He then had sprinted off towards the woman that he, as Edward had said, could call his own.

Renesmee had fled to Nahuel's home and stayed there among his family. She had only maintained contact with the blonde, convinced she was the only one Renesmee could trust since she had been the only one willing to tell her the truth. The blonde had promised to keep her location a secret, adamant that Bella should never know as punishment for her betrayal of her daughter. It didn't take much for Edward to glean the information from the big one's thoughts. The big one had offered it up willingly on the condition that the blonde never know. Bella was grateful to him for that as was Jacob.

Jacob and Edward began to forge a reserved friendship afterwards. Bella was the uniting factor in the newly formed tie. They would both do whatever it took to keep her happy and care for her well-being. Even if that meant their roles were reversed in her life and they were both now in each other's shoes.

Bella missed her daughter terribly but never recanted or regretted her decision. Jacob and Edward both did their best to console her aching heart, as much as she was willing to allow. But nothing could ever fill that hole, that pain she felt at being separated and shut off from her only child.

So, Jacob knew that all of this was bothering Bella much worse than the trouble Leah was currently causing.

That thought made him turn to glare at Leah across the beach. She glared back.

"Leah," Her shoulders slumped with the weight of the Alpha's authority. "You will not look at Bella, speak to Bella, go near Bella or even speak Bella's name for the rest of the night. Is that understood?"

She struggled against the command but it was useless to fight.

"Answer me."

She gritted her teeth. "Yes, Alpha. I understand."

Jacob nodded. "Good. And one last thing. I understand you're hurting. Especially tonight. I feel for you, Leah, but merely in sympathy, nothing more. And I'm not going to keep repeating myself. Bella is my mate and I am your Alpha and you will respect her as such. If I hear you say anything else to her, see you try to goad her like you did before, or anything that makes her uncomfortable, I won't be so understanding. Got my meaning?"

She didn't respond, only glared.

"Answer me!"

She jumped and yelped as the weight crushed her again, making Sue, Billy and everyone else near her snap their eyes in her direction. "Yes!"

"Good. Now, go about your business."

"Asshole! I fucking hate you!"

Jacob chuckled and looked around for Bella. "Good. Maybe you'll keep your hands to yourself then from now on and save me the trouble of kicking your ass should you try to pull that shit again."

He heard her growl but didn't pay attention. His eyes came to rest on Bella's smiling form. Rachel was talking to her animatedly, hands on the curve of her belly, grinning excitedly. He smiled and went to get up when Sam spoke to him.

"You should take it easy on her, Jacob. This isn't easy for her, you know."

Jacob gave Sam a bewildered look and sat back down. Even though Sam had stopped phasing for a while now, his supernatural senses never left him. He and the other wolves on this beach had heard every word exchanged between he and Leah. "I know it's not, Sam, but that's not my problem. I tried to be understanding, to be a kind friend to her and she took advantage of it. If she was sorry for her mistakes, I could forgive it. But sitting there and baiting Bella like that so she'll get a reaction? Not cool. And no way am I going to let that go."

Sam sighed and nodded. "I understand that. I do. But...Lee is just lashing out. You know she is. She's not trying to come between you and Bella. You know that."

Jacob scoffed. "Yes. I know that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let your mistakes affect my relationship and make my girlfriend feel like shit. Absolutely fucking not!"

Sam dropped his head and Jacob felt bad. He knew what it was like to not have a choice. However, Leah's excuses had run out and in effect, so had Sam's. "I'm sorry, Sam. But I'm not letting this shit affect us anymore. I refuse to. If Leah doesn't get in line like the rest, it's gonna be a very rough road ahead for her. End of story." And with that, he had gotten up and walked away, making his way to Bella.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his face in her neck, kissing it. Bella laughed and wrapped her hands around his arms.

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "I'm gonna go see if Paul needs help with something that involves not having to watch my little brother macking on his girlfriend."

Bella laughed again. "Sorry, Rach. I try to keep him in line as best I can."

"Keeping him on a short leash, I hope. It's about time someone calmed him down."

Jacob scowled at his sister. "Weren't you going somewhere?"

Rachel scowled back at him. "I'll see you over by the fire, Bella."

Bella nodded and smiled.

Rachel walked away, still glaring at her brother.

Bella smacked Jacob's arm. "Don't be so rude."

He nibbled on her ear. "Sorry. It's her fault, though. She was taking too long."

Bella turned in his arms to face him, her brows mashed together. "To leave?"

"No. Talking to you. I wanted you back over there. I hate it when you're away from me. Hell, if I had known you were gonna take this long, I would have come with you."

"Wow. Clingy much?"

"With you, honey, absolutely." He kissed her nose and moved down to her cheek. "Mmm, I missed you. What were you two talking about?"

She leaned her head back slightly so he could kiss just below her jaw line. "The baby. You didn't hear us?"

"Mmm-mmm." He worked his way back up to her ear.

"Because you were too busy yelling at Sam?"

He pulled back and narrowed his eyes at her. "I didn't yell at him."

She arched a brow at him. "Okay. So maybe I snapped at him a little. But he deserved it. I'm tired of dealing with his and Leah's bullshit. I don't want it affecting us anymore."

She frowned. "It doesn't affect us."

He arched his brow at her this time.

She sighed angrily. "You know what I mean. Sam's not responsible for how Leah chooses to act."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, I'm tired of dealing with it. I just want us to be happy."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. "Baby, we are happy. Aren't we?"

He sighed heavily and placed his forehead against hers. "Yes. We're happy. I love you, Bella. You know that, right?"

She leaned forward and gingerly kissed his lips. "Yes. And I love you."

He kissed her then, letting his fingers tangle in her hair to hold her tighter to him so he could taste her. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, but you're still on probation. Don't screw it up."

"Never."

He kissed her again but then she broke the kiss much to his dismay punctuated by a whine. "One more thing."

"What, baby?"

She turned and looked towards the fire. Jacob followed her gaze to find Sam, sitting there, staring into the flames, looking rather sad. Bella turned back to give Jacob a pointed look.

He sighed and stroked her cheek gently. "I'll talk to him."

She smiled in satisfaction. "Good." She leaned forward and kissed him.

**-STB-**

Jacob groaned in pain as he pulled on a pair of cutoff jeans.

She had still held herself back from him but she had for the most part, forgiven him. Even though Jacob was frustrated beyond belief, he adhered to her terms and waited for her to feel comfortable enough for them to take that next step again. The nice part about it was they seemed to be rebuilding the foundation of their relationship and if it was possible, falling in love with each other all over again. They talked and laughed and kissed and held each other and just enjoyed being together overall. It was perfect all on its own. Though Jacob still yearned for that element of their relationship to return.

Leah, on the other hand, had been virtually uncontrollable. He'd had to use the Alpha command on her more times than he cared to count. Whenever they were phased together, Leah made sure to replay the memories of that night, over and over until Jacob demanded she stop. He'd come home, upset and angry, holding Bella a little closer to him those nights. It wasn't the flashes of Leah kissing Jacob that bothered him. It was the flashes of pain on Bella's face, the sickening sound in the background as he tore Bella's arm from her body in order to protect Leah. It made him ill to his stomach to know he had caused her that pain.

Bella never questioned him those nights but she knew Leah was the one upsetting him. When he finally had told her, she had gotten angry and threatened to finish the lesson she had begun teaching her last time. He had sighed and kissed her, telling her not to worry. Leah was furious with him because he had handed her down an ultimatum she didn't like. He never mentioned that it was about Bella, though. Leah would lose steam soon enough and transfer her anger to someone else.

Bella would growl but lay her head back down on his chest. Then she would attempt to comfort him and assure him she was fine, she hadn't really felt pain. She had just been shocked at the action, nothing more. He knew she was lying to make him feel better and instead that just made him feel worse. And then he would vow never to make such a horrid mistake ever again. And she would tell him not to worry and kiss the spot where his heart beat for her and then lay back down.

And so he had dealt with Leah's goading as best he could. Every other word out of his mouth was a command the nights she was phased. Once she realized she couldn't bait him as easily, she began to do anything she could to defy him. She rebel against his orders if they weren't spoken with the authority of the Alpha, even if it was something as simple as 'turn left'. She'd go right. She'd go off on her own on patrols, leaving her Pack mate to run the route alone. Sometimes she didn't even show up for patrols, making Jacob take her place as he couldn't unfairly ask one of the other wolves to do it. One night, he'd had to use the Alpha's command on her so much. she was down on her belly on the ground from the weight of authority that had been thrown her way. He'd hovered over her shrunken form.

_Give it up, Leah. I'm not gonna let this continue much longer. I have no more patience for this._

_Screw you._

_Leah, if you're this unhappy in the Pack, with me as your Alpha, then why don't you stop phasing already? I've told you before, we have plenty of wolves now to cover the reservation and Forks alone._

_FUCK YOU!_

_Okay, Leah. Just remember, I warned you. I'm not putting up with this. __**Go home.**_

_Fine!_

_Good! __**GO! **__I'll cover your patrol! Yet again! __**Get the fuck out of here!**_

She had but not before throwing a few choice names his way. Eventually, he had to command her to be quiet just so he could have some peace of mind.

He talked with Sam, Emily, Billy and Sue. He pleaded with Seth for his help. He consulted with the Elders. There was no known way of making a wolf leave the Pack. He could command her to stop phasing but that might kill her. Stopping the phase was a process that was gradual. It was not something to go cold turkey on, it would be highly dangerous. Jacob's hands were tied.

He could make it that she wouldn't be allowed to phase while he was but considering how reckless and difficult she was being, he didn't want Embry, his beta, or any other wolf having to deal with that especially when they couldn't gain some semblance of control over her. He didn't want a wolf hurt on his watch and if Leah decided to take a detour while a vampire was being hunted down, he would be responsible for one of his brothers being gravely injured, possibly killed. And he wouldn't allow that. So he forced himself to deal with it as best he could.

Fighting with Leah took so much out of him, that he would literally come home, undress, climb into bed next to Bella who was waiting for him, answer a few of her questions about the patrol, tell her he loved her, and pass out on her chest with her rubbing his back. The focus he had had on their physical relationship started to take a back seat in his mind to the difficulties he was having with the Pack. Even if they had been intimate, he wouldn't have had the energy.

It finally came to a head two nights ago when he heard the emergency howl in the distance. He had kissed Bella, quickly whispered he loved her and jumped off the couch and ran out the door, phasing on the fly. Colin and Leah had been patrolling. Brady and Leah had switched patrol unbeknownst to him. A fact that made him extremely angry but was pushed to the back of his mind once he saw the situation through Colin's worried eyes. He had three vampires on his tail. He had come across their trail with Leah. He had insisted they call for back-up, realizing there were three, not wanting to take a chance on being outnumbered. If there was one thing all the older wolves had learned, it was caution. Better safe than sorry had always been Sam's motto, one that Jacob stressed every time they were phased or at a meeting. Leah, however, decided to press forward carelessly, leaving Colin behind to choose between running after her to help her or hang back and howl for reinforcements. He chose the former. Surely, Leah had been suicidal and he didn't want to see her get hurt. He had followed her trail but before he could find her, two of the vampires flanked him, trying to knock into him and jump on his back. He had been forced to veer to the right onto an alternate route. He called to Leah but he couldn't see her thoughts anymore, leaving him to wonder if she was even phased anymore or alive. The two vampires followed him, trying to attack him but he dodged their blows as best he could. He had made a wide circle, leading them back towards the reservation. He had had no choice, howling out for help, hoping any of the wolves could hear him. They did. Quil and Paul were on their way. Seth was just phasing behind Charlie's house.

The two vampires were snarling, a measly three feet from Colin. Jacob could hear through Colin's ears that the third wasn't far behind. He cursed Leah, hoping she was still alive so he could kill her himself, and ran the fastest he ever had in his life. He reached Colin first and knocked one of the vampires to the ground with his massive body, snapping at the head and pulling it successfully from the body. He threw it to the side and began dismembering the rest of the wriggling creature. Colin had turned around and attacked the other vampire. Jacob had just made short work of the first one when he heard Colin yelp in pain. He rushed over to find Colin on the ground, his back bleeding where the leech had slashed him with his nails. Colin was snarling but the vampire moved in for the kill. Jacob jumped and sunk his teeth into the body of the vampire. It slashed at his back and head but he was too strong and danced around, missing the blows. He then clamped down on its arm and began ripping it when the third vampire grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. As he rose to his feet, he heard a familiar snarling and looked to see Leah, appearing out of nowhere, sinking her teeth into the neck of the vampire that had knocked him down and pulling him back with her so she could start to rip him apart. Colin, meanwhile, had healed and was on top of the other leech, ripping its limbs from its body as it shrieked. He could hear Quil and Paul. They were two minutes out. Seth was five.

And then he heard a high-pitched yelping sound. The vampire Leah had been attacking had bested her and attacked her, leaving half of her body bloodied from all of the slashing. The vampire moved in and Jacob sprinted towards them.

_Leah! _

Jacob knocked the leech to the ground when another vampire came out of nowhere and jumped him. Jacob fought savagely and tried to shake the vampire but he had been caught off guard. And before he knew it, he heard a loud scream in his head.

_NO!_

And then he felt it. The leech had bitten down into the muscle of his shoulder. Quil and Paul attacked the leech and pulled it away while Colin rushed to Leah's aid as the other vampire had regrouped and was charging her while she was still down on the ground.

The venom was excruciating. It spread throughout his body like a wildfire, burning his veins and nerve endings, making his skin feel like it was encased in flames.

He tried to control it but the pain was too much. He started screaming, a horrible noise screeching coming from his wolf as he writhed helplessly on the ground. Quil was phased and had already started the fire, throwing the remains into the fire. Seth was at Leah's side, checking her over. Colin and Paul were surrounding Jacob, pleading with him to hang in there. Quil was on the phone with the doctor, demanding he come immediately, that Jacob had been bitten.

Jacob felt it. He felt the poison charge into his system, taking his life with it. He wasn't going to make it. Only one thought raced through his mind.

_Bella._

Even though he was in the worst pain imaginable, he began to cry, not caring that the others heard him. He wouldn't get to see her again, never kiss her again, never get to make love to her again. He hadn't even been able to give her his mother's ring yet. She was going to be so upset. Who would be there to hold her, take care of her? Calm her down when she got angry, rub her back the way she liked? Let her read to them when she wanted to share the story she was currently engrossed in? Make her laugh when she needed it most? Who?

Edward. He bore no resentment towards Bella's former husband any longer but that thought did make him angry. Edward would be alive forever. Why couldn't he have some time with Bella? Two years can hardly be considered a lifetime. But he wouldn't regret one moment with her. He just regretted not having more time. He regretted not being able to tell her he loved her just one more time, to feel her lips against his. Just. one. more. time.

_I love you, Bella. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, sweetheart. Forgive me. I don't want to leave you. _He screamed, both in pain and grief. _Paul, promise me you'll look out for her. _

_Jake, don't talk like that. Just hang on. The doc's on his way._

_PROMISE ME!_

_I promise._

_Thank-you._ The pain started to dim and he felt himself starting to fade. His body was losing the fight as the venom burned him alive. _Love-you-Bells-for-ever. Al-ways._

He heard a snarling in front of him and he heard the wolves growl dangerously in return. Somehow, there had been a fifth vampire that hadn't been sensed and had gone crazy when seeing the others of his group had been destroyed. He crouched by the helpless wolf. Jacob just prayed it would be quick and put an end to the pain.

_Bel-la._

Before the wolves could react, there was another snarling behind the vampire.

Jacob's eyes were half closed so he didn't really see what happened but he did hear the vampire be pulled away from him. He heard its painful cries as it was torn apart in a matter of seconds. And then he heard _her_ voice. "Oh my God! Jacob! Jacob! Look at me, baby! Look at me!"

He tried to open his eyes fully but couldn't. He didn't even know if he could, if he had the energy, but he tried to phase and screamed when he did. The venom was even more excruciating in this form. "Bells…I'm sorry, baby…I didn't want it to end this way."

He felt her cold hands on his face, lifting it up to look at her and he barely saw her. "Jacob, don't talk like that. You're going to be fine, baby. You have to be. Jacob!"

His eyes had begun to close. He felt it. He was dying. "Love…you."

"JACOB!"

And then everything had gone black.

He had woken up hours later, in bed at the cottage, with the wolves, his father and the Cullens surrounding him. All except two. Leah and Bella.

"What happened?" He had attempted to sit up, hissing in pain when he did, and the doctor had helped him to lay back down gently.

"You were bitten, Jacob. It's a miracle you survived."

Jacob winced and scanned the room. "Where's Bella?"

The doctor felt the inside of his wrist for his pulse. As he watched the watch on his own wrist, the doctor asked Jacob how he felt.

"Like I got hit by three trains. Like hell, Doc. How do you think I feel?"

Everyone had chuckled and once again Jacob scanned the room for the one face he wanted to see but didn't. "Where's Bella?"

Edward spoke up then. "She's fine, Jacob. I had her go up to the house with Seth to grab some food for you when you woke up. She was very worried and I thought a walk might do her some good. I would have taken her myself but Carlisle was adamant I stay here and help him with you. He's right, it's a miracle you survived. Thank God Bella reached you in time."

Jacob lifted a hand slowly to rub his forehead. "Huh?"

Edward chuckled. "Bella sucked the venom out of your wound. Just like I did with her back in Phoenix years ago. I don't know how it worked, considering our venom is poisonous to you whereas it would just change a normal human, but it did."

"Oh. Well, yeah. Thank God. The leeches are destroyed?" He noticed the doctor wince. "Sorry."

The doctor smiled and raised a hand to in a reassuring gesture. "No, it's fine. Your Pack handled that matter, I believe."

Jacob turned a proud smile on the wolves at the foot of his bed. "Good job, guys."

They all laughed and when Quil answered with a cocky "You're welcome."

Jacob hissed again when he felt the pain in his side from laughing. He looked up at the doctor. "Doc, what the hell? Why does my side hurt so much?"

"You have a few fractured ribs. It's going to take a couple of days for them to properly heal. So you know the drill. No phasing until I give the okay."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I remember. That was fun. Hey, where's the morphine this time?"

The doctor chuckled in amusement. "Your body was not fully broken this time. Your legs are intact. I didn't want to administer anything until you woke up, signaling to me that everything was going to be okay. Why? Would you like some? I highly doubt you'll need it with your body's quick healing abilities."

Jacob pondered it for a moment. "I guess not. Although, some sort of pain meds would be nice. My body may not be broken but it sure as hell feels like it is." The doctor nodded. "Damn, do I owe Leah one. That makes it two now. Which reminds me. Where is she anyway?"

The Pack looked everywhere but at him.

"Colin. Tell me."

Colin winced but responded to the command. "Well, once the doc and Edward got there and made sure you were breathing, Leah had healed and was walking over to make sure you were okay and Bella-well-Bella kind of attacked her."

Jacob's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!"

The doctor put a hand on his shoulder and laid him back down when he grunted in pain. "Jacob, calm down."

Jacob huffed angrily. "Paul! I asked you to take care of her! Why in the hell didn't you stop her?"

Paul looked at him sheepishly. "Jake, Leah's fine. She phased and defended against Bella's attack until we were able to pull her off of her. If anything, they just had a very heated exchange of words. That's all."

Jake glared at him. "So, where's Leah now then?"

"She's at her mom's and Charlie's. Embry sent her there and ordered her to stay."

Jacob looked at Embry.

"Sorry, man. But she's out of control. This whole thing could've been avoided tonight had she not run off to confront the vamps alone as a flipping off to you."

Jacob nodded. "No, that was a wise decision. Probably the best. She should stay there until we figure something out with the Elders. I don't want an out of control wolf putting my Pack in danger like that. And Brady, when I heal, I'm gonna have your ass for switching patrols and not telling me."

Brady winced. "I was going to, Jake. But Leah made me swear not to tell you right away. She said you two needed a break from each other. And seeing as how things have gotten between you two lately, I thought maybe she was right."

Jacob sighed. He didn't understand how things had spun so wildly out of his control. "Any time a patrol is switched, I'm to know about it. From now on, you tell me everything. For right now, you report to Embry and listen to him. But when I get back on the scene, there's going to be some major changes. And-"

"Jacob?!"

His heart started beating faster at the sound of _that _voice.

Bella rushed into the room and stopped, staring at Jacob in shock.

"Bella."

A smile crept onto her face and her eyes lit up.

He broke their gaze for a moment and looked to the Pack. "Guys, thanks for everything. We'll discuss it all tomorrow. See you then."

The wolves started laughing, teasing Jacob about his need for the sudden dismissal and his urgency to make sure _everything_ wasn't broken.

He turned back to meet Bella's intense stare. "Out! Now!"

They obeyed the command but didn't refrain from laughing and catcalling on the way out.

The doctor laid a hand on Jacob's shoulder but he didn't look at him. "I injected you with a small dosage of morphine. That should take care of you for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

Jacob nodded.

"Let's give these two some time to themselves, Edward."

"Of course."

They reached the door and Edward turned back to give them a small smile. "See you both tomorrow."

Jacob never tore his eyes from Bella. "You got it, Edward. And thanks."

Edward nodded and turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

And then Edward and the doctor were gone.

A second hadn't even passed before Bella was on the bed, hovering over Jacob, kissing all over his face like mad.

He kissed her back just as passionately. "Oh, honey. Oh God. I missed you so much. Baby, I love you. I fucking love you. Oh God. Mm-take these off. I need to feel your skin on mine. Now."

She did as he asked, tearing her clothes from her body and throwing the shreds of clothing on the floor. She lifted the sheet and climbed on top of him, taking great care to avoid his wounded side. Once she laid down, pressing their chests together, he grabbed her and started kissing her again.

"Oh God, Jacob. I thought I'd lost you. Don't ever do that to me again. Ever!"

"I won't. I promise. I love you. Oh baby. I could never be without you."

His hands roamed her body, rejoicing as they were allowed to once again reacquaint themselves with her perfect curves and luscious skin.

"I love you, Jacob. I love you so much. Don't ever leave me. Please."

"I'll never leave you. Never. Baby, kiss me. I need you to kiss me."

And she did. The intensity of the kiss picked up and then he was begging her. "Baby, I need to feel you. I know you're still mad but I need to feel you. Please let me feel you. Please."

She kissed around his face again. "Oh baby, I'm not mad. I love you so much. I need to feel you, too. I love you."

Her lips covered his and her hand made it down to the waistband of his boxers and began to slowly tug down.

"Bella, take it easy on him. He's still healing. Jacob, no sex. At least for tonight."

Jacob groaned and laid his head back on the pillow. "Come on, Doc. You're killing me here."

The doctor chuckled. "Not tonight. Get some rest and we'll see how you're doing tomorrow."

"You're cruel, Doc."

The doctor chuckled again.

He looked up and immediately felt guilty for what he had said before. Bella looked heartbreakingly sad. He raised a hand to cup her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to be insensitive there. I just wasn't thinking. I-"

She kissed him deeply, cutting him off, and then lifted her head to whisper to his lips. "I love you, Jacob Black. Really love you. Don't ever leave me. Say you never will."

"I never will. You know that."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Bella. So damn much it hurts. If it's possible, I love you more and more every day."

"I love you, too. So much. I'd cease to exist if you ever left me. I'd find a way like Edward did."

He shook her. "Bells, don't talk like that! Do you think I'd want that if something did happen to me? Absolutely fucking not!"

"I can't be without you."

He relaxed his hold on her. "And you won't be. I promise you. I'm here to stay."

"I love you, Jacob." And then she sobbed and kissed him as he rubbed her back and held her close to him.

They reveled in the feeling of being together, in each other's arms, once more. They had held hands, fingers entwined, and talked for a few hours until Jacob had fallen asleep.

The doctor had visited the next day, insisting Jacob wait one more night before any _strenuous_ activity, making him grumble angrily and Bella giggle.

Billy had come by to see him, along with Charlie and Sue. He had thanked Bella for saving his son's life to which she had kissed Jacob's hand and smiled at him. Charlie didn't know exactly what they were referring to and didn't want to know. He had given Jacob a knowing smirk. "Another motorcycle accident, son?"

Jacob had laughed, squeezing Bella's fingers in his own. "Something like that."

Charlie shook his head in mock disappointment. "I've told you. Those things are dangerous. Might want to look into getting a car or something."

Jacob laughed again. "I'll do that." And then he kissed Bella's hand.

Sue apologized for Leah's behavior, claiming her daughter was remorseful for her actions that led to the _accident_.

Before Jacob could speak up, Bella piped in. "Sue, I understand she's your daughter. I know how that works. We give them every excuse in the book because we unconditionally love them. They're our babies. I like to think of you as a second mother since you married Charlie, as family. So I'm only going to say this once. I do not want that woman's name mentioned in my presence ever. If she even so much as comes near Jacob again, she will _regret _it. Do I make myself clear?"

Sue's eyes glistened but she dropped her head and nodded.

Charlie glared at Bella. "Bella, there's no need to be so hostile. After all-"

Bella dropped Jacob's hand and stood up, ignoring his warning. "Bells..." Jacob wished he had one of the Cullens or the Pack here. He didn't. And he didn't have the strength to stop her if she snapped.

"Oh Charlie, you have no idea how hostile I can be. Billy knows. Sue knows. Jacob knows. Even Leah knows. And if she so much as comes within a hundred feet of Jacob, my _hostility_ will know no bounds."

Sue grabbed onto Charlie's arm. "Let it go, Charlie. It's fine. Bella's only protecting Jacob. She had quite a scare last night."

"That doesn't mean she can talk to you that way. Or threaten your daughter like that."

Bella's lips bared over her teeth.

Billy spoke up. "Let it go, Charlie. Now."

Jacob sat up in bed, ignoring the pain of the quick motion and his automatic groan. "Bella, relax. I'm fine. C'mere." She turned towards Jacob, glaring, but moved back to him. Her eyes were darker. He had pulled her back from the brink just in time.

She sat down on the bed and grabbed his hand. He interlaced their fingers and tugged lightly, gesturing for her to move back into him. She did and he immediately dropped her hand and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he possibly dared. He winced with the effort and whispered into her ear. "Bells, calm down. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm here, I'm fine. I'm not leaving you. Alright?"

Bella let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. He felt the tension leave her body. "That's it, baby. Relax. No need to get worked up. I'm right here. Just...relax."

She turned in his arms and placed her forehead against his neck. "Sorry. She just gets me...nuts."

He laughed and began to rub her back. "I can see that. Welcome to my world."

She smiled and kissed his neck.

Billy cleared his throat loudly. "Listen, son, I think we should probably going now. I gotta get back and go over some things with Old Quil and I'm sure you need to get some rest."

Jacob nodded, smiling gratefully. "Yeah, Dad. Sounds like a plan. Maybe you can stop by tomorrow with Rach and visit."

"Sure, son. I'll give her a call. Take care of him for me, Bella. Don't let him give you any trouble."

Bella chuckled. "I won't."

Charlie's face was the purple color again but Sue pulled on his arm. "Come on, Charlie. Let's leave the kids alone. I'm sure they want to spend some time together before they get bombarded with more visitors."

Charlie shook his head and against Sue's pleas and Billy's warnings, he stepped forward until he was standing next to the bed, looking down on them.

Jacob tightened his hold on Bella.

"Bells, what the hell has gotten into you lately? I feel like I don't even know my own daughter anymore. You divorce Edward, take Jacob here from Renesmee and never once regret causing your daughter that pain. You chase her away to God knows where. I haven't heard from her in months and I don't know if she's even alive. No one will tell me anything over in that goddamn house. And now you're threatening to hurt my stepdaughter because she made a mistake and caused this..._accident_? Not to mention the way you've been talking to me _and_ my wife. You haven't spoken to your mother in years. What the hell is going on here?"

Jacob felt her tense and clamped arms around her chest. "Dad, you've gotta get them out of here. Now. I don't know how long I can keep her here."

Billy nodded and sat forward in his chair. "Charlie, let's go. You and Bella have argued enough for one day. You're making Sue uncomfortable. Let's go. You still have to drive me home, old man."

Charlie didn't take his eyes from Bella's. "No, Billy. I want answers. I'm not leaving from this spot until I get them."

"Charlie, please."

"No, Sue. I've had enough."

Bella went to move and Jacob pulled her back, grunting in pain. "Charlie, later! Right now, I need some time with Bella. Please leave. Now!"

Charlie opened his mouth to speak when Bella cut him off. "You're right. You don't know me. Especially if you really believe every word you just said about me. _I_ chased her away? Jacob's right. You should leave. And don't ever come back."

Charlie stared at his daughter.

Jacob decided to risk it, knowing it was too important. "Bells, don't make any rash decisions right now. I know you're angry and you have every right to be. But don't do this. This is going to be something you regret. Maybe not now, maybe not a year from now, but down the road, you will. Listen, everybody's on overload right now with what happened and tempers are running high. Let's just take some time to clear our heads, calm down a little, and then try to talk things out. Charlie's just worried about you, that's all. You're still his daughter and he loves you. You're right, he doesn't know everything and I thought there was a reason for that. You can't hold it against him. He doesn't understand about Renesmee, about Leah, or even about Edward. Not like Billy and Sue do. You know this. So, please. Don't do something that's going to make you upset in the end. Don't do something that you'll never be able to undo once done. Please, honey."

She let out a deep breath and laid back against him, staring up at him. She lifted a hand to stroke his face and he placed his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes. "Okay."

He pulled back and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there. "Thank you." He then inclined his head to Billy towards the door, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead again.

Billy nodded and motioned to Sue to walk out. She looked nervously at Charlie but left. Billy waved at Charlie to get his attention. Charlie's eyes never left his daughter. Billy rolled over and grasped his arm, inclining his head at the door. He mouthed 'Let's go. She needs time to cool down.' Charlie looked back to Jacob who nodded, kissing Bella's forehead once more. Charlie gazed at Bella one more time longingly and then nodded, following Billy out the door.

Jacob sighed and held Bella tighter to him. He heard the car start outside and pull away. He leaned to the side to pull his phone off the nightstand, making him groan in pain. Bella's eyes flipped open and she stared at him worriedly. "Jake, are you alright?"

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine. Just had to get my phone. That's all."

"I could've gotten it for you."

"Yeah but you looked quite comfortable in my arms and I didn't want you to move."

She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled and punched some numbers into his phone before holding it up to his ear. "Hey Embry. Yeah. No, no, I'm good. A lot better than last night. Yeah. Listen, man, do me a favor. Don't let anyone else visit today. No. It's not that. I'm just exhausted, man. I need some rest. I can see everyone tomorrow. We can have the meeting tomorrow, too. Yeah. She's good, she's good. Man, do you ever quit? Sheesh. Yeah, whatever. Anyways, just do me that small favor. I'd appreciate it. Alright. Thanks. Talk to you later." He ended the call and tossed the phone onto the other nightstand.

Bella smiled at him. "No more visitors, huh?"

He smirked. "No more. I think we've had our fill today, don't you?"

"Mmmm. I agree."

"Yeah, I figured you would."

"Um-hmm."

And then he noticed she was rubbing his chest and her eyes were dark again, this time on fire. "Bells?"

She bit her lip and moved closer, keeping her eyes on the spot she was rubbing. "Mmm?"

He swallowed, wondering if she was going to take this as far as she seemed to want to. "I was thinking..."

She smirked. "Oh you were, were you? That's never a good thing." She leaned forward and began to kiss his chest, making his eyes close and his head drop to let his nose fall into her hair. She took his nipple into her mouth and grazed it with her teeth. He moaned and turned his head, nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head.

"You know, the doc doesn't want me doing anything that might strain something."

She sat up and looked at him. "Oh, you're right. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. We shouldn't. Not until you're better."

She went to get off the bed when Jake grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Bella, you're not listening to me. I said the doc doesn't want _me_ doing anything."

Bella tilted her head in confusion. "Yes, I know. That's why we shouldn't do anything."

Jacob shook his head. "Okay. Hear me. He said he doesn't want me doing anything, that doesn't mean you can't." She stared at him and he worked quickly before his window of opportunity closed. "I would need for you to...take the lead."

She smiled wickedly. "You are a naughty boy, Jacob Black. Looking for a way to cheat the good doctor's orders, are we?"

His smile was just as wicked. "You know it."

She laughed and grasped the back of his head and pulled him to her gently, whispering to him. "Come here."

Jacob had never been so thankful for Bella's vampire strength before. She had muscles and an energy that in two years he had never known even existed. When he said take the lead, she did with a fierce passion he had never experienced. It made their first time look like child's play compared to the intensity of this time. He and Bella had truly connected in every way possible physically never mind emotionally. She had made love to him and he had never felt more incredible. He was also thankful that they lived somewhere far out in the woods, not in the common pathways of humans, vampires and werewolves. He didn't know how he'd live it down if any of the Pack had heard him making those sounds, crying out his pleasure to the world and begging her for more, sobbing uncontrollably at the end as he gave her everything he had to give, whispering his never ending love for her as his fingers grasped her back tightly and held his head to her chest, facing away from her, each spurt into her body silent renewals of his unwavering devotion. And they had held each other after, in a state of bliss, never speaking, just staring, both thanking whatever higher power had enabled them to find each other.

A not so perfect day followed by a perfect night well into early morning. And now, the day was starting out again not so perfectly.

Jake sighs and slowly walks out the door. He can't phase. The doctor strictly forbid him to for a few more days. He knows where Bella's run off to but it's going to be a trial getting there. It's going to hurt him but at least he can run.

He groans as he jogs, a bit slower than he normally would have. He just wishes he could just make her understand.

He reaches the clearing thirty minutes later.

Sure enough, Bella's there, sitting down cross-legged, gazing up at the open sky, seeing the sun disappear behind the clouds and the off-white turn to a dark grey quickly.

He stops, holds his side for a minute, and then moves over to the spot where she is. He gingerly sits down next to her. He sighs and looks up at the sky, too.

"It's going to rain soon. You shouldn't be out here. You should be home resting."

He turns to look at her. She keeps her eyes on the sky above. "Bells, we've gotta talk about this. I don't want us to keep fighting about something that doesn't even matter to me."

She turns and glares at him. "Doesn't matter?"

He sighs again. "Yes. _Leah_ doesn't matter to me. Not like that. I've told you that time and time again. I love you, honey. That's not changing. So you need to stop throwing her back in my face."

"I'm not trying to throw her in your face! But Jacob, stop defending her to me! She's the reason you got hurt and almost killed! She was the one who was making your life a living hell for weeks! She's the one who drives me insane, worrying that maybe she'll make you see that life with me won't be so ideal after all and maybe I just won't be enough! Because I can't give you children, because I'm nothing short of a dead person walking around! I don't even have a soul!"

Jacob does a double take. So, _that's_ what's _really_ bothering her. "Are you kidding me, Bells? What are you talking about, you don't have a soul?"

"You know it's true. And you've said it yourself. That's why you imprinted on Renesmee. And-" She chokes back a sob.

He stares at her, mouth hanging open.

She places her head in her hands. "Leah's a better choice for you. She's everything you could ever need, ever want. She's perfect for you."

He takes a deep breath, swallows and grabs her hand. "Bells, look at me."

She lowers her other hand, closes her eyes, sighs, opens them and then looks over at him.

"You need to listen to me here because I am going to tell you the God's honest truth here. I promise you, nothing but the truth. Alright?"

She swallows and looks at him worriedly. She nods.

"Leah is not a better choice for me. Never has been. I'll tell you why. She's not you. Renesmee wasn't you. I told you a long time ago I would only see you and I meant it. We got screwed on the imprint. We did. But it's over now. I have you and I'm not letting you go. For anyone! And Leah? I don't love her, Bells. I am _not_ attracted to her. Has she been a royal bitch? Absolutely. She's been nothing but unfair to us in every way possible. And as much as you have every right to be pissed at her, I'm asking you to let it go. Not for her. For me. For you. For _us_. She doesn't matter in the scheme of things, in the scheme of _us_. I will deal with Leah. I will. And I know the other night scared you. It scared me, too. But _I'll _deal with it. As far as the children thing goes, Bells. for God's sake, I've told you. Hear me when I say this."

He drops her hand and grabs her face with both hands, making her look into his eyes. "It. Does. Not. Matter. To. Me. I. Am. Happy. With. You. No. Matter. What. You. Decide. If it bothers you this much, then let's adopt. Carlisle gave us the okay. He said he'd help us. Let's do it. I don't want you to be constantly upset over this. I don't want you torturing yourself for something that can never change. It's done. Let it go. And you are far from being a dead person. You're walking around, talking, kissing me, loving me. Your heart does not need to be beating for that. You don't need to be breathing to love me with your being. And you do have a soul. I feel it every time we connect, every time we kiss, every time we have sex. You make me whole, Bells."

She sobs and closes her eyes. "No, I don't have a soul. None of us do. You know it's true."

Jacob shakes his head. "No. It's not."

She opens her eyes and stares at him sadly. "Yes, it is. That's why you imprinted on Renesmee. You said it yourself."

Jacob sighs. "Yes, I did say that. And I was right."

Bella lowers her eyes and sobs again.

"But not why you think, honey. You died. Your heart stopped beating. I lost you. Renesmee was the only part of you left. I saw her and imprinted on her because at that moment, that was the last piece of your soul left for me to imprint on. So the imprint happened. But then, your heart started beating again. You had come back. I felt you up there but it was too late. I was already hers. At least, by possession only. But you do have a soul. You're not some bloodthirsty animal, Bells. You fight the urge to feed just like the Cullens do. You all have souls. Or else you wouldn't even be capable of making that decision, that choice. You wouldn't know right from wrong. You wouldn't be able to love. You do have a soul. And I don't want to hear any different from you. Especially, when I feel it every day I'm with you. When I _know_ it's there."

She slowly nods, trying to stifle her sobs.

"Sweetheart, I love you. So much. I need you to believe me when I say that I wouldn't trade our life for anything. I've waited so damn long to be able to call you mine. And now that you are, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I'd be lost without you, Bells. As corny as it sounds, you do complete me. And not in some saccharin-sweet chick flick type of way. The real deal. And I don't know what else to say to get you to believe me. You're my life, Bells. You're it. Not Leah. Not Renesmee. Not anyone else. You. _You_ were the last thing going through my mind when I was dying." He pulls her to him and leaves their lips an inch apart so he could whisper to her. "You're it."

She sniffs and lifts her hands to his face. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't ever want to see anything like that happen ever again. Jacob, if I hadn't followed you..."

He nods and kisses her nose. "I know." He sighs and kisses her lips. "Listen, sweetheart." He draws back and pulls a box from his pocket.

Her eyes widen when she sees it and looks up at him in disbelief.

He smiles nervously but takes her hand with his other one. "I was gonna wait for the right time to do this. For something a little more romantic. At our spot on the beach maybe. I don't know. But, I think, after everything the last two days, there's no reason to wait anymore. No time like the present." He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it. He lowers her hand and places the box into it. "I want you to have this." He says it softly, coughing to cover up the emotion leaking into his voice.

She opens the box slowly and sees the ring inside. "Jake..."

He rolls his eyes. "I didn't spend any money on it, Bells, so don't even."

She looks up at him confused.

He smiles and looks away. "It was my mom's." He lowers his eyes and sighs quietly. "I know you've never really been keen on the idea of marriage. And we're already committed to each other." He turns and smiles at her hopefully. "But it would really mean a lot to me if you would wear it."

"Jake, it's beautiful. But it was hers. Are you sure?"

He rolls his eyes again. "I wouldn't ask you, Bells, if I wasn't."

She smiles warmly at him and then leans in and kisses him. "Of course, I'll wear it. I'd be honored to. I love it. Thank you."

She pulls back and begins to remove the ring from the box. She holds up her left hand and starts to put the ring on her fourth finger when Jacob stops her. "I'll do that." She smiles and lets him place the ring on her hand. "A perfect fit. Just another way we fit perfectly together." He presses his lips to her hand near the ring and closes his eyes. He whispers to her knuckles. "I love you, Bells."

She lifts his face and kisses him, smiling. "I love you, Jacob." She kisses him again and his hands rest on her lower back. Her hands reach up into his hair and anchor themselves there.

He pulls her into his lap, which makes him hiss.

She jumps up quickly and hovers over him, gingerly feeling his ribs. "Oh my God, Jacob. Are you alright? I'm so sorry."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm the one that grabbed you, remember? Relax, Bells. I'm fine. Just a little tender, that's all."

She lowers herself to her knees and places a hand lovingly on his face. "My poor Jacob. My poor, poor Jacob."

"_Poor_ Jacob? You make me sound like I'm-mmmmm."

She was kissing the area softly, sensually, making her way up to his neck. "Mmmm. My poor poor baby."

His eyes drift shut and he leans his head back, giving her better access to his skin. "Your-poor-poor-mmmmm Bells, don't stop."

She's suckling on his neck, right underneath his ear, in that exact spot that she knows drives him crazy. She bites down on his lobe tenderly, making him gasp.

His hands roam her back and he begins laying kisses on her shoulder, leading up to her neck. When he reaches her ear, he whispers to her. "Baby, make love to me."

She pulls back and stares at him as if he's insane. "Jacob, no. You're still healing and Carlisle wants you resting. Don't think that I don't know that you were hurting worse this morning than you were yesterday. It's not a good idea. And don't give me that look. You already got your way last night, Mister."

He pouts at her, throwing in a whine to punctuate his unhappiness. "Bells, that's so unfair. You can't kiss me and touch me like that, make _those_ sounds and expect me to just roll over and be a good boy. You can't. It's cruel."

She shakes her head. "Cruel or not, it's not happening. Once you're healed, you can have me all you want. But for now, you need to be good and do as Carlisle tells you."

He ignores the feeling of deja vu and pouts at her further. "That's mean, Bells. Very mean. I would never tease you like that."

She laughs and ruffles his hair. "Yes, you would. And have, I might add. So, get over it. It's not happening and that's that."

Jacob glares at her and she smirks back. And then a wide smile creeps onto his face. "Alright, Bells. You're right. I'll be good. But as soon as quarantine is over, you're mine." He growls and smacks her backside, making her smack his head in turn. He smiles wider. "Can I have a kiss, though? Since I'm being so good?"

She glares at him.

He gives her the sad puppy dog face and whimpers. "Please?"

She rolls her eyes but smiles and leans in, kissing him.

He kisses her back and when she pushes into him a little more, he knows he has her. He smiles against her lips. He catches her off guard and grabs her, sitting her down in his lap in a straddling position. He grunts with the pain but ignores it. She struggles to get free but he holds her fast. And then he starts thrusting up into her, letting her feel just how much of an effect her teasing had on him, making her gasp into his mouth. At the same time, he lifts his right hand under her shirt, grabs her bare breast and begins to massage it slowly. She moans into his mouth and he knows he's won.

He loosens his hold on her and she pulls back slightly, breathing heavily, staring at him through half-lidded and very dark eyes. He can just barely see the fire in them.

"You don't play fair, Jake."

"Neither do you, baby. So, now that we're both hot and bothered, what do you say we help each other out? Think you can take the lead there, _wifey_?"

She growls and knocks him back to the ground, making him grunt in pain but at the same time burn even more for her.

In a flash, his shorts are off and the skirt of her dress is lifted enough and she takes him inside herself, making him groan in pleasure.

She lays on top of him, placing a hand on the ground on either side of his head and holds herself up to look down on him. Her eyes are jet black and she gives him a dangerous smile. "Oh, I can definitely take the lead, _dear_. The real question is," She leans down until she's an inch from his lips. "Can you keep up?"

She devours his lips and thrusts back into him mercilessly, making him grunt loudly into her mouth. She's thrusting hard and fast, at a speed no human can reach, and they struggle, growling and snarling, scratching and nipping, as they roll back and forth throughout the grass, trying to best each other. Jacob is in a ton of pain but somehow miraculously ignores it, instead focusing on asserting his status as Alpha male. They're no longer making love but fighting for dominance in a very intense and frenzied mating ritual.

Two hikers miles away abandon the trail they're on and run back to the spot they left their truck in. For years, they'll swear to anyone who will listen that they heard the sounds of two large animals killing each other in the distance.

Twenty minutes later, a loud piercing howl cuts through the air and reverberates through the woods, silencing the wildlife nearby. The old man who lives on the edge of the forest and refuses to go into town no more than twice a month, happy to maintain the loner lifestyle he's succumbed to later in his life, hears it. It startles him and makes him drop the firewood he's been carrying and rush inside for his gun. He knows it's a wolf but it sounds too massive to be coming from such an average-sized animal. He cautiously makes his way back outside and with his rifle in one hand, he unties the dog who's growling quietly from the doghouse and brings it inside with the other. He's not taking any chances tonight.

Jacob struggles for breath, rasping in the effort, as he releases the back of her neck from his right hand. He looks down on her, his sweaty chest heaving up and down alarmingly fast, and leans down to place his forehead against the small of her back. He stays there for a minute, swallowing and gasping. He feels her hand slowly rub his right shoulder. He lifts his head and kisses the skin beneath it. He then places a trail of kisses leading from that spot, up the column of her spine, to the back of her neck where his hand had been moments earlier. Her own hand has moved past his shoulder and is now rubbing his back tenderly. He softly kisses the arm that's bent back by his head so she can soothe him. Then he lifts the veil of hair from the side of her face, placing it across the back of her neck and over her other shoulder and nibbles on her ear, nipping affectionately, a deep rolling rumble escaping his chest in contentment.

He hears her heavy breathing and nuzzles her neck. He then grasps her hands on the ground in front of her gently with his own. He lifts them up, lifting her at the same time and pulls her back to him. He moves her to sit back on him as he rests on his knees. She still doesn't look at him and he butts the side of her head with his forehead gently. She keeps her eyes fixated forward, her lips still parted in her attempt to pull in more air although he knows she doesn't need it. He butts her again with a whine. He wants to say her name, ask her if she's alright, but he can't. His brain is unable to form the words.

She swallows, gasping, and turns to look at him. He stares at her worriedly, wondering if he's done the impossible and hurt her in some way, when she reaches her left hand back behind his head and pulls him down to her lips. She breaks away after a minute, making him whimper at the loss of her, and lays her head back on his chest, staring up at him adoringly. She brings her hand back around to his face and gently strokes his cheek with the backs of her fingers, taking care not to scratch him with the small diamond adorning the golden band placed on the fourth one. He catches the dim glittering out of the corner of his eye and growls down at her.

"Mine."

She nods and brushes her fingers over his lips. "Yours. Always yours."

He smirks in satisfaction and kisses her fingers. Then he jerks away from them and bears down on her fast to consume her in a deep soul-searing kiss.

Her moans accompany his rumbles as he holds her, stroking each other in sweet tenderness, as they both come back down to Earth one loving kiss at a time.

A crack of thunder splits the sky open, letting the rain fall in a ferocious softness to cling to their bodies, mixing them together into one. Fire and ice. Dark and light. Wolf and vampire. _One_.


	5. Mine

**A/N: Thank you for all of your feedback on the last chapter and all of your support. This part may have gone a bit off the reservation, no pun intended, but I wanted to explore Alpha Jacob a little more and play with certain parts of the wolf aspects of his personality. Hope this is okay. I included a few OCs in this, some of them being new pack members. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

**Listening:**_ The Diary Of Jane - Breaking Benjamin_

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

_Part 5: Mine_

* * *

Jacob sighs, frowning, and knocks on the door.

He really doesn't want to do this. He wouldn't be if it hadn't been for Bella's insistence on the matter. Considering, it concerned her, too, how could he say no? Better yet, how could he ever say no to her? That seems to be one of the main reasons that's gotten them into this mess.

He waits another minute and then knocks again, this time louder. He sighs again impatiently and looks away. He silently curses her for forcing him to make this trip alone.

The door opens ajar, garnering his attention, and he comes face to face with a slightly older Sam. "Jacob. What can I do for you?"

Jacob glares at him but clears his throat. He doesn't want to be here anymore than Sam wants him to be. But this is too important, just as Bella had proclaimed all that morning until he had given in. "I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

Sam eyes him, making Jacob even more agitated which in turn makes his reason for being there a necessity all the more.

Jacob lowers his eyes amidst the wolf's rage growing inside him, screaming at his willful submission to his former Alpha.

Sam nods. "Sure. Come on in. Emily just took Joshua over to her sister's." He moves to the side, allowing Jacob passage.

Jacob inclines his head gratefully and enters the house quickly.

Sam closes the door and leads Jacob into the living room, gesturing to the couch before he sits down in a chair to the side.

Jacob takes a seat and rests his elbows on his thighs as he leans forward, clasping his hands together, trying to formulate the proper request for assistance in this debacle.

"So, Jacob, what brings you here today? Although I have to say, I think I have an idea after that whole scene a few weeks ago."

Jacob's snaps his eyes to Sam's dangerously. "What do you mean, _have an_ _idea_?"

Sam's eyes widen and he lifts his hands, surrendering. "Nothing. I meant nothing. I just thought you were here to talk about the beach incident. That's all. I meant nothing else."

Jacob hears himself panting and realizes his teeth are bared at Sam. He closes his eyes and shakes his head as if to clear it, before placing it in his hands.

"Jacob, what's going on with you? You don't seem like yourself lately. What's happened?"

Jacob takes a deep breath as he struggles to control the beast inside him and then he lowers his hands and stares at the wall in front of him. "I don't know. That's why I'm here. I was hoping that you could...help...me."

Sam narrows his eyes at him in scrutiny.

Jacob turns to meet his searching gaze and then turns back to the wall, uncomfortable. He feels the wolf scratching to be released, angry. He closes his eyes and drops his head. "Please."

Sam nods. "Okay. I'll do what I can. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

**-STB-**

Jacob opens the door of the cottage and walks in. The smell smacks him and wraps itself around his head, making him choke. He should be used to it by now. He's around vampires every day, has even taken one as his mate. Surely, the reimmersion should not be so traumatic every time...should it? His wolf growls, ready to fight its way to the surface when he closes his eyes and pushes it back down. He takes a deep breath upon his success, opens his eyes and closes the door behind him.

He walks into the kitchen to find Bella sitting at the table with the pixie and the motherly one. A smile lights up her face upon seeing him and breaks his heart, just like it has every time since he introduced himself to Bella Swan. And it makes him feel even worse.

"Jacob. You're back."

He nods in response and then nods at the greetings the other two give him before walking into the hallway, down to their room. He pulls off the shirt and tosses it into the corner. He could have easily phased and ran to Sam's, detracting from the need to cover his upper half, but he had wanted the time to think. So he had driven there instead. And it being the end of March, he couldn't very well drive around bare-chested.

"I'll-see you both tomorrow. I'll come up and visit."

A part of him is pleased that Bella is sending the two Cullens away. Another part of him, the frightened human part, prays that she'll change her mind and keep them around for protection.

He hears the door open and close quickly and he knows _they're_ alone. Already he can feel the former part of himself, the animal half, mewling in pleasure, waiting for her to walk in. The human half closes his eyes and clenches his fists at his side, mentally begging her not to. Her scent intensifies and he slumps his shoulders in defeat.

"Jacob, is everything alright?"

He opens his eyes and keeps his back to her as he rummages through a drawer in the dresser to keep himself occupied with the pseudo need for another shirt. "Yep. Everything's fine."

He feels her cold hand on his arm and he jerks away, moving to the side, never once turning to look at her, as he throws a random black t-shirt on. He doesn't need to look at her to visually confirm it. He knows her expression is sad.

"Um, h-how was your talk with Sam?"

He shuts his eyes tightly when he hears her stammer in her attempt to prevent herself from sobbing. He takes another deep breath and opens his eyes, shrugging. "Fine." He grabs handfuls of clothing out of the open drawer and turns to the left, keeping his eyes to the ground so he won't make eye contact with her. He thrusts everything into the bag he had pulled out of the closet before she came in.

"You're leaving?"

He nods.

"Why? Where are you going?"

He hears the breaks get worse. He bites his lip but continues packing.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He swallows thickly and closes his eyes, biting his lip harder. How could she ever think that? He forces himself to take one more deep breath. "It's not you. It's me." His throat burns from the ruthless cliché that tumbles so lightly off his lips but he can't afford to get drawn in. They both can't afford it. Not anymore.

He hears a tiny sob escape her, just one, and he moves at the speed of light in his race to get out of there. He zips up his bag and turns, still not looking at her, towards the door. He hears her voice and he stops.

"Y-You promised me you wouldn't leave me. You promised. What about the agency? Jacob please. I love you."

His lower lip trembles and he bites down on it again, refusing him to break down, ignoring the plea of his heart to return her declaration. He has to be strong for them both. He lets out a breath. "I'll see you at the bonfire."

He walks out and hurries back to his car amidst her mournful cries, a piece of his heart shattering with every step.

**-STB-**

It's been the most painful four days of his life. The venom from the nomadic vampire had been nothing compared to this. He's in excruciating pain, physically, emotionally, spiritually.

He hasn't eaten since he walked away from the cottage, from his life, four days earlier. It's unheard of for a werewolf, their stomachs being the bottomless pits they are, but Jacob feels ill. The thought of food induces dry heaves.

The wolf is angry, enraged that he has been denied his mate for seventy-two long hours, but not as furious as Jacob.

Jacob hasn't slept since the night before he left. He can't. He's tried but each time he closes his eyes he sees her. He sees her smile, her eyes and the love she holds there for him. It makes him smile and he reaches out for her, to hold her tightly to him in his semiconscious state, just as he's done each night of his life since that day she chose to stand by his side two and a half years ago, only to find his bed cold and empty. He may carry a body temperature ten degrees higher than the average human and he may sleep with a woman whose skin is below freezing, but he has never _felt_ the cold until now.

He's attempted to call her several times, dialing and then hanging up the phone before it can ring. He did let it complete the call once, though. He blocked the number, called her cell phone and hung up when she answered. He had just needed to hear her voice. It was the only thing to get him through.

Billy watched his son move from room to room like a zombie, going through the motions. On the third day, he pleaded with Jacob, unable to watch his son in immense pain any longer. "Son, why don't you just talk to her? Maybe this isn't as bad as you-"

"Yes, it is! I'm doing this _for_ her! Just-" Jacob drops his head into his hands and sighs. "Let it go, Dad. I know what I'm doing. Sam agreed it was best."

Billy looks him at meaningfully. "Sam never told you to shut her out. He said you should talk to her first and explain things to her."

Jacob drops his hands and glares at his father. "Well, Sam's not the one in this relationship. And neither are you. So stay out of it." He then storms outside into the garage to work on the car he had left behind when he had first moved into the cottage.

It really isn't the best place for him to go, being taunted and hounded by the memories there, but he has nowhere else to go.

As he tightens the spark plug with the socket wrench in his hand, images of the last few months flash through his head. That night things had been severely different. Worse than they had ever been.

A bonfire was held in one of the newer wolves' honor. He had recently graduated early from high school, as many of the younger ones were encouraged to do. His parents gave him the option of a bonfire now or in June, like the rest of the kids. And Zack being Zack, he chose now. So, of course, all the pack was invited along with all the citizens of La Push.

Jacob had wanted to stay home but Bella wouldn't hear of it. "Jacob, we can't not go. This is a big deal for Zack. I mean, he just finished high school. It only happens once."

She started to apply the one of the few lip glosses the pixie had given her.

Jacob frowned. "Yeah, for some of us. Why are you putting on that stuff?"

Bella shrugged, fixed it with her finger and smacked her lips together before turning to him. "Just wanted to look nice. And human. What do you think?"

She gave him a sweet smile and his frown softened a little. "You look beautiful. You always do. So I don't understand why you need to wear make-up all of a sudden. Trying to catch a younger guy or something?"

She laughed at the joke and shook her head at him like he was insane. She turned back to the mirror, looking for the other things she needed in the make-up case. If only she'd known he hadn't been kidding.

He forced himself to take a deep breath and walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her ear. "Baby, let's just stay in tonight. I really don't want to go to this stupid thing and we haven't had some time to ourselves in a long time."

He began to nibble on her lobe and she smirked at him in the mirror. "Jacob Black, you're going. This is important. He's a member of the Pack. Don't you think it would hurt him if you, his Alpha, didn't show up?"

He snorted. "Please, Zack's gonna have more than enough senior girls there chasing after him. You really think he's going to miss my company in all of that?" His hand snaked under her shirt and cupped her breast, making her gasp. He smirked back at her. "I'd say he's going to be pretty busy. Just like we should be."

He began to massage her breast, first tenderly, then roughly. He nipped at her neck and smiled against her skin when he heard a small moan escape past her lips. "Baby, it's been so long...please."

She shook her head and laughed again, removing his hand and turning to face him. "What are you talking about, so long? It was only a few hours ago, as soon as you came home for lunch."

He glared down at her. "Bella, come on."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "No. You're going. Now get ready. We're going to be late." She turned back to the mirror to apply her eye contacts. He growled at her and she hissed at him. "Don't start, Jacob Black. We're only going to be there a few hours. You can hold off until then. Once we get home, you can have me all you want. Okay? Deal?"

He whimpered and pressed himself into her back, burying his face into her hair, letting her feel his urgent need that could _not_ wait a few hours.

"Jake, don't. Come on, I told Emily I'd be there to help her and the girls set up. I don't want to make them wait."

He huffed in anger and left to stomp off into their room to get changed. He heard her sigh in impatience and he echoed it.

They had made it in time, electing to take the car for appearances' sake.

Their ride had been mostly silent, the tension deadlocked in the air between them. When they had passed the line entering the reservation, Jacob finally turned to Bella, took her hand and lifted it up to his lips, kissing it. "I'm sorry."

She had sighed and turned in her seat to look at him. "It's fine. But Jake, what's going on with you? You've been..._insatiable_ lately."

He sighed himself and turned to look back at the road, never letting go of her hand. "I know."

"Not that I'm complaining. I want you just as much and I could go happily nonstop for days on end. But wanting to stay in all the time, never letting anyone over anymore, including the Pack and your dad and mine, I mean, what's going on here? You haven't let me go to the Cullens in weeks. Always coming up with some excuse or another."

He dropped her hand and scoffed. "Why? So you can go see _Edward_?"

"No! I have other family members I'd like to see, too! You see? This is exactly what I'm talking about. You're not only insatiable, you're insanely jealous where you have no need or right to be. Edward and I are over. We've been over for quite some time now. You're the one I'm with. I've been nothing but faithful to you. Why can't you trust that?"

"_I_ have no right to be? You were married to the guy, Bella. You had a kid with him for Christ's sake! I think that enables me to be a little jealous. Especially when he's still in love with you!"

"That has nothing to do with anything!"

"Oh no? It has everything to do with it! What was it you told me all those years ago? Oh. Right. You can't be without him, can't be happy without him or something. You can't live without him. So how am I to know you just won't decide to rekindle the old flame between you two?"

Bella stared at him in shock. "Wow. You are unbelievable. So, let me get this straight, you're going to hold something I said years ago, before we were ever together, about my _fiancé_ at the time, against me for something you think I might do in the future when I'm with you and no longer feel that way about him? Is that it?"

He clenched his jaw. "Not the way you put it, but something like that, yeah. History always repeats itself."

She scoffed disgustedly and turned to look out the window. "You're being absolutely ridiculous. In all this time we've been together, I've never given you, _once_, any reason to be jealous of Edward or anyone else. Not once!"

He snorted again. "Bullshit."

She turned to him wide-eyed. "Excuse me?"

He sneered at her. "Oh, please. If you were so faithful to me and crazy in love with me like you say you are, then why don't we _go happily nonstop for days on end_? Why are you always trying to go out all the time and leave me home? Why don't you _need_ me just as much as I need you? Huh? We used to be inseparable. Now I'm lucky if I get it once every few days." She gasped and he turned to look at her.

She growled. "So this is about sex? That's what this is all about? You think I might cheat on you because I'm not letting you attack me every chance you get?"

He remained silent. He knew better than to answer that question.

"You-you are-you are a-disgusting pig, Jacob Black! You hear me? A worthless, mangy, disgusting mutt! You're nothing but a damn dog! You're mad at me because I wouldn't stay home to sleep with you so I could go to a graduation party being held for one of YOUR WOLVES? Because I promised to help YOUR FRIENDS? Because I'm trying to keep us a part of YOUR FAMILY? Who the hell are you? You know what, the hell with this! Pull over!"

Jacob growled. "Bella, don't-"

She put her fingers on the handle. "No! Pull over right now! If you don't, I'll just jump out!"

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it roughly and pulling her back to him. "You can't! The wolves will phase and attack if they smell a leech anywhere near here! You're supposed to be arriving with me! They _know_ that part of the plan!"

She gaped up at him. "Leech? Who the hell are you?! I….I don't… Well, you didn't seem to mind that a _leech_ was sharing your bed at night or that you were just trying to sleep with one after sleeping with me twice already today! And….they know my scent! I can't… You know what? Even if somehow they don't, I'd rather take my chances with them!"

In the blink of an eye, she had shoved Jacob to the side and jumped out the door, flashing into the woods.

He screeched his car to a halt and bolted out. He ran near the trees. "BELLA!" As he expected, only silence greeted him. He started breathing fast, clenching his fists in his hair, trying to ward off the coming phase.

What the hell had happened in that car? Why had he lost control like that? What the hell was happening to him? Better yet, where was Bella?

He knew the wolves would recognize her scent as she had claimed so he didn't worry about her safety. But, what if she got to the beach all alone? What if, the way she looked tonight, even more beautiful than usual, had gained her a few admirers? What if she met someone? And what if after the way he had just acted, she decided to go off with them instead?

He yelled in frustration as he attempted to clear those poisonous thoughts from his mind. This is where his head had been at lately. This is what Bella couldn't understand. In his heart of hearts, he knew Bella had eyes for no one else and never would. Even Edward. But something kept whispering doubts to him, making him eye every male within looking distance suspiciously, supernatural or human. The only man who escaped his distrust was Charlie. And even then, Jacob had his limits, wanting Bella's attentions solely on himself. Every so often, he would touch Bella in a way that made her _father_ extremely uncomfortable, mumble his excuses, and leave. Jacob always received death glares and snarls sent his way after these scenarios but he couldn't find it in himself to be apologetic or shameful of his actions. Bella was his and the world needed to know it. And he would prove it to her time and time again those nights she would tell him he would never touch her again. He would tackle her and they would wrestle, not really hurting each other, until Jacob won and hauled her over his shoulder and ran her, kicking all the way, to the bedroom.

The Pack had seen his jealousies and Seth had tried to assure him once before Jacob snapped at him and commanded he never mention it again. Seth had always had a crush on Bella. Even though he had imprinted and _she_ was the only thing on his mind, Seth still gave Bella _that _smile and Jacob didn't like it. Embry had tried to approach him on it but he learned quickly, too. Everyone was a suspect. No one escaped his web of jealousy. No one. Not even the doctor or his own father. That's how bad things had gotten. He couldn't understand it, he was losing control and often, and didn't know how to handle it. But he refused everyone's offer of help. And he refused to offer up answers, especially to Bella, fearing she'd leave him once and for all if she knew.

He took a few deep breaths and calmed down. He decided to drive on to the beach. It was only a few minutes down the road. No doubt Bella would be there. If she still had chosen to go. He really hoped she had. He needed to apologize to her.

He pulled the car into the parking lot, scanning around the cars for her. Nope. He jumped out and made his way down to the large gathering on the sand, near the ocean's edge, practically jogging. Her scent met him halfway so he knew she was there.

Some of his Pack greeted him once he got there and he quickly shook hands, clapped Zack on the back proudly, said his hellos and excused himself.

He followed her trail near to the food tables. He stopped when he heard her melodious laugh. He scanned the area quickly and saw her chuckling with one of his younger wolves and a friend of his. The friend looked quite taken with Bella.

Jacob quickly made his way over to the table, thrusting himself behind it and next to Bella who wrinkled up her nose in disgust and turned away from him. "Hey, babe." He hugged her from behind and she pulled away from his grip, scoffing.

He glared at the two boys in front of him. "John, shouldn't you and your friend be hanging out with Zack and his crew? You know, checking out the _senior girls_?"

John, who had been privy to his thoughts as of late, bolted upright and nodded quickly, grabbing the arm of his confused friend. "Yeah, you're right, Jake. Thanks. Later, Bella."

His friend, who seemed fairly well built and good-looking but had nothing on any of the Pack, turned and shyly waved at Bella. Jacob growled quietly and John heard it, ushering his friend faster towards the group of kids by the fire.

He turned to Bella and glared at her. Her back was still facing him. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently turning her around. "Can I talk to you, please?"

She glared back at him, her jaw set, and she shook her head.

He felt himself starting to get angry. "Bella, I'm asking you to come take a walk with me."

She stared at him.

He sighed and looked down at her. "Please."

She growled angrily but turned towards Kim at the other table. "Hey, Kim?"

Kim glanced over at her. "Yeah, Bella?"

"Do you think you could watch my table for a few minutes? Would that be alright?"

Kim looked from Bella to Jacob and back, then nodded. "Sure. No problem."

"Thank you. I'll be back in a bit."

Kim nodded again and went back to what she was doing.

Bella turned and arched a brow at him expectantly.

He turned slightly, with his hand still on her shoulder, and urged her to pass him. "Let's go."

They made their way towards the other end of the beach, out of the hearing of humans and werewolves alike while also keeping out of sight. Their pace had been slowed somewhat in the beginning due to Jacob's unwillingness to be apart from her. He kept his arm around her and kept her at his side. It didn't matter that she kept her own crossed and never once looked up at him. Once they reached their destination, Jacob sat down on a boulder nearby, pulling on Bella's arms to sit with him. She resisted and he sighed sadly. "Bella, I'm sorry. Alright? I was being an ass. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

She scoffed disbelievingly. "And I suppose you think that by apologizing, that's going to make everything okay again, don't you?"

He groaned and placed his head in his hands. "Bella, for fuck's sake, I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say? I was stupid. I was completely out of line. I deserve to have my ass reamed. I was a jerk. Okay?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "This isn't about Edward, is it?"

He dropped his hands and stared up at her. "What do you mean?"

"This is something else. You're not just jealous of him. You're jealous of any other guy I come into contact with! Like with John and that boy before. Or when Paul gives me a quick hug to say hello when he and Rachel visit. Or Sam giving me a kiss on the cheek when we went to see Emily and the baby. When Carlisle hugged me and held me, asking if I was okay, if I was getting enough blood lately. When Emmett came up and grabbed me and spun me around. When Seth talks to me. All of it. This is so much more than simple jealousy, isn't it?"

He swallowed and avoided her gaze. He should have known she would pick up on it sooner or later. It wasn't like he was being subtle. Everyone could see it. "No."

"Jacob, if you're going to get anywhere with me, you have to stop lying to me!"

His eyes snapped to hers and he got up, shaking. "I am not lying!" He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, sitting back down, at her wide-eyed expression. "Bells, I'm just-stressed. You know, Paul and I are trying to get that shop open. I'm trying to get it ready so when we finally do add to our family, we'll have more than enough to take care of him or her."

"Jake, I told you. I have more than enough. You don't need to stress yourself out so much. The Cullens-"

His eyes flipped open and he glared at her murderously. "I don't care what the Cullens gave you! You're my mate, dammit! And I am going to take care of you and our family myself! I don't need their damn money!" He jumped up and stormed off to the surf, staring out over the waves, shaking, trying to calm down.

He felt her cold hand on his arm. "Jacob. I love you. I do. But this is more than stress. Baby, talk to me. That's what I'm here for. Not just as your mate. We were best friends before we were anything else. This isn't like you. And frankly, you're kind of scaring me. I feel like I don't know you anymore. And it's making me sad." Her voice broke on her last statement and he closed his eyes in pain.

He sighed and turned to her, taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Bells. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's up with me. I wish I knew. I think it's just the stress. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please?"

Before she could answer, he took her lips roughly and snaked his tongue in, tasting her, willing her tongue to move with his. His right hand snuck into the top of her shirt and began massaging her breast. He moaned into her mouth. "Please, baby. Please." His other hand snuck under her skirt and began rubbing her core rapidly.

She pulled away from him. "Jake, stop."

He growled in anger and went to sit on the boulder again.

She glared at him. "Tell me something, Jacob, what would have happened? You'd sleep with me, go back to the party, and continue acting like this ass you seem to be turning into?"

Jacob snorted. "You know what, Bella? Why don't you head back to the party?" He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm gonna patrol."

She flashed near him, grabbing his hands, stopping him. "Why are you doing this? You talk about how you don't want me to go anywhere and yet, all you're doing is pushing me away. Do you not want me anymore? Do you want someone else..."

She let out a choked out sob and he released his hands and cupped her face gently, making her look at him. "Of course, I still want you. God, I want you every minute of every goddamn day. I love you, Bella. So damn much. It's like, I don't want to share you with anyone else, not for one damn second. I just want you. I want to spend time with you, kiss you, make love to you. That's all I want. I want no one else. You're it for me. I've told you that and it hasn't changed. I just..." He sighed and kissed her nose before placing his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"I just need you right now, Bells. I wish I could explain it but I don't know how. It's like if I don't feel you when I need you, I go crazy. Literally insane until I finally do feel you. I think if I could stay inside you 24/7 I would. I know I sound like one of those idiot celebrities on TV, talking about their sex addictions, but baby, I swear that's not how I mean it. Like tonight. Yeah, I wanted you but I would have been happy just to stay at home and sit, watching the fire or talking or having you read to me, anything, just as long as you were in my arms. That's what I mean when I need you."

"Jacob, I need you like that, too. More than you know. But it can't be like that all the time. We do have other people in our lives and other things going on. You have your shop, your family, your Pack. I mean, you can't just give all those things up just because you want to stay home with me all the time. It's not like we don't see each other. We do. And as far as the sex thing goes, baby, we make love all the time. All the time. I thank whoever's listening each and every time for giving us our supernatural strength because if we were human I don't think even Viagra and energy pills by the handfuls could help us keep up."

He opened his eyes and laughed, kissing her nose and shaking his head. He was starting to feel a little better, not so tense, not so angry or possessive. He smiled and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there as he hugged her. "I love you."

She hugged him back, closing her eyes and laying her head down on his chest. "I love you, too. My Jacob."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Jacob pulled away, sighing. "I guess we should get back."

She smiled. "You're staying?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm staying. Can't leave you all alone with a bunch of pretty boys running around, trying to catch your eye, now can I?"

She laughed and smacked his chest.

He grinned and began to button up his shirt.

Her hand stopped his. "You know, I kind of like it better unbuttoned."

His eyes glanced down to where her hand was. "Well, as much as I know you love my sexy chest, it's a little chilly to be without a shirt tonight and people will-ohh." He had looked back up at her to find her eyes darker than they were a minute ago. She was biting her lip, rubbing the bare spot on his chest.

He swallowed. "Umm, Bells. As much as I wanted this five minutes ago, my head's a little clearer now. I was-ahh-being stupid."

She had leaned in and began to kiss his chest, moving the shirt to accompany her movements.

He swallowed again, beginning to breathe fast. "I wasn't thinking about the Pack. I mean, if we had-DONE-anything," She had bitten down on his nipple and his fingers were threading in her hair. "They would have known right away. So maybe it's not-"

She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt in a blur and pushed it back onto his shoulders and began licking his chest, moaning.

His eyes drifted shut and he could feel the animal inside him snapping to get free, to dominate and conquer. But he swallowed and focused on her, not willing the beast any freedom. This was his mate, the girl he'd loved for so many years now. "Baby, we should stop."

She chuckled darkly. "Now that the shoe's on the other foot, it's not so easy is it?"

He growled and grabbed her backside, pulling her flush up against him. "I don't know. You tell me." He began to nibble on her neck while moving his hands back under her dress and rubbing her slowly.

She moaned and moved to cut him when he grabbed her wrists, pushing her back roughly. "Not tonight." She stared at him wide-eyed. He softened his tone and loosened his grip. "Please. Not tonight. Okay? I want to...take my time." She nodded and he sighed in relief. He pulled her back into him and buried his face in her neck. "Thank you."

She placed hesitant kisses on his neck leading down to his collarbone and worked to lift her shirt from her head. He helped her and groaned at the sight of her bare chest before him. And then he felt a twinge of anger. "Babe, where the hell is your bra?"

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. "By your feet, you idiot."

He glanced down and sure enough, there it was. He laughed and shook his head, looking back at her. "You and your damn vampire speed. Sorry, baby."

She smiled and kissed him. "Why don't you _show_ me how sorry you are, babe?"

He grinned and kissed her, pulling them down to the ground.

Around thirty five minutes later, they walked hand in hand back down to the beach. Bella kept stopping him and kissing him on the way. And then she would try to sprint ahead until he pulled her back, kissing her longer, making her laugh.

Eventually, they were greeted by some of the Pack, hooting and hollering, making Jacob frown, blushing, and yell at them to get back to what they were doing as he pulled Bella, with the biggest smile on her face when she saw his blush, back to the table she had been at. Instead of being cross, Kim merely smiled at the couple, knowing that they had made up, before walking back to her station. Bella thanked her quickly before Jacob spun her around to kiss him. "Mmmm. How long do you have to do this thing for?"

"Not long. Everybody pretty much ate while we were gone, so I'll be done soon." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

He shook his head and smiled, stroking her cheek. "I fucking love you."

She slapped his hand away. "Jacob Black! There are families present! What is up with you and your dirty mouth lately?"

He smirked at her and leaned in, letting his lips hover right above hers. "I think you _know_ what's up with me and my dirty mouth."

She gasped and smacked his chest, looking towards the Pack to make sure they hadn't heard. More catcalls and wolf whistles made their way out of the group. Of course, they had heard him.

Jacob slightly blushed and frowned over at them. "As you were." They turned, each one of them slumping a little lower than before. Jacob turned to smile at Bella. "I'm gonna miss you but I'll let you get back to work. Come sit with me when you're done?" She nodded and he smiled wider. "Love you."

She grinned. "Love you, too."

He kissed her and then pulled away. "Alright, babe."

She turned to walk away and he gave her a quick swat on her backside, making her glare back at him.

He laughed and began to run back to the guys, whispering to her over his shoulder. "Go get 'em, Vampire." He heard her growl and laughed again.

Jacob spoke with the guys, in much better spirits than before. He had controlled the wolf inside him and for the first time, in a while, he felt good. He felt like the old Jacob, Bella's Jacob, and not some wild untamed animal. And for the first time in a long time, he felt lighter than air, sending small smiles at Bella across the way who eagerly returned them. It had been almost hard to believe that they had had a bad enough fight in the car that she had run away from him and now they were sneaking glances at each other like two love-struck teenagers. He was happy.

Well, that is, until the new guy showed up and made a beeline for Bella. The old happy, in love Jacob had switched back into the angry, possessive new Jacob in a second when he saw Tommy chatting Bella up, making her laugh.

He let out a small growl as a warning. Bella didn't respond, too wrapped up in her conversation. He began to stride towards her when Embry popped out of nowhere, a hand on his shoulder. "Jake, man, calm down. She's just talking to the guy. Easy."

He shoved him off of him. "Don't fucking tell me to calm down, Em. He hits on her every fucking chance he gets and she never tells him she's taken."

Embry stopped him again. "Jake, listen to me. She doesn't need to. She's only got eyes for you, bro. Trust me. We all see it. Right, Brady?"

Brady looked like he'd rather be elsewhere. "Yeah, man. We all do. She's yours."

That stopped him. "Mine?"

Embry stepped into his line of vision. "Yours."

Jake took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Then he heard Bella's laugh and something about her favorite book.

Tommy scrunched his face up and asked, "You like that book? Man, what is it with the Bronte sisters and girls?"

Bella giggled and shrugged. "Must be something to do with them being girls themselves. Just a guess."

Tommy laughed and smiled warmly at her.

Jacob's eyes flipped open and stared straight at Embry. "Since she's _mine_, I have every right then to go over and claim what _is_ mine." He shoved Embry off him one more time and walked over there.

"Man, don't. She's only talking to him and he hasn't done anything."

"Stand down."

Embry stopped and slumped down as did Brady and the others.

Tommy was laughing, his hand scratching his head. "To be honest, I've stuck to more manly classics like 'Huckleberry Finn' and 'The Great Gatsby', things like that. 'Walden' is a favorite of mine."

"Thoreau is great. Don't get me wrong. But, I can only read so much in one sitting."

Tommy grinned. "I know what you mean. It can be a little much."

He and Bella chuckled.

Jacob made his way around the table. "Hey, babe. I've been looking all over for you. I missed you."

Bella turned to say something but he quickly cut her off by kissing her hard. He pulled back and glanced up at Tommy who was watching the interaction intently. "Tommy. Oh hey, man, I didn't see you there. How've you been? I take it you've met my fiancée, Bella."

She narrowed her eyes up at him but he ignored it.

Tommy smiled politely. "You've got a wonderful girl there, Jacob. You're a lucky guy to have her."

Jacob smirked. "I am." He turned down towards Bella and smirked wider. "Every time."

She smacked his chest. "Jacob," she hissed.

He laughed. "Listen, Bells, Emily's asking for you over by the fire. I saved us a seat. So let's head over." He looked back up at Tommy, ignoring her murderous glare. "Hey, man. Sorry. I don't mean to be rude. But Emily's gonna kick my ass if I don't get her back over there."

Tommy smiled again. "It's cool. I was about to go and find Paul, anyway. Talk to him about the shop he's opening up."

Jake arched his brows. "Yeah?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. Offered me a job on the spot. Couldn't say no. You know Paul."

Jacob snorted angrily. "Yeah, I do."

"Alright, man. Good to see you. Bye, Bella. I hope to see you again sometime soon."

He waved and Bella waved back. "Sure. Bye, Tommy."

He smiled wider and turned around, heading for the throngs of people.

Jacob growled when he saw him reach Paul.

Bella shoved him back and glared up at him. "What the hell was that, Jake?"

He glared right back at her. "I don't know, Bella. Why don't you tell me?"

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Are you serious? We're back to that again? Already? God, Jake, he was only _talking _to me. That's it."

"Wrong. He was flirting with you and you were fucking flirting right back."

Her mouth dropped. "I was not!"

He snorted again. "Yeah, right. By the look of you, I'm surprised you didn't just drop your panties and mount him right there."

She gasped and then slapped him, hard.

He turned and scowled at her, ignoring the stinging in his cheek.

"Jacob Black, I have no idea what is wrong with you. But if this is the way you're going to act, then I think it'd be best you stay in La Push tonight." She turned and stormed off, heading down the beach, back towards where they had been before, although with a different idea this time. He knew she was trying to slip away.

He grabbed her arm tightly and turned her to face him. "Bella! I am sick of this shit! I feel like I gotta watch every goddamn guy around you! Every guy I trust and have known for years! Even my own father, Bella! And I'm sick of it!"

They didn't even realize they were yelling and that most of the partygoers had turned to watch them.

"You're sick of it?! _I'm_ sick of it! I don't even do anything! I do nothing but try to assure you that I love you and only want you and you keep throwing accusations my way! This is so far beyond ridiculous, it's not even funny! God! What the hell is wrong with you?! What happened to make you this crazy jealous all the time?! You were fine twenty minutes ago! What happened?!"

"Simple. You started eye fucking somebody else the minute my back was turned, that's what!"

She gasped again.

Embry and Paul rushed up. "Hey, man. Relax. This isn't the time or the place. Come on."

"Fuck you, Paul! I'm gonna deal with you later! Bella, tell me right now, are you with me or not? Tell me right the fuck now!"

Her eyes turned sad but he ignored it. "Of course, I'm with you! How can you even ask me that?! I've done nothing but be with you! I defied my daughter for you! I chose you!"

"Bullshit! I'm the one that gave her up! All you did was sit back and watch me! I'm the one that made all the hard choices! You didn't!"

"That's not true! Jacob, please, what is going on with you?! This isn't like you!"

Jacob sneered. "Oh yes, this is me. I'm just sick of your shit! Fed up! I'm tired of you always dangling me on a goddamn string! And if you think I'm gonna be okay with you going out and fucking other guys, you've got another thing coming!"

"Jake! There's kids here!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, EMBRY!"

Embry slumped down and his eyes lowered under the weight of the command.

Bella's lower lip trembled. "Edward would never treat me like this, Jacob! And neither would you 'till-"

"Oh yeah, you want Edward so bad? Why don't you go find him and fuck him, too! Again!"

"Fine! Why don't you go sleep with Leah, then!"

"At least _she'd_ give me children."

The crowd that had gathered around them gasped in horror. Not everyone knew their situation but to hear a man say that to a woman was just bone-chillingly cruel.

She covered her open mouth with her hand.

He realized what he'd said and he started to breathe fast. "Bella, I'm-"

"I think you've said more than enough, Jacob. I think it's time you left." Sam stepped into the middle of the fray, facing Jacob with his arms crossed.

Tommy was standing behind him, placing a hand on Bella's clad shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Jacob growled, making Tommy bolt upright but not move.

"Enough!"

Jacob looked to Sam and bared his teeth. "No, Sam! That's enough! You don't tell me what to do! _I_ tell _you_! Back down!"

He saw Sam's shoulders slump a little but Sam struggled to stand upright. He couldn't quite do it, but he didn't drop in defeat, either. Sam moved in, staggering, close to Jacob to whisper. "I haven't phased in a long time, Jacob. I want to age with my wife and raise my family. But if I have to and get this Pack away from you while you're out of control like this, I will. And don't think for a second I won't fight you for it. You may be Alpha, but I was once Alpha, too, and I have years of experience that can trump your strength any day."

Jacob growled and so did Sam who started shaking. The Pack moved in, circling, trying to prevent the fight. Paul put a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Jake, come on, man. Relax. Just...take a breather. You're stressed out, man, that's all. You didn't mean anything you said. You're just tense. Come on. Take a walk with me. Come on."

Sam eyed him angrily. Jacob relaxed his stance, still glaring and began to back away with Paul. He saw Emily behind Sam, running to Bella and pushing Tommy out of the way, taking Bella into her arms who started to sob, falling to the ground with Emily still holding her. His heart broke. What had he done?

He moved to get to her when Sam and the other wolves growled quietly, warning him not to. He growled in return and was about to work his way through them, with force if he had to, to get to Bella when she spoke. "I don't ever want to see you again, Jacob. I'm moving back in with the Cullens tonight. They'll protect me if need be. I'll leave with them. You can go find Leah or some other woman willing to have your children. Since I can't give you what you so desperately want. I'm letting you go. So, go."

He whined in the back of his throat, resisting against Paul's pulling him away. "Bells, please. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. We're done. I tried, I really did, but we're done. What you said tonight, that's unforgivable. You can't ever take it back. I don't know who you are but I don't want you anymore. I'm leaving. Goodbye."

He whined again. "Bells-"

She pulled out of Emily's arms and jumped up, sprinting towards the parking lot at human speed, ignoring the yells for her by Emily, Tommy and Seth.

Jacob fought to run after her but Paul held him back. He was about to use the command when Sam approached him. "I think we should talk."

"Fuck you! Paul, let go of me! If I lose Bella, so help me-"

"You've already lost her, asshole. Nice going."

Jacob's eyes widened as he turned to a very angry Seth. Then his eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you fucking suicidal?"

"Maybe. But at least I'm not fucking stupid. If I had Bella, you wouldn't see me here throwing it back in her face that she can't have children just because she _talked_ to another guy!"

"Fuck you, Seth! You have no idea what you're talking about! So stay the fuck out of it!"

Jacob roared as he fought Paul's arms making the crowd look back once more as the Pack moved him down the beach and out of sight. "Jacob, what the fuck has gotten into you, man? Seriously? Rachel's gonna ream your ass when she hears you were talking to Bella like that!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! LET ME GO!"

"No, Jacob! Enough! We have to address this! Now!"

"NO! You guys want to follow Sam, go right the fuck ahead! Do whatever you gotta do! But right now, I'm going to get my life back! Let me go, Paul!" He shoved Paul, who was stunned by the command, to the ground and took off running in the direction of the woods, not paying any attention to the shouts for him.

Once he reached the tree line, he phased and ran all the way back to the cottage. He smelled her scent and he immediately phased back and burst through the door. "Bells!" He rushed through the house and found her in the bedroom, sobbing on the floor.

She was holding a picture of her, Renee and Charlie at her graduation. Renee had asked some random person to take the photo and a begrudging Bella plastered a smile on her face, as did Charlie, for Renee's sake.

He went to take her in his arms when she snarled and flashed to the other side of the room.

"Don't you dare touch me, mutt!"

He stood up and held his hands up. "Bells, please-"

"NO! You don't get to call me that! Ever! I'm not kidding, dog! I don't want to break the treaty by hurting you but I swear I'll do it, if I have to."

He sighed and lowered his hands. "Bella, please just hear me out."

She laughed darkly. "What for? You already said what you needed to say. I see now that I made a mistake in giving up a husband that truly loved me and still does, stepping aside while I left him for the family pet and breaking our daughter in the process. I was wrong to ever think that I loved you enough and that we might be happy. I was stupid! STUPID!"

His eyes tightened in pain but he deserved it. She had been right. What he had said tonight was unforgivable. "Bella, you weren't. We do love each other. We do. What we had tonight was a fight. A good old-fashioned fight. That's all. We both said things we didn't mean-"

"Oh, please. I have no more time to waste on this. Enjoy your life, Jacob, however long it may be. Hopefully, not too long. Too bad I didn't just let the venom finish you. Would have saved me a lot of energy wasted. Oh well. Your ring is on the dresser. Stay here as long as you need. The Cullens and I are leaving tomorrow. Have a nice life."

She turned to jump out the open window when he called out to her. "Wait!" A single tear rolled down his cheek. He reached out a hand to her and whispered. "Please."

She didn't turn to look at him.

"Bells, I swear I didn't mean to say any of those things tonight." He sobbed and fell to his knees, his hand dropping with him. "I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen. I just-I don't know, I see you with another guy and I see red. I lose my temper. It's inexcusable. But, Bells, if you leave, I'll fucking die without you. I will. I love you. And I know, as pissed as you are, you still love me. I know it, Bells."

She turned to him and snarled. "You don't know anything. I could never love someone who spoke to me the way you did tonight. That was cruel. I may not have a heart or a soul but still it cut deep. That. was. wrong."

He sobbed again. "I know. I'm sorry. You just-it hurt when you mentioned Edward and I just wanted to get back at you and it was horrible and so wrong of me and I'm sorry. Please, Bells, I'll do anything. Anything. Whatever you want. Just don't leave."

He crawled closer, making her growl and back up, but he made it over to her anyway. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight. "Please. Please. Please, baby. I'll do anything. I love you. Don't leave."

She watched the tears stream down his face silently. "Jacob," Her voice was softer than before. "This is your chance. You should take it. I told you you'd regret not having children someday, for not having a living, breathing woman next to you and you do. As much as I love you, you should take the chance. Now. I won't lie, it would hurt but I would understand."

He kissed her stomach and then looked back up at her. "I don't want anyone else. Just you. It's always been you. No one else, goddammit! Just you!"

She stared down at him and arched her eyebrow. "Are you sure? You seem to be awfully angry with me these days."

He let out a breath and buried his face into her rock-hard stomach. "I'm not. I'm just-so fucked up lately. I can't even explain it. You know what? It doesn't even matter." He lifted his face up to look at her, pleading. "What matters is I fucked up. What I said, it was wrong, the way I talked to you, the way I acted. It was all me. I'm sorry. I won't ask for forgiveness because I don't deserve it. But Bells, I'll do whatever it takes to make up for it. To prove to you that I do love you. Whatever it takes. Please. Just don't leave me."

She sighed and gazed down at him, searching for any traces of insincerity, and when she found none, she stroked his hair. "You need a haircut, I think."

He smiled faintly at her. "You think so?"

She nodded.

"Maybe you could cut it for me."

"Maybe."

She began to stroke his cheek and he nuzzled her palm and then her stomach. She sighed again. "Alright. But this is your last chance, Jacob Black. Remember, three strikes and you're out. You've already got two. Understood?"

He nodded, smiling gratefully up at her and hugging her tighter. He hated to offer it but in keeping with his promise, he would do whatever it took. "I can sleep at Dad's...if that's what you want."

She winced. "No. It's fine. You can stay. I don't think either of us really want to be back in La Push anytime soon. At least, not tonight, anyway. Which, by the way, you're completely taking the blame for."

"Of course, I'm taking the blame. It was my fault through and through."

She nodded. "Very true. Alright, Jacob, I'll stay but there are going to be some major changes around here. Are you okay with that?"

She arched her brows, daring him to say he wasn't. He smiled and rested his chin on her stomach so he could stare up at her. "More than okay. Go ahead. Hit me with it."

The terms had been very simple and expected. No sex. Not until she felt she could trust him again. She didn't even want to be kissed by him, but he knew that would change in a few days and it did. She refused to wear the ring he'd given her until he could prove that he trusted her. And regarding the trust issue, he had to promise not to flip out every time she talked to another male that wasn't him. If she saw even a hint of jealousy or mistrust on his part, she would be gone. He knew the last part was going to be more than difficult but he couldn't lose her. Nothing was worth risking that. And like she had pointed out to him, she had never given him any reason to doubt her fidelity to him. She had not been the one to be found in the woods with a naked member of the opposite sex kissing and grinding up on her. He gritted his teeth when she threw that back in his face yet again. But he dealt with it. He would deal with whatever barb she threw his way because this time, he deserved it, and if it would prevent Bella from leaving, then it was more than worth it.

The only thing he'd requested in return was a little more alone time with her. He was utterly convinced that that had played a role in his _restlessness_. And now, he had more than enough time to spare to be with her. Embry was running the Pack temporarily while Jacob took a leave of absence, especially upon Sam's urging. He had been running things without phasing since Jacob had left the reservation that night. Embry put everything into action. And the Pack was running smoother than it had in weeks. Paul asked Jacob to take some time, let him handle things with the shop for a while. Mostly, to give Jacob a break but also, so Jacob wouldn't go off and kill Tommy. Paul refused to reconsider his hiring of the young guy. He was a hard worker, valuable, and knew just as much as Jacob did which had made him growl and slam the phone down. Bella had heard the conversation and gave him a pointed look.

He rolled his eyes. "Bells, come on. Be fair. That guy's attracted to you. He knew you were taken and he still went to sniff around anyway."

She gave him an incredulous look and rolled her eyes, going back to her book on the couch. "Of course, he's attracted to me. He's human. If he only knew that it's all part of the hunt." She wriggled an eyebrow at him and he frowned. She sighed and rolled her eyes again, burying her nose in the pages. "You don't need to worry about him, Mr. Black. You should be more concerned with yourself at the moment." He whimpered and she held up a finger. "I mean it."

He crawled over to her and put his head in her lap, whimpering. She tried to push him away but he playfully growled and nipped at her hands. She chuckled and he grabbed her book, tossing it to the floor and tackled her on the couch. She was giggling nonstop as he grazed the skin of her stomach with his teeth tickling her. He laid down on top of her, placed his crossed arms on her stomach and rested his chin on top of them, looking up at her, smiling. "I love you, baby."

She smiled and massaged his scalp, making him lean into her touch. "I love you, too."

And everything was fine for a few weeks. Jacob did everything he could to prove to her that he was still very much the Jacob she knew and loved. Her Jacob. And it seemed to work for she asked him to make love to her one night after their kissing became a little more passionate than usual. He had hesitated, unsure, worried she might regret giving in too soon or that he couldn't keep himself in control. He finally agreed, asking her to let him take his time and requesting no rough-housing like they had been doing before the sex ban. She nodded her assent and pulled him down to her.

It had been incredible, lit candles everywhere, their fingers entwined, their breathing labored against each other's mouths, a sheen of sweat covering his body as he entered hers again and again, slowly, whispering he loved her, their souls connecting once more.

They had been in a pretty intense round of foreplay before the second time when someone came bursting into the house. They barely had time to cover up when one of the young wolves clambered into the room, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Jacob moved in front of Bella to cover her. "John, what the fuck! You don't just come into my house without knocking first!"

"S-Sorry. Embry sent me to get you. Right away. Said it was urgent."

"What's so urgent you couldn't knock first?"

John's eyes scanned the room, getting wider as his eyes took in every candle, and then inhaled, getting a breath of the scent which made him crinkle up his nose. "Oh God. Ugh."

Jacob started snarling and was standing in the other wolf's face. "You have exactly two seconds to tell me what the hell was so urgent that you had to barge in on me _and _my MATE or I am gonna kick your ass out of here! TELL ME!"

John yelped and slumped to his knees at the weight of the alpha command, his eyes down to the ground. "Somebody else just phased. He wanted me to get you. Said he needs your help."

Jacob snorted. "So? It's a new wolf. He knows how to handle it. Now get up and get out!"

Jacob walked back over to the bed, sitting in front of Bella once more. She rubbed his arm soothingly and kissed his shoulder. "Shh, my love, it's fine. It's alright."

John got to his feet, staring at them wide-eyed.

Jacob's tremors got worse and Bella dug her fingers into his bicep. "Sweetheart, please. Let it go. He didn't mean any harm. Did you, John?" John shook his head. "See? He was just leaving. Come on, love. Come back to bed." Jacob seemed to relax as Bella cooed in his ear.

Finally, he spoke, sounding like a tired old man. "Just go, John. I'll talk to Embry in the morning. Get out of here." He turned back to Bella and cupped her cheek lovingly. She turned into his palm and kissed it.

"Jake, I'm sorry. It's not a new wolf."

Jacob's head snapped up at John. "What do you mean?" He jumped up. "Is it Sam?"

John shook his head vigorously. "No. No. It's just-not a young kid, that's all."

Jacob crossed his arms. "Alright, well, who is it then?"

John looked at him nervously. "It's Tommy."

As expected, Jacob's arms dropped to his sides, fists clenched, as the shaking got worse. "How-the-fuck-did that-happen?"

John backed up a few steps. "I don't know. Embry just asked me to come get you. He said it was important. Important enough to interrupt anything you..." He looked around the room, making sure to keep his eyes off Bella like Embry told him, and back to Jacob whose eyes darted with every movement he made, grating his nerves, feeling like a larger predator was about to attack if he made one wrong move. "Had going on."

Bella flashed out of nowhere, dressed in a sheet held around her body by one hand, and stood beside Jacob, her free hand on his chest. "Baby, maybe Embry needs your help. You should go."

He glared down at her. "Oh, now that it's Tommy I guess-"

She lifted up a finger in warning and hissed, "Think before you speak, Jacob Black. You'll be on your first strike in a second and you've already got two outs. You sure you want to finish that thought?"

She lowered her finger and he growled. She growled in return but he took a deep breath and relaxed, making the tremors slow down. She smiled at him. "There. Now, why don't you go talk to Embry? Embry wouldn't send someone crashing in here if it wasn't important. You know that. He knows you're on leave. So go find out what he wants. Then hurry back and we'll pick up where we left off. Okay?"

He pulled her to him roughly, making her gasp. "Promise?"

She smirked at him. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

He glared at her, growling, making her chuckle. He leaned in and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting the sheet drop for Jacob to catch it just in time. He pulled away from her mouth, glaring at John and growling, as Bella kissed his neck.

John averted his eyes and walked out of the room, finally giving the couple their privacy to say their goodbyes.

Jacob drew back and looked down at Bella, kissing her lips quickly. "I mean it, Bells. I want to pick up where we left off. I want us to get back on track."

She smiled warmly at him. "Of course, baby. I want that, too. Or have you forgotten?" She smirked and slowly started to slide down his body, her fingernails trailing down his chest, leaving him gripping the sheet tightly as she slipped out of it. He groaned but pulled her back up by her arms. He then wrapped the sheet back around her and kissed her lips.

"Fuck, I hate being the Alpha sometimes. Never mind being a wolf."

She smirked wider at him, lowering her hand to run her fingers along his impressive length. "It has its perks."

He smiled wickedly at her, his hand covering hers and squeezing, making him groan and pull her in for another kiss. "That it does."

They heard John clearing his throat loudly in the next room. "Sorry."

Jacob growled but kissed Bella on the forehead and reluctantly stepped away from her, walking to the door. He sighed sadly. "I'll be right back, babe. Don't worry."

She smiled reassuringly. "I won't. Just be careful, my love, and come back to me. I'll be waiting for you."

He sighed again and stared at her longingly before nodding and following John out the door, phasing not three seconds after. Once he was digging his paws into the earth, he heard Embry.

_Jake, man. I'm sorry. But I really need your help here. He's out of control and I don't have the Alpha command. Sam tried over the speakerphone but it didn't work._

_It's alright. Just, tell me what the hell is going on._

_Tommy's one of us. Don't know why it took him so long to phase. Might've been his time away from the rez, that's all I can figure._

_Where is he now?_

_Right-here._

_Em, I thought you said he was out of control. He sounds like he's nothing but in pain to me._

_Yeah, that's 'cause we just knocked him to the ground a bit. Seriously, he was going crazy, dude._

_I appreciate it, Brady, but I can answer for myself, thanks. Jake. It's like he just said, bro. I didn't have a choice._

Jacob sighed loudly. _I cannot believe you pulled me away from Bella for this. You give Sam the option of speakerphone but not me? That's fucked up, Em._

_Sorry, man. Honestly, I kind of had my hands full. _

Flashes of lit candles accompanied by Bella's moaning filled Jacob's head for a second before he shut them out.

_Oops. My bad, bro. Sorry. Guess you two made up, huh?_

Jacob growled. _We were _still _making up when we were interrupted._

John whimpered next to him.

_Like I said, my bad._

_Yeah, yeah. Alright, let's get this shit over with. Tommy, can you hear me?_

_Y-Yeah._

_Okay, listen up. Embry explained everything to you? How this works? You can't tell anyone, etcetera?_

_Yeah. Except my-imprint._

_Imprint? He already imprinted?_

_Nah. I just gave him the overview of everything, that's all._

_Right. So, Tommy, you're pretty much up to speed. Whatever's missing, Embry will fill you in on the rest. __**Listen to everything Embry tells you. Do what he says.**_

_O-Okay._

_Don't worry, man. You'll be alright. You'll be sore the first few phases but once you learn to control it, everything will be better._

_Okay. Thanks-Jake._

_No problem. Alright, guys, I'm out._

_What? No, Jake, come on, man. I need your help with this._

_No, you don't. Everything's fine. Tommy, you're good, right?_

_Y-Yeah._

_There you go. I'm out. _Jacob turned and began running back to the cottage.

_W-Wait. Jake-can I talk to you?_

_Go ahead._

_No-I mean-privately._

Jacob sighed and stopped, whining as he could start to smell Bella's scent. _Tommy, sorry but I've gotta go. I'll run with you tomorrow and we'll talk then._

_No, I need to talk to you about something. It's kind of important. Based on what Embry was saying._

_What is so important that it can't wait until morning?_

_Uh-nothing-I guess-sorry._

Jacob felt bad for snapping at him. Tommy had just gone through something completely life changing, something he and the other Pack members were all too familiar with. He needed to show a little understanding and compassion to the newest wolf in his pack. _No, _I'm_ sorry. Listen, I'll come by the shop tomorrow and we'll talk, alright? You'll be there?_

_Y-Yeah._

_Alright. Stick with Embry until then. Embry bring him by the shop tomorrow around 10. _The cottage came into view as he ran at full speed towards it. _Better make that 11. _

And then he phased and ran into the house to find Bella, laying there, hand between her legs, waiting for him so they could pick up where they left off, as promised. "I was just about to start without you," she teased in a moan, smirking.

Jacob growled, making her chuckle, and mercilessly pounced on his prey.

**-STB-**

Jacob throws the tool as he tries not to think about what happened next but it comes anyway.

Jacob had kept his word and arrived around eleven at the shop. He followed Embry and Tommy into the woods at the back where they wouldn't be seen.

Jacob crossed his arms at the now short-haired well-built man who looked no older than Sam and frowned. "Alright, Tommy, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Tommy scratched his head sheepishly and looked at Embry. "Well..."

Embry shook his head. "You know how it works, bro. Nothing's private once you phase."

Tommy grimaced and turned back to Jacob. "Well, see, there's this girl and-"

He was cut off by a long howl in the distance.

Jacob took off running deeper into the woods, Embry and Tommy close behind him. Jacob phased midair, Embry right after him and Tommy after trying a few times tries caught up to them.

_What's going on?_

_Two vamps, new scents, right at the border._

_Alright, Zack. We're on our way. Where's Seth?_

_Right here, dude. Wanted to wait for back-up._

They both remembered what happened last time back-up wasn't waited for and it made Jacob shudder. _We're four minutes out. Start the chase, boys, but keep back a safe distance. I don't want either of you getting ambushed._

_You got it._

_Tommy, __**stick by Embry**__._ _**Do not try to do anything stupid**__. I want you to watch and learn. Understood?_

_Got it._

_Good. Embry, stick to him like glue. _

_You got it, bro._

_Alright, let's do this._

And they had succeeded. It was a quick hunt, faster than any of them had wanted. But in the middle of it all, Bella had shown up. She had heard the howl and come running. The memories that sound produced every time weren't just Jacob's and Seth's alone. She had helped with one vampire while Seth was burning the remains of the other one. Jacob had eventually jumped in front of her protectively and finished the job for her. While Seth picked up the pieces, Jacob phased and took her in his arms.

"Baby, I wish you wouldn't rush into danger like that. I'm fine. I told you I always would be."

She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart. "I know. But I can't help it, Jacob. Every time I hear that sound..."

He sighed and hugged her. "I know. I know." He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly to him as she shut her eyes.

She pulled back, smiling. "I've got great news."

He smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close. "Your dad called while you were gone." He frowned and she narrowed her eyes, sighing. "Don't be like that."

He rolled his eyes but leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Okay, babe. So what'd Dad have to say?" He gave her a warm smile as he stroked her hair gently.

She smiled wide and leaned in closer, lowering her voice. "Well, apparently the agency called over there, asking for us. When he told them you were at work and I was out food shopping, they told him they found a..." She looked around them quickly at the other wolves and then back at him. "Potential." She looked at him meaningfully.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Wait. You mean...?"

She nodded.

"W-What did they say?"

"They said they'd like to meet with us next Monday afternoon with..._her_."

Jacob's mouth dropped open. "Already?"

She kissed his nose. "Yep. From what Billy said, what he knows of the situation, we found it pretty early, but not too early, but enough that we'd be the first ones to try. Apparently, she wants to take care of this right away. Both Billy and the agency agreed to get it done as quickly as possible if she liked us when she met us on Monday."

"Baby, are you saying...?"

Bella's smile got bigger and she nodded again.

He started to laugh, picked her up and spun her around."Oh my God, Bells! That's amazing! We're gonna be-" He dropped her back to her feet gently and looked around, taking in the wolves watching the scene intently. He swallowed and looked down at her. She was beaming. He grinned. "Potentials."

"Well, don't get excited yet. We have to meet her first."

He chuckled. "I'll make the damn best impression ever. I'll even wear a suit if need be."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "You in a suit? Mmmm, I think I might like to see that." She leaned in and kissed him.

They were interrupted by a loud throat clearing. They broke apart and Jacob growled.

"Sorry, Jake. But...I really need you to phase so we can talk. The rest of you guys, head behind some trees and phase. Get dressed and wait for us. Except you, Tommy."

Jacob frowned at Embry as the other wolves did what they were told. "Embry, can't it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

Embry looked at them sadly. "I know. I'm sorry. But this is...important."

Bella smiled at him. "That's okay, Embry. I should probably be heading back, anyway. I was going to go grab Alice and buy some..." She glanced back at Jake and smiled more. "Things."

A deep satisfied rumble made its way out of his chest and he pulled her into him, rubbing his nose along hers. "Take it easy, babe. We still have to do this meeting and I don't want you getting your hopes up if it doesn't turn out well." He placed his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

She gave him a heartbreaking smile and moved her hands up into his hair, gently pulling back and forth, making him rumble again and close his eyes halfway. "I know. But even if this one doesn't work out, I'd like to be a little prepared. Like you said last night, we'll have _one_, one way or another."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "God, baby, I love you." He then hugged her and buried his face in her hair.

She kissed his shoulder softly. "I love you, too."

"Don't buy too much. I want to go with you on our own and get what we need," he spoke into her ear, the timbre of the alpha commanding tone sneaking its way into his voice, before he nipped the beginning of her jaw line to punctuate his statement. Never mind that it obviously didn't work on her.

She laid the side of her head against his and leaned into him more. "I won't. I want us to go together, too."

He let out another satiated rumble and placed an open-mouth kissed to her neck, making her sigh contentedly.

"Jake, man. Please. I'm sorry but we gotta talk."

Jacob growled menacingly and pulled back from Bella, snarling at Embry. "You're getting your talk. Chill the fuck out!"

Bella grabbed his face and pulled him back to her. "Hey. I thought we agreed about the language. Not going to be acceptable, Mr. Black, if this meeting is successful. Not at all." She gave him a mock stern look and crossed her arms.

He stared at her and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "You're right, babe. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "You're forgiven. I'll go see Alice. You go talk with Embry. Are you going to be at the shop for the rest of the day?"

He frowned. "I wasn't planning on it. I was planning on staying home with you."

"Oh. Well, the trip with Alice won't take long. She'll probably drag me up to Port Angeles for a few hours but then I'll be back. I was thinking of cooking tonight. Anything you want in particular, babe?"

He grinned impishly and pulled her in close. "Definitely. And I want it all the time."

She giggled, pecked him on the lips and backed away. "Not right now, Mr. Alpha. You have some business to attend to." She inclined her head towards a very anxious looking Embry.

Jacob's smile dropped and he frowned again. He sighed angrily. "Yeah. Seems I do. I'm gonna head home after. Call me when you make it up to PA, will you? Let me know you made it up there okay."

She rolled her eyes but smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. "I will. I'll miss you."

He pulled her in for a hard kiss. "I'm gonna miss you, too." He pulled away, leaving them both breathless. He thought he heard a whine coming from one of the other wolves but he couldn't be sure. All he was focused on was Bella just as much as she was focused on him.

"Love you."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Love you, too. If you can somehow talk Alice into staying around Forks, do it. I really want to spend today with you, honey."

She smiled and stroked his cheek when he let go of her hand. "I'll try but you know how Alice is."

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I do."

They both heard Embry shifting uncomfortably and both sighed in annoyance.

"Alright, baby, I'll see you soon."

Jacob grabbed her hand and kissed it once more. "I love you, babe."

She smiled. "I love you, too. See you soon." She grabbed his hand that was holding hers and kissed it before letting it drop. She turned to leave and smiled at the other wolves who were now phased and dressed, watching her and Jacob. "Hi, guys."

They all mumbled quick hellos, looking at anything but her.

She frowned but bid them goodbye gently and then flitted off.

When Jacob was sure she was out of earshot, he turned to his pack. "What the fuck is wrong with you? She says hello and you look away from her?"

They didn't answer, just looked away from him as well.

He growled. "Answer me."

Embry stepped in and put a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Jake. We gotta talk. Forget them for right now. Come on."

Jacob growled again but let Embry lead them away, past a few trees until they came face to face with Tommy, who was still phased. He was eyeing Jacob sharply and it rankled him. "What the fuck is his problem?"

Embry stepped in between them, facing Jacob. "Listen, man. I need you to phase. It's the only way you'll see what we've gotta tell you. So you'll see what we saw."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at him but nodded. "Alright. Let's do it then."

He and Embry phased and stood facing Tommy.

_So what's the deal?_

_Tommy, gently, like I told you, _Embry warned.

_I can't, not when she's gone. Off to God knows where with more of them. She could be in danger. I can't._

Jake internally rolled his eyes. Embry had rushed him and Bella for this? _Who the fuck is he talking about?_

_Jake, relax. Just let him talk first._

_No. I don't have time for that, Embry. It's just better if I show him._

_No, Tommy, don't! Not a-_

_Show me what?_

Flashes of images filled his mind but only one stood out: Bella's smiling face as she spoke to Jacob.

It made Jacob growl but he stopped when he noticed the different feeling surrounding this particular image. There was a pull and a strong one at that. Just like the pull he had felt for Renesmee. Everything Tommy had said, the Pack's reaction to Bella earlier, Embry's anxiety, all of it now made sense. Tommy had been trying to talk to him about the strange pull he had felt for Bella when he first met her. How he felt drawn to her, couldn't get his mind off of her even though she was taken. When he told Embry once he phased, Embry explained it was because she was a vampire (which had shocked the hell out of Tommy and deeply saddened him) and all humans feel drawn towards them. That it's all part of the chase so to speak, to attract their prey. Embry didn't want to tell Jacob since there was no real reason to be worried. But Tommy had insisted, saying he wouldn't say it was Bella but ask Jacob about the pull. Embry had advised against it, remembering Jacob's possessive and jealous behavior as of late, but Tommy insisted. And then, boom! The second he saw Bella rush in to help Jacob, he imprinted on her. Jacob could feel Tommy's conflicted state of emotions. Tommy wanted to run after Bella, stay at her side, protect her and bask in her immortal beauty, but he couldn't because of the Alpha command holding him back. Jacob had told Tommy to stick by Embry and Embry wasn't moving. He also felt a tiny bit bad that he imprinted on Jacob's fiancée but not bad enough to deny what he now felt for her. And then, most likely without meaning to, more images flashed through Tommy's head, this time of Bella laughing, Bella smiling, Bella looking sad, Bella angry, Bella looking lovingly at Jacob (which made Tommy whimper a little), Bella talking excitedly to Rachel about something, Bella kissing Billy on the cheek making him smile...Bella, Bella, Bella.

He felt Tommy smile to himself. _She's perfect._ And then he lunged for the smaller wolf.

It had taken the other wolves nearly three minutes to break it up and by the time they did, Tommy was on the ground, bleeding from rapidly healing cuts, whimpering from a broken leg, and laying in a torn mess on the ground.

Jacob snarled and lunged for him again but was stopped by Seth, Embry, and Zack.

_Come on, man. I understand you're upset. But you need to cool it. You can't kill him. He's your brother._

_HE IS NOT MY BROTHER! HE IMPRINTED ON MY MATE!_

_It wasn't his fault, Jake. Come on. You know it can't be helped. Easy, bro. Relax. Please. We'll figure something out._

_GO FUCK YOURSELF, EMBRY! TOMMY, __**STAY AWAY FROM BELLA **__OR I WILL KILL YOU, GOT IT?! _

_Jake, you can't do that. The Elders-_

_THE ELDERS CAN GO FUCK THEMSELVES! SHE'S MY MATE! MINE!_

Jacob turned and ran off. He felt Seth behind him. _**SETH, GO BACK TO EMBRY! I WANT ALL OF YOU PHASED BACK WHILE I'M RUNNING! YOU DON'T PHASE AGAIN UNTIL I'M PHASED OUT! GO!**_

Seth yelped and did as he was told. So did the others. Tommy's painful scream could be heard fading in Jacob's mind as he phased. Jacob felt no remorse. Jacob wasn't Jacob. The wolf was now running the show. And the wolf would do whatever it took to protect what was his.

He raced to the Cullens, phased and barged in, not at all shy about the fact that he was naked. Bella was sitting on the couch with the pixie laughing, with Edward on the arm of the chair behind the latter. Their heads snapped up to see him running in.

Bella gasped and went to move when he ran to her, stumbling to his knees and falling into her lap. "Jacob! What happened? You're bleeding all over!"

The pixie stepped back, covering her nose and her mouth.

Edward stopped breathing and knelt down next to Jacob, inspecting the cuts. Tommy had gotten a few slashes and bites in, but he wasn't as an experienced fighter as Jacob, nor as big. "They're surface wounds, Bella. They're healing quickly. This appears to be done by one of the other wolves."

Bella grabbed Jacob's face who was still breathing hard and staring at her. "Jake, what happened? Talk to me. Who did this?" He saw her eyes blacken and her mouth twist into a snarl. "Tell me right now."

He leaned forward, gasping for breath. "Bella. I need you to come home with me. Right now."

Her eyes widened. "Jake! Tell me what's going on!"

He did everything he could to mask his thoughts. "I'll explain later. But right now, I need you to come with me."

"Impossible." He hadn't done a good enough job of masking his memories apparently. They both turned to look at Edward whose face was screwed up in anger. "That's not possible. If you go by Sam's reasoning...no. It's impossible."

_I know. Please. Don't say anything. I have to get her home, keep her safe._

"Safe from what?"

_From him! From the pack! I know I'm not exactly your favorite guy, Edward. But do you really want to lose her for good?_

"I don't think things would change much from what they are now. Besides, aren't we pushing the panic button a little? This might not even be something you need to worry about."

_Bullshit. I imprinted, remember? We both know how this goes._

"Yes, and it didn't seem to make much of a difference, did it?"

Edward glared at him and he glared back. _No, it didn't. But she chose _me_, Edward. She's happy with _me_. _

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

_Fuck this!_ "Bella. Let's go home, baby. Come on."

He got to his feet, pulling her with him, the confusion on her expression intensified when Edward moved in and grabbed Jacob's arm. "Don't go overboard with this, Jacob. Don't make Bella pay for something that's out of her control. This morning wasn't the only thing I saw. You ever treat her that way again and I will kill you, ally or no. Do you understand that?"

Jacob growled and knocked him back. Edward flashed forward, snarling. Bella jumped in the middle, hands up, growling. "Enough! I don't know what's going on but we are not going to be at each other's throats like this! Jacob, go wait for me at the door!"

He growled but she hissed in warning, "Now!" He growled again but did as he was told. "Edward, I appreciate you sticking up for me. But rest assured, I can handle myself. What happens between Jacob and I stays between Jacob and I. So leave it at that. _I'll_ handle things with Jacob. Alright?"

Edward hissed making Jacob growl dangerously. "You can't be serious, Bella."

Bella glared at him and dropped her hands to her sides. "I am. Alice," She turned to the pixie who was still standing in the corner with her hand over her mouth and nose. "I'll call you later and we'll reschedule our trip to Port Angeles for some other time."

The pixie nodded. Bella smiled at her, glared at Edward and then flitted over to Jacob. He grabbed her hand and they ran out the door towards the cottage.

The cottage became a fortress, locking him and Bella in together, shutting everyone else out. The phone was crushed and yanked from the wall, the windows were covered, the doors locked (though he knew that wouldn't do anything against a wolf or vampire who wanted in) and called Embry on Bella's cell phone, blocking the number of course, ordering him and the other wolves to stay away. And then he broke that one, too. Bella watched all of this wordlessly, She knew better than to even try to reason with him when he was like this, to try to get answers out of him. She could have easily overpowered him and left, called in the Cullens to help, but she didn't. She stayed. And that only made him more outrageously determined to protect her and keep her with him.

When he was done, he grasped Bella gently and pulled her into his lap on the couch, holding her, not saying a word. Bella sat there, letting him cling to her like a life raft, remaining mute.

Day passed into night and only then did Jacob stand her up and go to light some of the candles left over from the night before. When he was done, and the room had a soft glowing ambience to it, he moved back to the couch and laid down, pulling her down to him. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bells. Really love you. I'd kill anyone who tried to get near you. Wolf, vampire or human. Doesn't matter."

He felt her shudder. "Jacob, I've kept my mouth shut all day, giving you the time you needed to cool down. But right now, you have to tell me what's going on. Am I in danger from the Pack? Was that what you and Edward were talking about this morning?"

He shook his head slightly and brushed the pad of his thumb over her cheek. "Not technically."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What does that mean? And why would I be in danger? I haven't done anything. Why would they want to hurt me?"

He sighed. "Bells, you're fine. No one's coming after you to hurt you. At least, physically. It's fine. I just...it's always better to be safe than sorry."

She sighed, too. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

He ignored the question. "Bells, I want some time alone with you. Without anyone interrupting. That's all."

She moved closer and stared into his eyes. "Baby, you are alone with me. And judging from the way you threatened Embry earlier, I don't think anyone will be interrupting us for a good long while."

He stared back at her and his eyes began to fill with tears. "I love you so much, Bells. I don't want to lose you. Not again." His voice broke and he allowed a few tears to escape down his cheeks.

She lifted her fingers and brushed them away gently. "Shh. You're not going to lose me. I promise. Jacob, I love you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Shh."

All of the emotions and stress of the past couple of months finally bore down on him and he broke. He started to cry.

Bella held him, stroking his hair and kissing his head as he cried into her chest, his body shaking violently with his sobs. She soothed him, whispering reassurances to him. He calmed down eventually, taking deep breaths near her chest, and held her more tightly.

He lifted up and kissed her. She kissed him back and in their need to comfort one another, their fears, their devotion to one another, they ended up making love right there on the couch. All of it was sweet and tender, just like the night before Jacob's world had come crashing to pieces down around him.

They spent the next two days in each other's arms, holding each other. When Jacob ate, he kept an arm around her waist, holding her in his lap. If he needed to take a shower, he made sure they showered together. He hardly got any sleep but when he did, he slept lightly and any time Bella made a breath of a movement, he stirred, tightening his arms around her, making sure she was still there. He kept expecting her to push him away after she'd had enough of his vise grip on her 24/7 but she never did. He knew he was being ridiculous, acting like a child refusing to be separated from its mother almost, but he was scared. Scared that she would leave him and that it would break him for the final time. If she was going to do that, then it would have been better that he had never been with her at all. Because now he knew what it was like. Knew how it felt to be in her arms every night, to hold her, to be able to kiss her whenever he wanted, to make love to her and give her pleasure, to call her his own. He didn't know how Edward survived it day in and day out besides the obvious reasons of immortality and no choice. Jacob never would. If she left, whether by choice or some act of God took her away from him, he might as well be dead. Because, for all intents and purposes, he would be. She was his other half. She was the one who made him whole.

The second day was when Bella finally pleaded with him to talk to Sam. When he broke down and agreed.

They had been lounging on the floor of the living room, on a blanket he had laid out for them. She had on nothing but a sheet and he was exposed for the world to see. She was on her stomach, reading him a passage from her favorite book. Jacob wanted to know what was so appealing to her about this one particular story. So she agreed to show him. He watched her lovingly as she read, lifting himself up off his back to turn over on his side and start kissing her arm, then her shoulder and then down her back to where the sheet began. She never faltered in her reading but leaned into his touch more.

**" 'My great miseries in this world have been Heathcliff's miseries, and I watched and felt each from the beginning:**

**my great thought in living is himself. If all else perished and **_**he**_** remained, **_**I**_** should still continue to be; and if**

**all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a**

**part of it. My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods: time will change it, I'm well aware, as winter changes**

**the trees. My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath: a source of little visible delight, but necessary.**

**Nelly, I **_**am**_** Heathcliff! He's always, always in my mind: not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure**

**to myself, but as my own being. So don't talk of our separation again: it is impracticable;' "**

"Wow."

She stopped and turned to look at him. She smiled shyly. "A little overdramatic, I know, but it's such a great story. I-"

"No." He shook his head and she gazed at him, confused. "That's not what I meant." He moved so he could be face to face with her. He kissed her nose and stroked her hair. "I say wow because that's exactly how I feel about you." He kissed her nose one more time and laid down on his back again, looking up at her stunned face. "Maybe it is overdramatic, Bells, but that's exactly how I feel, how much I love you, need you. If this world went to shit, and it was just me and you, I'd be okay. As long as I had you. But if something ever happened to you..." He reached up and brushed his thumb lightly over her lips. "I couldn't take it." He sighed and lowered his thumb. "I'd die without you, Bells."

She smiled warmly. "Jake, you won't be without me. I'm not going anywhere. You know that. I want to be with you, always. We're going to have a family together, regardless of where they come from. And at some point, maybe make it official."

His eyes widened. "Really? I never thought you'd want to do that."

She shrugged and smiled wider. "I don't know, I'm kind of partial to the name Black."

He grabbed her left hand and nuzzled his cheek against it. "Isabella Black does have a certain ring to it."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Glad you agree." She chuckled and leaned in and kissed him with everything she felt for him and he let out a deep rumble of contentment into her mouth.

That's when he heard the car.

He pulled away and let out a low extended growl, leaping to his feet. He quickly put his shorts on that were lying over the arm of the couch and made his way to the door.

Bella jumped up and put her free hand on his arm, her other holding the sheet around her. "Jake..."

He took a deep breath and covered her hand with his own. "You don't understand, Bella. I told them not to come here."

She stepped in front of him and pressed her body up against him, making his hands fly to the small of her back to hold her there. "I do understand. But I'm asking you, please. Don't get upset. I know you can tell by now it's only Billy with Jared, so please."

Jared besides Sam was the only one able to come here against the Alpha's orders. He had stopped phasing, too. That made for three older wolves out of the Pack now. Three he couldn't control and keep away from him and Bella.

He stared down at her and then kissed her. "I don't want to lose you, Bells."

She whispered to his lips. "You won't lose me. I promise."

A car door was heard being opened and then closed.

She sighed, pushed herself up and kissed him one more time. Then she whispered into his ear, low enough that Jared couldn't hear it. "Let's let them say whatever they came here to say and then get them out of here. I want you back in my bed in one hour, Mr. Black. You got that?"

He grabbed her and kissed her deeply, leaving them both breathless.

They could hear Jared rolling Billy up the ramp they had built outside just for him.

"Go get the door, I'm going to get dressed." She flashed down the hall and he turned to scan the living room. The blanket was cleaned up and the table was moved back. He raised his eyebrows approvingly. Bella's inhuman speed had its perks.

A loud pounding on the door caught his attention, swiveling his head towards the sound. "Jake! Come on! You know we're out here! Open the door!"

Jacob scowled and walked over to the door, unlocking it, and opened it, bringing him face to face with Billy and Jared behind him. "What?"

"Nice to see you, too, son."

"I could have sworn, old man, when I told Embry to stay away, that included you, too," He inclined his head in Jared's direction. "And the others as well."

Billy snorted. "Well, that's just too bad. We're here. Deal with it. Now, where's Bella?"

Jacob growled. "Not here. Seems you wasted your time. Now go home."

"Jacob! I understand you're upset! But, son, you're going to have to face this some time! You can't keep him away forever! You know that! You know how this works!"

He was about to retort when Bella appeared at his side, making Jared jump a little.

She smiled warmly at them and wrapped her arm around Jacob's back. "Hello Billy, Jared. Come on in. I was just about to make some lunch for Jacob. Join us."

She squeezed Jacob and moved him back with her to let the others in. As Jared wheeled Billy in, Bella whispered into his ear. "Baby, calm down. I know you're cranky because you haven't eaten so I'll make you something. But let him sit, hear him out. Remember, he's helping us with the agency, so don't be rude to him. Besides, he's still your dad."

He squeezed her in return, wishing he could tell her what his _dad_ was really here about. But, he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he was sure she wouldn't leave him. "Yeah, baby. Sorry." He kissed her quickly and she smiled.

"That's better. Now, what would you like to eat?"

He shrugged, transfixed by her lips, lightly running his finger along them. "Whatever's easiest for you."

She chuckled and then let her eyes glance up at the ceiling as she started counting off his options on her fingers. "Well, I could do grilled cheese, cold cuts, hot dogs, I could heat up some leftovers, make burgers or grill some steaks-"

"If you think I'm letting you anywhere near that grill, you have another coming."

She smacked him in the chest and laughed. "I can grill just as well as you, jerk. Probably better."

He smiled at her, hugging her tight. "Uh uh. That's one area in the kitchen I beat you at."

She scoffed. "Please. I only let you think you do."

"Uh huh." He kissed her nose.

"So, sandwiches it is?"

"Grilled cheese sounds good, baby. Thank you."

She turned to their two guests watching them intently. "Would a grilled cheese be okay, Billy?"

"Yeah, Bella. That's fine, thank you."

"Jared?"

He nodded.

She smiled wider, turned and kissed Jacob and then made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, babe?"

She turned to face him.

He gave her a sheepish smile, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, can I have bacon and...tomatoes on mine? Like last time?"

She laughed. "Sure, sure." She then walked into the kitchen.

He smiled at her use of his usual phrase, dropping his hand.

"Jacob."

His smile dropped and he scowled as he turned to face the other two. Jared was sitting on a chair with Billy beside him. Jacob sighed angrily and plopped onto the couch in the opposite direction. "What do you want, Dad?"

Billy leaned forward and lowered his voice, although there was no need. "Did you-"

"No, Dad. I didn't. And I'm keeping it that way. For a while."

Billy sighed this time. "Son, you can't do this. It's out of your hands. You can't control it. It's something much bigger than you."

He growled and then he heard Bella whisper admonishingly, "Jacob."

He closed his mouth in a tight thin line and clenched his jaw, glaring at his father. "I want you to understand something, Dad. That woman in there is mine. For all intents and purposes, she's my wife. And she will be the mother of my children, however many we can get. She is my chosen mate. And she's chosen me as hers. Nothing and no one, not even _this_, is going to stand in the way of that. Understand?"

"Son, I do understand but-"

"Do you? What if something like this happened to you when Mom was alive? Would you have been so _understanding_ then?"

Billy eyed him sadly then lowered his head. "Jacob, I came here because the Elders asked me to, to talk some sense into you. We don't understand why this has taken place. It doesn't make sense. But it happened. Son, he's going crazy. He's been circling the boundary line of where he can get closest to this house without actually coming near here. He hasn't eaten, he hasn't slept, he's going crazy."

Bella flashed to the living room, with plates in hand. She handed Jared his plate then Billy before turning to Jacob and giving him his. "Who, Billy? Who's going crazy?"

Billy watched Jacob carefully. He saw Jacob shake his head and he turned to look at Bella. "I think you should ask Jacob that, Bella."

She turned her golden eyes on Jacob. "Jake, what's he talking about? What aren't you telling me?"

Jacob sighed and put his plate down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his lap. "I'll tell you in a little bit, honey. Don't worry. It's nothing life-threatening. It's fine." He stroked her hair softly, kissing her shoulder.

"Actually, it might be."

Bella's eyes went wide.

"Dad, could you just shut it? Just for once? Jesus!"

Billy shrugged. "Not when one of your brother's lives is at stake, son."

Jacob growled at him. "You don't know that."

Bella turned to him and grabbed his face, making him look at her. "Jacob, what is he saying? Talk to me."

Jacob pulled her forehead to his. "Babe, not now. Just give me a minute here, okay? We'll talk in a bit." He kissed her nose.

"Jacob, you either tell her or I will."

Jacob growled dangerously. "Who are you to come here and threaten me? Father or no father, I won't allow it. Get the hell out!"

Bella gasped when she saw the wolf come to the surface and hugged him tighter, whispering in his ear. "Baby, stop. It's fine. We can talk about this later. Shhh. Come on, we were having such a nice day. Shhh. Relax, my love. Relax. Shhh."

As she stroked his face, he began to calm down, letting his lips loosen over his teeth once again. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her shoulder, breathing harshly.

"That's it, love. Relax. Shhh. Everything's going to be okay. I love you, Jacob."

He lifted his head and nuzzled the side of hers with his, keeping his eyes closed, rumbling.

In Bella's bid to calm him down, neither of them heard Jared get up, place his and Billy's plates on the table quietly, and roll Billy to the door. Only when Jared opened the door, did Jacob's head snap up growling.

Bella turned to face the two men, stroking Jacob's arm around her. "Shhh. Take it easy, baby. Take it easy. Calm down. Billy, I'm sorry. I guess now is not the best time to have this discussion."

He looked at her sadly and nodded. He then glared at Jacob who growled dangerously, speaking to him as an Elder now and no longer as his father. "I'm giving you one more day, son. One more. Then the Elders are going to have to intervene, by whatever means we feel are necessary. You can't be selfish in this, not when someone else's life is at stake here, literally or not. You tell her by tomorrow or we'll be forced to take matters into our own hands. Something tells me she wouldn't want him suffering any more than the rest of us. That she would actually care what happens to him."

Jacob roared and pushed Bella behind him. He stood up, shaking, about to phase when Jared stepped in front of Billy protectively, shaking, too.

Bella flashed in front of them. "Both of you, stop! Now! Billy's sitting right there! Jared, you've stopped phasing for a while now and you're just starting to age. Do you really want to throw that all away in one moment of anger? Do you really want to do that to Kim?"

Jared's eyes darted back and forth between Jacob and Bella and then he shook his head.

"Alright. That's what I thought. Please take Billy home. Billy, I'm sure I'll see you soon. I'm sorry that you didn't get to finish your lunch. I would wrap it for you, but I think I'm needed right here at the moment."

Billy chuckled lightly. "I think you're right. Okay, Bella. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." He eyed Jacob meaningfully who growled again.

Jared glared at Jacob as he pushed Billy out the door, closing it behind him.

Jacob moved closer, kissing Bella's shoulder softly as he whimpered. She turned around and glared at him. "Oh no, Mister. We need to talk. Sit down on that couch." He went to growl at her angrily when she lifted up her finger. "Before you do that, let's remember, one left."

He snorted and huffed, turning around and sitting down.

She took a seat on the chair Jared had been sitting in, across from him. He glared at her. She ignored it. "Now, let's discuss this like two _civilized_ adults. Jacob, this is becoming a problem. I understand you're dealing with an animal inside you that's difficult to control. I do, too. So I'm more than willing to let slide your overprotective tendencies, your constant need to claim what's yours, your slight jealousies and possessiveness that is a part of," She gestured towards him with her hand. "This. Because I deal with it, too. But Jacob, you're taking this to new extremes. It's not some random human male, or some wolf who has a crush on me," He frowned and lowered his eyes. "Or Edward or anyone else specific. It's everyone. Even your own family. Your pack, my family. It's to the point where I'm worried you might attack Esme or Charlie! You're completely out of control. And _I'm_ the bloodthirsty vampire!" She chuckled before resuming her stern expression. "Jacob, this can't be."

He looked at her painfully and then dropped his head to his hand.

She flitted to his side and rubbed his arm. "Baby, if we go to this meeting on Monday and it works out, and we get a baby, how are you going to act when it takes up most of my attention when it's finally here?"

He lifted his head up and looked at her sadly. "That's different."

"How?"

He sighed. "Because. The baby's not trying to steal you away from me, Bells. And it's _ours_."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "And you think everyone else is trying to steal me away from you?"

He didn't answer her, just grabbed her hand and kissed it, nuzzling his nose into it.

She watched him sadly. "Jacob, I know you're not going to like this but I think you should talk to Sam."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He let her hand go and stood up, fists clenched at his sides, shaking.

She leaned back and sighed, crossing her legs, rubbing her face in an exaggerated motion. "Jake, listen to me. It's our last option. If we're going to have a family, I want this worked out before we do. I'm more than willing to accept your feral side just like you're willing to accept mine. But I can't have you out of control like this." She leaned forward and grasped his hand. "I need _you_ by my side, Jacob, not the wolf. I need _you_ to help me with the baby, help me get ready for this. I can't do this alone. I'm already going to be fighting my natural instincts enough as it is. I need you with me, I need you to keep me steady and in control. I need _you_, Jacob. Tell me, if the shoe were on the other foot, and I was snapping, getting ready to attack your family and friends all the time, what would you do? What would you say?"

He took a deep breath and sat back down, holding her hand. "Honestly? I'd grab you and move to some isolated place and spend my life with you. Alone."

She frowned. "Even if that meant I might turn around and attack you in the end?"

His mouth dropped. "Is that what you think, Bells? That I might attack you?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Of course not. I know you better than that, Jake. I know you love me and I know your furry twin is more than happy with me being your mate. But, sweetheart, we have to take care of this. The wolf can't be in control so much of the time."

Jacob took her hand and nuzzled his face into it. And then he brought her wrist to his nose and inhaled, making his eyes roll back. "The wolf loves you, too, Bells. He just wants to keep you as _his_ mate. That's all." He inhaled again and a new noise escaped his chest. Something pleasurable like a rumble mixed in with a whine.

"Jake."

He opened his eyes to look at her.

She gazed at him lovingly and started to stroke his cheek. "Baby, talk to Sam. Please."

He sighed in annoyance and glared at her. She smiled at him and he realized that she was right. He had been having trouble maintaining control as of late. He wanted a family with her and he wasn't willing to jeopardize that. Although, with the whole imprint SNAFU, he wasn't sure he'd even have the option of a family with her anymore. He softened his expression and grabbed her hand. "Baby, let me ask you something. And then I'll go see Sam."

She nodded.

"Why did you choose me?"

She smiled meekly and lifted her other hand to brush the pad of her thumb over his cheek. "It's like you said. I love you and don't want to be without you. You love me and don't want to be without me. And we're together, just like it's _supposed_ to be."

He nodded, his vision getting blurry. He gave her a tiny smile. "I love you, Bells."

She leaned in and kissed the stray tear that had escaped his right eye. "I love you, Jake."

And he had gone and talked to Sam. Sam had advised him to stay away from Bella for a few days, to see if it made any difference in his behavior, his primal urges. He knew that the Elders, including his father, would try to get Tommy around her while he was gone. Sam pointed out that he had no control over the matter and if they did, it didn't mean that Bella was going to run off with Tommy or even choose him in the end. It was unheard of for any wolf to imprint on a leech. Not only were they genetic dead ends but they were soulless demons who did nothing but feed on humans, remaining a statue in their dead corpses for all eternity. Sam had earned a quick leap and a slap in the head for that one. As Jacob stated, obviously Sam's theory was incorrect because Tommy's imprinting on Bella proved, just as he had known all along, that she still had a soul.

Sam, rubbing his head, agreed, but only to a point. He didn't want to contemplate what that meant for all other vampires outside of the Cullen family and how that could possibly complicate their jobs any more than Jacob did. Sam urged him to separate himself from Bella for a few days, sever all contact, and see if it made any difference. He would do some research and get back to Jacob.

And so now here he was, in his father's garage, missing the love of his life, his other half, so badly he was in pain and still Sam had not gotten back to him. Billy was right. Sam had told Jacob to talk to Bella before leaving. But he couldn't do it. He knew that with his _feral_ issues and the imprint situation, he'd just break down and beg her to never leave him, possibly keep her locked in the cottage with him for the rest of their time together, or at least until the pack attempted to break in. If he broke down, he wouldn't be able to leave her for four days without any contact. He did what he thought he had to do.

And right on cue, he hears a car pull up and gets hit with the scent. He lets out a breath in relief.

A minute later, Sam pops his head in. "Got a minute, Jake?"

Jacob nods eagerly. "Yeah. Where the hell have you been, Sam?"

Sam shrugs as he unrolls the papers in his hands. "Sorry. I've been digging through books, files, the net, you name it, for the last three days."

Jacob sighs and lowers his head to his arms under the hood. "Alright, Jake. Here's the deal. I couldn't find much because, well, according to our legends and files, this has never happened to a wolf before. At least, not that's been recorded anyway."

Jacob glares up at him. "So, that means, what, that I have to stay away from Bella forever? Gee thanks, Sam. Solid detective work."

Sam frowns. "Relax, Jake. I'm not done yet."

Jacob sighs and walks to the table, leaning against it.

"But, I did some research on actual wolves and some things did come up that when checked against everything you told me, might be a possibility."

Jacob nods and crosses his arms. "Okay."

Sam walks over to him and hands him the paper. "You're definitely acting like the Alpha male."

Jacob stares at him in annoyance. "Wow. Thank you, Sam. That's...enlightening."

Sam smacks him in the head. "Don't be a wiseass, kid. _You_ came to _me_ for help, remember?"

Jacob grumbles angrily but reluctantly nods.

"Alright, so you're the Alpha male. And Bella's the Alpha female, so to speak. She's your mate, you're a pair. You told me you started feeling jealous and possessive of her back sometime in mid-January, right?"

Jacob nods again.

"And it's been that way ever since?"

"Yeah."

"That's the typical mating season for wolves."

Jacob's mouth drops, and then he closes it, blushing. "Sam, we're not…_mating_. She can't get pregnant. This is completely ridiculous."

Sam shakes his head. "No, it's not. Bella's ability or inability to get pregnant isn't important. She doesn't even have to be in heat. Look." He points to the list of facts on the paper. "The two wolves become more affectionate with one another before they end up mating. They stay more secluded...you told me you always want to be alone with her right? Keeping her all to yourself? Even when you're not feeling jealous?"

Jacob nods, staring at the list.

"You said Bella used the word _insatiable_ when talking about you. You said your need for her had increased."

Jacob blushes again but nods.

"You said that when this started happening back in January that you and Bella had just agreed to start preparing for a family, getting in touch with the adoption agency, etcetera, right?"

Jacob drops the paper and narrows his eyes at Sam in puzzlement. "What does this mean, Sam? That by her saying to me 'I want a family with you', I naturally go into mating mode, keep trying to get her pregnant even when I never will, become jealous of anyone who goes near her, become psychotically possessive of her and keep her from even going into the next room without me? Come on. That's weird and fucking impossible." He shoves the paper back into Sam's chest.

Sam takes the paper and shrugs. "We turn into wolves and take down vampires that shouldn't exist. Isn't that weird and impossible, too?"

Jacob sighs and drops his head, biting his lip. "Yeah."

Sam clamps his hand down on Jacob's shoulder. "Look, Jake. I'm just saying it's a strong possibility. We've got nothing else to go on here. We don't always know everything about our bodies, our behaviors, when we turn into wolves. Why would the teeth and the howling be the only thing we would inherit from them? Think about it."

"But, Bella's not a wolf, Sam."

"Neither is Emily. Yet she's still my mate."

"Have you ever gone through this _mating_ thing before?"

Sam shakes his head. "No. But I'm not the Alpha."

"You were before and you were with her then."

"Yes. But I wasn't the true Alpha. I had no need to pass on the Alpha gene pool."

Jacob sighs again and rubs his eyelids with the thumb and middle finger of his right hand tiredly.

"And Emily's not..._feral_."

Jacob's eyes flip open and he narrows his eyes at Sam. "What do you mean?"

Sam lowers his hand and his eyes to the ground. "I mean that, we never get animalistic with each other. I don't feel the need to dominate her or be rough, like _that_, with her. We're completely ourselves."

Jacob snorts. "Are you telling me you've never let the wolf take over? Not once? Never showed her who's in charge?"

Sam frowns. "Well, yeah, that's happened sometimes but, she doesn't..._challenge_ me. Not the way Bella challenges you. Bella has an animalistic side all on her own. And you've taken her as your mate. It's freaky when you think about it, but it is starting to make sense based on that list."

Jacob rubs his eyes with the heels of his palms. "Alright, let's say you're right and I'm in mating mode. How long does this usually last?"

"They say mating season lasts through April."

Jacob shakes his head as if to clear it. "So, wait, in the next week, I should be back to normal?"

Sam shrugs. "Possibly. Or it might not be until the end of April. I don't really know."

"Shit, Sam! I can't be away from Bella that long! Three days without her was hell! Not to mention I have this imprint shit breathing down my neck...dammit!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I couldn't find anything else. I wish I knew more."

Jacob sighs loudly and shakes his head. "No, thank you for helping. I do appreciate it. But...I don't know what I'm gonna do yet. Hell, I don't even know if she went back to that bloodsucker ex-husband of hers or ran off with Tommy or even just left." He knew he should have more faith in her than that, more faith in what they had but the jealousy was starting to resurface.

"I doubt it. But you should have talked to her before you left. I told you that."

"Yeah, well, I know her and I know myself. It wouldn't have been good. I don't think I would've had the strength to stay away if I had." He shakes his head again and bites his lip, looking down.

Another car pulls up outside, blasting some sort of loud pop music, making Jacob grimace. He knows who's here and he is not pleased. He has to move fast if he wants to keep his hiding place from being compromised.

He claps Sam on the shoulder. "Thanks, Sam. For everything. I definitely owe you one. I'm gonna stay here, work on this car and decide later what I'm gonna do. I'll keep you updated."

Sam frowns as Jacob leads him over to the door of the garage. "Alright. We'll talk about this later then."

Jacob nods and smiles.

Sam walks down the driveway and Jacob is about to shut the door when he hears it. "Jacob?"

He mutters some curses which Sam hears and makes him turn, watching in confusion.

Jacob clears his throat. "Hey, Katie. What's up? My dad's in the house."

She runs and jumps at him, trying to make him catch her but he keeps his arms at his side. He attempts to wriggle himself free but she doesn't let go. Instead she stares up at him. "Jacob, I missed you."

He frowns and tries to push her off him gently.

Katie is a teenage girl who is actually a cousin to Seth and Leah. She's been staying with Sue and Charlie for a few weeks, much to Seth's annoyance, while she takes a semester off. Seth informed Jacob this meant that she had actually gotten into trouble at school. She's beautiful, could easily give Leah and the blonde runs for their money, and her body's perfect in all the right places. Her voice is a tad squeaky, which irritates Seth to no end because he hears it whining to him all the time, but she's a looker and she knows it. Not to mention extremely flirtatious. According to Billy, she comes out a couple of times a week to help him out with the house and things when Sue's at work and can't make it. It was one of the terms Sue had set in return for Katie staying with her and Charlie. What started out as something bi-weekly turned into an everyday thing since Jacob's been here. He's only been back home for three days but she's been out here every day, sometimes stopping by a few times under the false pretenses of a meal Sue had sent or doing a little food shopping for Billy (even though the refrigerator had been fully stocked the day before). Jacob never led her on; he told her right away he had a fiancée. She just answered with a "That's nice. Does she know how sexy you are?" And he had left the house, grumbling, and fled to the garage. Of course, she had followed. Just like she did every time she was here. She would stay in there, talking, mostly to herself, since Jacob would never respond and took refuge underneath the car, working on something. Sometimes he would just lay there, listen to her non-stop chattering and shake his head, thinking Seth had been right about the annoying factor. He was as rude as could be without getting directly in her face and yelling at her and yet it never diminished her infatuation with him. She made sure to wear the flirtiest outfits, to keep her body posed in just the right way when facing him, pushing her cleavage up or sticking her ass out, placing her finger in her mouth while talking as if she's nervous. She also makes sure to lay on the perfume which makes him gag every time it chokes him, like now. And just like her older cousin, she can't seem to take a hint and let Jacob go when he doesn't want her near him.

"Katie, I've told you. I don't like it when you hug me like this. It's inappropriate and makes me uncomfortable. You're pushing it."

She pouts up at him but releases him. "I was just trying to say hello."

He dusts his shirt off, wishing he could dust away the sickening scent of that god-awful perfume just as easily. "Well, hello. I've got to get back to work. Dad's inside, waiting for you."

He turns when Katie grabs his hand and attempts to pull him back to her. "I'm sorry, Jacob. Don't be mad at me."

She gives him the pout again and he knows she's not going to let up until he says it. "I'm not mad at you. Just...get inside, alright?"

She smiles brightly and nods.

He yanks his hand away and turns to go back into the garage.

"Oh, Jacob, I almost forgot. I made this for you."

He turns around to find a CD thrust at his chest. He takes it and examines it. It's a blank CD with something written on it. It's his name with a heart in place of the 'O'. He shakes his head. "Katie, I appreciate it but I can't take this."

She pouts again. "Yes, you can. I made it just for you. See? It has your name on it."

Her pout intensifies and he feels guilty. Katie's not a bad person, just extremely annoying and pushy. He swallows and gestures with the CD in his hand. "Thanks."

She beams at him. "You're welcome."

And then she jumps at him and hugs him tightly again. He groans when he tries to push her off but can't. He hears Sam's low chuckles and glares at him.

"Seems like you've got an admirer, Jake." Sam says it quietly so only he and Jacob can hear.

Jacob mouths 'Fuck you' to him and Sam chuckles again. He tries to unwrap her arms from around him unsuccessfully when the smell hits him.

Sam smells it, too, and turns around towards the source.

Sure enough, Bella's standing there, watching them. It seems every time Bella comes to find him, she always finds a girl hanging onto him that he can't seem to pry off.

Jacob sees a slight movement in the trees near her and Tommy walks out, half-dressed.

He begins to shake when Sam turns back to him, fear and fury filling his expression simultaneously. "Jake, cool it! Remember where you are!"

He glances down and still sees the young girl wrapped around him, her eyes flipping open at Sam's voice. He takes the opportunity of her distraction, breaks her hold on him and moves away. "Katie, go inside. Now."

She pouts and goes for his hand when he pulls away again.

Jacob is at his limit and the last thing he needs is this girl's pleas for his attention. "I said, go inside. Now."

She pouts more but turns to leave when she spots Bella and Tommy a little ways behind Sam. "Who is that?"

Jacob smirks and stares at Bella and then Tommy. "That is _my_ fiancée."

Katie's face scrunches up in disgust, almost as if she's smelled something bad. "How old is she?"

Jacob's eyes rest again on Bella and he smiles. "Eighteen. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

He sees Tommy grimace. He smiles wider. He notices Katie wince and then cross her arms, glaring. Katie's nineteen.

"She looks so old for eighteen."

Jacob lets out a low growl and turns to say something when he hears Bella's whispered admonishment, "Jacob."

He turns back to her and she shakes her head. He lets out a deep breath and relaxes. "Go inside, Katie."

She huffs and turns on her heel, stomping away, making the others chuckle.

Once she's inside, Jacob takes a step closer. "Bella?"

She glares at him but turns to Tommy. "Tommy, I'm going to go and talk with Jacob. Thank you for escorting me over the line. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He narrows his eyes and glances back and forth between Bella and Jacob. Jacob lets out another low growl.

Sam holds up his hand cautiously. "Jake..."

Jacob growls again.

Bella's head snaps towards him and she hisses, "Hey, you! Shut it! You have no right to be jealous or _feral_ today, pal. Not after the way you left me three days ago without a word only for me to find some other girl wrapped around you like white on rice. So quiet!"

Jacob snarls in protest but crosses his arms and remains silent.

Bella smiles in satisfaction and turns back to Tommy. "I'll be fine, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Tommy sighs and nods, giving Bella a hug which earned him a low growl despite Bella's glare, and then he turns to leave. Bella stares at Jacob, crossing her arms as well.

"Hey, Tommy, hold up a second. Why don't I give you a ride? You're not on patrol?"

Tommy shakes his head at Sam.

Sam smiles and inclines his head towards his car. "Hop in."

Tommy nods and walks around to the passenger side, getting in.

Sam turns his smile on Bella and Jacob. "See you later, Bella. Jake."

"Bye, Sam. Please tell Emily I said hello." She never takes her eyes off Jacob and he never takes his off her.

"I will. Later, you two." Sam gets in, starts the car and backs up out of the driveway.

Once he's driven down the road, Bella moves closer. "So, three days, huh? And you've already got yourself another girlfriend."

Jacob sighs. "Bells, it's not what it-"

"Looks like? Gee, where have I heard that one before? Let me see..."

He goes to glare at her when he sees the devilish smirk on her face. She's teasing him. He gives her a smirk of his own as she paces in front of him, never breaking eye contact. "Would you believe me if I told you that she's Leah's cousin?"

She chuckles. "Wow, so it's genetic, huh?"

He shrugs. "Must be."

Bella looks away in thought, biting her lip. "Hmmm. So, any last words before I pound you into the ground for not calling me for three days?" She turns to face him then, deadly serious.

His smile fades and he closes his eyes, dropping his arms. "Bells..."

"No, Jake. You messed up big time on this one. I told you were on your last strike and it seems like you want to be out of the game by what you pulled. You go to Sam, you don't even tell me what's going on as you walk out on me, making me think _I_ did something wrong. I was hurting so badly, Jacob. I thought I'd lost you for good."

His eyes flip open and he approaches her, arms out, pleading. "Bells, you never lost me. And you never will. I'm sorry."

He thinks she'll push him away but is pleasantly surprised when she doesn't. He wraps his arms around her and she buries her face into his chest. He feels her start to sob. He hugs her tighter and kisses her head. "Oh God, Bells. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just...I didn't know what to do, baby. Sam said I should stay away from you a while, to see if that made any difference in controlling my animal instincts. He said I should talk to you and I should have. But Bells, if I had, I wouldn't have been able to leave. And I had to. For both of us. I was just trying to take care of it."

She pulled back and hit him in the chest, sniffling. "That's no excuse, Jacob Black. Sam's right, you should have told me. I would've understood. But instead, you chose what was easiest for _you_. You walked out on me!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her. "I never walked out on you. Never. Baby, I told you, I'm never leaving you. I'm sorry I was such an ass. I'm sorry. I love you. Forgive me. Baby, I love you." He kisses all around her face and down to her neck as he says this.

He pulls back to look at her. "I've been so miserable these last three days without you, Bells. Let me tell you everything."

She sniffles and holds her fingers up to his lips. "Later. Let's go inside."

He narrows his eyes at her. "The house? I figured you'd-"

"No. The garage. Let's go sit down." She takes his hand and leads him into the garage, shutting the door slightly and sits him down on the couch. She pulls the CD from his hand that he was somehow still holding. She glances at it, snorts and tosses it onto the work bench a few feet away. "Seems you have an admirer, baby."

Jacob rolls his eyes. "So I keep hearing."

Bella flashes onto his lap.

His breathing picks up. "Not interested. I have everything I need right here." He takes her lips in a kiss and she moans into his mouth.

She begins moving against him, making him groan.

He pulls back, panting. "I've missed you so much, baby. I'm sorry I-"

She leans in quickly and nips his upper lip. "Touch me."

His hands roam all over her body and she's panting just as much as him.

She kisses him and snakes her tongue into his mouth. They grip each other tighter and moan simultaneously. Their kissing becomes more fervent and her movements increase.

He pulls back and threads his fingers in her hair. "I know I should shut up right now and I'm gonna kick myself for this later but I have to ask, Bells. What about Tommy?"

She nips at his chin. "What about him?"

"I'm assuming he told you, right? As soon as I took the command off?"

She nodded, trying to kiss him again but he held her away, making her whimper.

"And?"

She leans back and begins to unbutton her shirt. "He's just a friend. I can't ever give him kids and he wants them. Not to mention, behind all the idolatry and blind devotion, he still can't get past the fact that I'm a vampire and that I actually hang out with other vampires. Go figure. But even if he was fine with all of that, we'll never be anything more than friends. Do you know why?"

She had taken her shirt off and he gasps at her bare chest staring back at him. She rips his shirt off him and tosses it elsewhere. Then she leans in until their chests are pressed together, making them both gasp and groan with the familiar mixture of icy heat. She stares deeply into the onyx that reflects nothing back at her but the pure love and devotion he has for her. "Because I love _you_, Jacob. I'm yours and you're mine. And we're together. Just like we were meant to be. Just like we were _supposed_ to be."

He pulls her closer.

She smirks. "Don't you agree?"

He nods and grabs her, kissing her hard.

She moves tighter against him and before he can stop himself, he rips her jeans and panties from her body, opens his own jeans and sits her down on him, making them break apart, gasping moans escaping the air.

She starts a slow movement and wraps her arms around his neck, holding him close. "Baby, I love you."

He doesn't know why but in this moment, he almost feels like he has Bella Swan back. With her long soft curls flowing down her back and around her shoulders, her perfect pale body, her holding him closer and telling him she loves him, in his garage, on their couch, making love. It brings a rushing flood of memories into his mind and he kisses her like mad. She jerks away and leans in towards his neck. He grabs her wrists and pushes her back.

"No. Don't. Please. I don't-I don't want to get _feral_ with you. So no more cutting. At least...for a while. Please, Bells."

She nods and leans in to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck once again. He begins to thrust up into her, matching her movements, and she gasps followed by a long moan. "Oh, Jacob. I love you. I missed you. Don't ever leave me again. Ever."

He kisses her cheek, her jaw line and pants against her neck. "I never will. I promise you. I love you, Bella. Oh God, Bella! I love you!"

Their rhythm increases and so does their breathing. They stop kissing for a while and keep their foreheads together, panting, staring into each other's eyes.

"Ohhh Bells..."

She gasps again and again as he drives deeper and deeper. She grabs his hand and twines her fingers with his and holds it up next to them. She squeezes hard, almost breaking his hand and he does the same. She arches her head back and he licks the column of her throat. She gasps and moves harder. He groans and moves harder as well.

He nips the skin of her chest as he works his way down to the valley between her breasts. She tangles her other hand in his hair and gently pulls. She leans back and he takes her breast into his mouth, suckling greedily.

She gasps and gyrates on him a little faster. He moans and pulls back, grabbing her head and making her look at him as he thrusts up into her faster. His body tightens and he kisses her. They both feel the pulse.

She reaches a hand to his cheek and cups it. "I love you, Jacob."

He thrusts harder, panting mercilessly now as he moves faster, and he stares up at her as his mouth forms into the familiar 'O' shape.

He grunts laboriously and her eyes dart down to him. She trails a finger lovingly over his cheek. "I love you so much."

A succession of _ahhs_ leaves his chest as he leans forward to lick hers before watching her again.

He slams into her a few more times and then the final pulse happens. A scream mixed with a deep groan escapes him. He jerks and spasms as he spurts into her and holds her close. He slumps against her, pushing them forward but she holds them up.

He huffs against her chest as she rubs his back, soothing him. Her other hand strokes his hair and she whispers into his ear, "You're perfect. Absolutely perfect. And you're _mine_." She punctuates that last word with a possessive growl.

He nods and turns to kiss the spot in between her breasts. "I'm yours."

She pulls his head back and kisses him, leaving him gasping for more air. She draws back just an inch so she can stare into his eyes. She places two fingers at his lips, feeling them as she watches him. She smiles and shakes her head slightly before whispering, "So this is what _they_ meant. I get it now."

He stares at her in confusion. "What do you mean? Who's they?"

She shushes him quietly, pressing her fingers tighter to his lips. "It's like, I'm seeing you for the first time. Not this handsome man in front of me. You. Really you. And you're beautiful. God, you're beautiful. And now I see what the Cullens meant, how I would regret." Her voice breaks and she lets out a shaky breath. "I gave away something that was yours. Just threw it away like it was nothing. You fought for me so hard and I...I just wouldn't listen. And now I see you, _you_, and I realize, I was a part of you, a piece, your other half, whatever you want to say, and I just gave it all up. And somehow, you still love me even though I killed that part of you. Why?"

He stares at her in shock. He has no idea what to say. He was not expecting that one. He grabs the sides of her roughly and kisses her passionately. He draws back less than an inch so he can look at her and stroke her hair. "Because you didn't kill it. It's still here. It might be different, changed in some ways, but it's still here. _You're_ still here, Bells. And you brought you back to me. That's all that matters. My heart and soul belong to you. They always did. And they always will."

He kisses her again and hugs her tight. "God, I love you, baby." His eyes start to tear up as he smiles into her hair. He closes his eyes, letting a tear fall, as he cups the back of her head softly with his hand.

They rock each other gently, in each other's arms, thanking whatever mystical force necessary for letting them find their way to one another. Again.


End file.
